JumbleYard of Drabbles
by FlamyAngelwings
Summary: All of the little story ideas that pop into my head, free for the taking, if you find one you like, feel free to expand upon it. Lots of stuff inside.
1. Story Index

Hello and welcome to Jumbleyard of Drabbles! This is pretty much me writing down and posting any and all reoccurring plotbunnies I have so that I can sleep at night. Most of them are completely unrelated; my brain just likes reusing basic plots. These storys are all free for the taking, If you like one, Do what you want with it, just tell me so I can read what happens.

Explanation of Stories

**AU Everywhere**

Like the title suggests, Alternate Universes, and lots of them.

**Best Bros Forever**

Stories about Robin, Kid Flash and/or Red Arrow, just being bros.

**Coincidental Pasts**

Stories where one or more Titans were at an event and didn't know each other

**Crossover**

These are going to be random crossovers with random fandoms, could be Teen Titans, could be Young Justice, could be both.

**Different Times**

An infusation of Young Justice: Invastion, into Teen Titans, so Robin is Tim.

**Five Things**

This one is a given, these are some of those 'Five things that didn't happen here and one that did' stories

**Kid Flash and the Rogues**

Pretty much how it sounds, different ways his team meets the Central City Rouges and find out about 'Baby Flash'/ Different ways Kid Flash is busted for runningzz away from home by his many Psudo-Uncles.

**Of Birds and Batsiblings**

Stories where The Batsibs show up to save/help/troll/love Robin. Depending on my mood, Robin will be either the oldest or youngest Batkid.

In these stories, unless specifically stated in the chapter, Jason is not an anti-hero, he never died.

**Of Mentors and Runaways**

Stories where the ex-sidekicks on the team ran away from home and get busted by the Justice League in one way or another

**Of Times To Come**

These will acctually be more of Young Justice and Justice League Crossovers with a bit of Teen Titans thrown in, Wally's still The Flash, but that just means Barry died

**Of What Once Was**

Kind of the Opposite of Of Times to come, stories about before Young Justice, back when they were just starting out as heroes.

**Remember This?**

Stories about Kid Flash/Speedy/Red Arrow/Anyone Else showing the Titans videos or security tapes of Robin back during/before Young Justice

**Speedy's Big Bro **

Stories about Red Arrow and Speedy, because in my head canon, the Speedy on Teen Titans is Robin's age and therefore is totally the real Roy Harper

**Since When Can You Do THAT?**

Stories where I mess with the Titan's powers/give them weird new abilitys/enhance their powers to mary-sue level for the fun of it.

**The Girl Who Knew Too Much**

Self-Insert stories AKA: what I'd do if I got sucked into the Teen Titans world, no powers, just a girl who knows their whole life's stories and manages to get a job cleaning their tower and occasionally doing stuff like using her superior knowledge of Slade to blackmail Robin into eating/sleeping. And no, my name isn't actually Liz

**The Old Team**

Stories where the Teen Titans meet the Young Justice, Doom Patrol, or any team/ group a Titan was previously a member of.

**What Was I Thinking?**

The Original chapters from The Truth About Robin, written 8 years ago when I was 11 and didn't know much about any superheros other than what was on Teen Titans and a couple basics like kryptonite or Jason Todd

Mass Disclaimer: I do not own anybody in these stories except for Liz unless otherwise directed in the specific chapter.


	2. Speedy's Big Bro 1

Disclaimer: If I owned YJ, Aquaman would know Kaldur was undercover, if I owned TT; we'd have a sixth season.

This takes place just before the end of the Season Two finale, Titans East, Cyborgs still there

Red Arrow is Big Roy, Speedy is Lil' Roy

Speedy's Big Bro 1

-JumbleYard of Drabbles-

It was a fairly normal day in the Steel City Titans Tower, Speedy and Aqualad were arguing about something or other, Mas and Menos were running around like squirrels on a sugar high, Bumblebee was trying to calm them down, and their leader Cyborg, was being overwhelmed by the insanity. Just then the intruder alarm went off. The team leapt into action, for a second, until a toddler in a little blue tunic with a matching Robin Hood hat wandered into the room.

"What the heck? How'd you get in here lil' lady?" Cyborg went to pick the kid up, but she ran between his legs and latched onto Speedy.

"Hi uncle Speedy! Me and Daddy came to visit!" as she said that, what could only be described as an older version of Speedy walked in.

"Hey Lil' How's life?" the man asked, Speedy looked up

"Hey Big, life's…life. What are you doing here?" Cyborg looked between the two before cutting in

"Speedy, who's the clone?" both archers froze for a second, before the larger of the two leapt into action, pinning Cyborg to the wall

"How'd you know that? Who are you working for?" The rest of the team was suddenly in battle positions,

"Put. Him. Down" Bumblebee growled, aiming her bee-blasters at the man as the little girl, in retaliation pulled out a tiny little bow and arrow set and pointed them at Bumblebee, glaring

"Leave my daddy alone!" Speedy sighed and stepped between the larger archer and his team

"Everyone, calm down, Red Arrow, put Cyborg down, it was just a really poor choice of words, trust me, the guys worked with Robin for years" The man, Red Arrow, glanced at Speedy out of the corner of his eyes, before nodding and taking a few steps back so that he was beside Speedy

"Sorry 'bout that, If you knew what we know, you'd understand my reaction" Speedy smirked and turned to the team

"Guys, meet Red Arrow, My older brother, slash clone of me nobody knew about until three years after I was kidnapped cloned and replaced by him, and by nobody, I mean NOBODY, not even him" Red Arrow glared at Speedy for a second and reached over, yanked Speedy's left forearm off and hit him over the head with it. Speedy jumped and snatched it back

"Hey! That's just playing dirty, jerk! Do you have any idea how long it takes to recalibrate this thing so I can fire a bow properly whenever it comes off? No, I don't think so, so no touchy my arm!" Speedy snapped, placing the limb back onto his body and opening a panel hidden under the glove on that wrist, tapping on buttons. Cyborg blinked for a second before shrugging and turning to Red Arrow

"Well nice to meet you, how about we start again and forget the part where you attacked me, my name's Cyborg, nice to meet Speedy's brother, who's the little lady?" Red Arrow paused for a second, before shaking Cyborg's hand

"Pleasure to meet you, and this is my daughter, you can call her Blue Bow for now, until she's old enough to be Speedy, and, he's come up with a mature sounding name that doesn't make people confuse him with Flash's sidekick" Red Arrow then turned to Aqualad

"Oh, by the way, Tempest says 'Kairuei', I have no clue what it means, but this is him, so it's probably overly formal, I mean we're talking about the guy who never uses contractions and talks more formally than an old British dude, and I know an old British dude, Robin's grandpa is an old British dude!" Aqualad laughed and shook his head

"Tell him I say Hi back and you're right, Kairuei means greetings, we do have a less formal hello that you'd think he'd use for his best friend!" Aqualad gripped "I mean I love the guy, he's like my brother, but all the formality drives me nuts!" just then, a communicator on Red Arrows belt went off, drawing both archers attention, Red Arrow smirked and looked at Speedy

"You wanna mess with him?" Speedy smiled deviously and held his hand out, took the communicator, and answered it

"Hey GA, What is it?" a man's voice came over the speaker "

Kid? That you? You sound kind of young." Speedy smirked

"yeah, it's me, I'm kind of dealing with being de-aged at the moment, I mean, I'm as young as Speedy! Don't worry; I'll deal with-wait, what was that? HOLY-KEEP AWAY!" Speedy dropped the communicator on the ground, Green Arrow's voice yelled out worried "Red Arrow? Kid! Answer me! ROY!" all three archer in the room started laughing and Red Arrow picked up the communicator at once both boys and Red Arrow's daughter yelled

"Gotcha!" there was silence for a second before the Green Arrow started talking again

"Are you two alone?" Speedy looked at the team before responding a little nervously

"Why?" Green Arrow growled on the other end

"Because I don't think you want anybody to hear what I'm about to-"Red Arrow closed the communicator with a snap, Speedy turned to stare at him

"You just hung up on him…" Red Arrow nodded smirking evilly

"Well we're dead anyway, what's one more thing? Hey, you wanna go out for burgers or something?" Speedy paused for a second before shrugging and heading towards the door

"Sure, be back later guys" Cyborg blinked, stared at the little girl asleep on the couch for a second before shaking his head and leaving the room, followed by Bumblebee, Mas and Menos.

Nobody saw Robin step out of the shadows and pocket a camcorder. Nobody saw the long forgotten troll-like smile grace his lips. Nobody heard him cackle for the first time in almost three years.

-JumbleYard of Drabbles-

The End!

Yup, the 17th was my birthday, so now I have a laptop, it was weird, how many teens do you know that are going to wake up early on their birthday to make breakfast for their dad? I made crepes!


	3. Five Things 1

Five things that did not happen during 'The Quest' and one that may have

-JumbleYard of Drabbles- 1

Beastboy walked up to Robin's door, raised his hand to open it, and paused

"Dude…what am I doing, he probably has the place booby trapped!" he turned around and went to make some soy burgers and therefore nobody went 'Robining'

-JumbleYard of Drabbles-2

The four present Titans were sitting on the couch when the intruder alarm went off, before they could even leap into action, a green girl with red hair, a blond African American boy, a black haired boy in jeans and a black T-shirt with the Superman symbol on his chest, A blond girl holding a bow, a girl with long black hair in an insanely skimpy magician-like suit, a red-haired boy in red and yellow spandex with a lightning bolt on the front and an African American girl in a jacket burst into the room. Both teams froze and stared at each other, before the red-haired boy pulled out a camera snapped a picture and Beastboy waved and yelled

"Hello Megan!" everyone else stared at him, before the green-skinned girl's eyes widened and she dragged him into a hug, when Robin got back from his quest, there were eleven people on his couch wearing his costume eating pizza

-JumbleYard of Drabbles-3

Speedy and Aqualad walked in, stopped, stared at the Titans and walked out

-JumbleYard of Drabbles-4

Beastboy opened the door to Robin's room and got caught in an energy net that prevented him from transforming and Starfire had to get him out

-JumbleYard of Drabbles-5

The doorbell rang Robin-Starfire went to answer it, when she opened the door, there was an elderly man in a suit who looked at her and blinked

"Oh Dear…" he had a clear British accent; he walked past Starfire, looked around the living room, tutted and started assigning chores to the team

-JumbleYard of Drabbles-6 (The one that may have)

Robin walked into the tower

"Ah, Home Sweet Home, final-huh?" one for his bird-a-rangs was imbedded in the wall, one of his grappling hooks was stuck in the roof and there was a trail of his weapons leading down the hall

"What on earth?" he mumbled as he followed the trail around the tower and finally came to the living room, where his whole team was sitting on the couch, eating pizza, Wearing his clothes.


	4. Kid Flash and the Rogues 1

Hey this is my personal junkyard for all of the drabbles that pop into my head, enjoy

Disclaimer: I own a gecko, her name is Destiny, and she is not the Teen Titans.

-JumbleYard of Drabbles-

#1:KF and the Rogues 1

-JumbleYard of Drabbles-

Wire City was a fairly nice place to live, if you ignore the pollution and crime rates, Jinx, one of the Resident superheroes was taking a stroll to clear her head; she needed it after what happened that morning; when she noticed something off. Captain Cold and Mirror Master were walking down the road towards her; Jinx walked across the street and pulled the two of them into an alley

"Hello; is there a reason you're in our city? Wire is nowhere near Central, and isn't that your turf?" She asked, crossing her arms Captain Cold stared at her impassively

"We're looking for a member of the Rogues, Trickster, he left a note saying he was coming here and vanished" A familiar voice came from behind them

"Oh yeah, I know where he is, at least I know he was in my bed last night" Cold and Mirror Master spun around to come face to face with Kid Flash, her boyfriend, the villains eyes widened

"Baby Flash! Where the heck have you been?" Cold asked, in if she didn't know better Jinx would have thought to be a scolding tone "Everyone's been looking for you" ...okay, maybe she didn't know better. Mirror Master blinked, opened his mouth, shut it and blinked again, before finally speaking,

"Wait...you said Trickster was where!" Kid Flash laughed

"I know right? I woke up this morning and looked beside me and was all 'DUDE! What the heck?' and he just smiled and was all 'I missed you so I decided to come visit, but you were asleep' and I just stared at him and said 'Dude I missed you too, but I'm not going to run over to central and climb into your bed!' and he laughed and told me 'well duh! If you went to Central you'd get in huge trouble' I was just staring at him and told him 'Dude, I have a girlfriend'; Jinx, she's behind you, Say Hi J," Jinx raised a hand in a half wave completely confused, why were they talking to the bad guys?

"Anyways, like I was saying, 'Dude, I have a girlfriend, what if she decides to wake me up?' and he just stared at me and leaves, next thing I knew, Jinx was screaming and my team was attacking him! It took me like half an hour to convince them he WASN'T attacking...by the way; you know he ran out of meds today?" Captain Cold raised an eyebrow before shaking his head and sighing

"Yes I did, where is he now?" Kid Flash smirked and pointed behind them, to where Trickster sat on some crates

"Hey guys! Look who I found!" he cried, pointing at Kid Flash smiling, Mirror Master walked over and grabbed Trickster

"Idiot, you don't just disappear leaving a note!" he bonked Trickster on the head and turned to Cold

"You coming?" Cold nodded and turned to Kid Flash smirking

"Your uncle is gonna pop by soon. Just a warning" Cold went over to Mirror Master and Trickster and the three of them went into a conveniently placed mirror, Kid Flash swallowed nervously and turned to Jinx

"I'm dead."

-JumbleYard of Drabbles-

The end, I may or may not do a follow-up drabble, but I have five different ideas bouncing through my head already


	5. The Old Team 1

Still own Nada

"This is speaking"

'_This is thinking'_

"_This is thought communication"_

The Old Team 1

-JumbleYard of Drabbles-

Robin was having a bad week, first his R-Cycle had broken in a chase, then the blue mold took over the fridge again, then while he was fixing one of his exploding discs, it had gone off and burnt some of his evidence about Slade, and to top it all off, Slade himself actually showed up, again. He needed a break. Robin was just standing to leave the Slade Room (that's right, Slade has his own room just for Robin to brood in) when the door swooshed open and Kid Flash burst inside

"Okay Dick, you've been in here for two days! Come out or I'll make you!" the speedster ranted, waving his arms in an annoyed gesture, Robin shrugged

"I was actually just about to leave when you came in walls, You wanna grab a slice-" Robin's train of thought was cut off by a very familiar voice in his head

"_is everyone online?" _Robin looked at Kid Flash and raise his index finger to his temple, a symbol they'd come up with years ago to mean 'don't think anything', Kid Flash nodded as a series of affirmatives came over the mental link, a voice they recognized as their old leader Kaldur'ahm, the first Aqualad who now went by Tempest started 'talking'

"_What do we know about the 'Titans' as they call themselves?" _Artemis's voice answered

"_Nothing, that's what has the league suspicious, None of them can access even the fan site, and any transmissions regarding them are intercepted before reaching any city with a league member in it, whoever's doing this know Way too much about the League" _Kid Flash looked at Robin, who smirked and gave him a wink, before pulling out his laptop and tapping on it for a second, before smirking again and heading towards the door, gesturing for his best friend to follow him.

-JumbleYard of Drabbles-

"_So what is our method of access onto their tower?"_ Kaldur asked looking over a set of blueprints Superboy had gotten hold of, they discussed their options for a few minutes before a voice came over their mental link

"_Or you could just you know, come in through the front door? Considering who their leader is and all"_ another voice joined the first

"_Yes, considering that. And just for future reference, you might want to watch who you automatically include in your mental link, somebody not-so-friendly could track you down like we did"_ the Young Justice team went on guard for a few seconds before they recognized the owners of the two voices

"Robin? Kid Flash? Is that you?" Rocket asked out loud, looking around, there was no verbal answer, but a creepy cackle echoed through the warehouse they were in that was all the answer they needed

"Hsalf Dik Dna Nibor Laever" Zatanna chanted, and almost automatically their two missing team members were in-front of them. Robin smiled a troll smile

"Hey guys, miss me?"

-JumbleYard of Drabbles-


	6. Coincidental Pasts 1

This happens during season one

Coincidental Pasts 1

-JumbleYard of Drabbles-

The Titans were bored. Cyborg was bored, Robin was bored, Raven was bored, Starfire was bored and Beastboy was B.O.R.E.D! Suddenly Cyborg looked over to Robin

"Hey Rob, hows about telling us something you did before the Titans?" Robin looked up and shrugged

"Sure Cy, let me see…Oh! I know! This one time the Young Justice team and I, were on a mission to Qurac, I can't tell you the details, but anyway, we notice these tanks headed for the Logan Animal Sanctuary causing a stampede to head for a pair of civilians, a Caucasian woman and a blond, blue-eyed, 8 year old kid, and went to save them." Beastboy's eyes widened slightly at the mention of the Logan Animal Sanctuary, but only Robin noticed, and smirked, he knew EXACLY who Beastboy was.

"Anyway, after we saved them, the woman introduced herself as Marie Logan and the kid as her son, Miss Martian, the Martian Manhunter's niece started fangirling over Marie and the two of them went to fix some fences the tanks had wrecked. Her kid, Gar brought the rest of us into their house and after a confusing conversation mentioned his mom starred in a one-season show when she was a kid and put in a VHS of it, but then Miss M and Marie came in, so we didn't watch it. A little later some more tanks came back, angry at us for beating their friends up or something. Long story short, Gar got hurt and there was no way to get him blood for a transfusion, Miss M came up with the idea to use her blood because it changed at a molecular level and none of us were the right blood type. Anyway while she was doing that, we tried putting the news on and ended up playing the show instead. In it his mom's character, looked, sounded, and acted just like Miss M, turns out she was a huge fan and based her earth persona off of the main character." Cyborg raised his human brow

"Wait so you injected Martian blood into a kid? Who knows what that could have done?" Robin nodded

"Well it did have some unforeseen consequences just ask Gar" he said, thumbing at Beastboy, who stood up with a flourish

"And that dudes, is the story of how I got my awesome shapeshifting powers and green everything!" The other three Titans stared at the two with their mouths open, Raven was the first to recover

"And how long ago was this?" she asked, arching a brow, Robin shrugged

"Well, I was thirteen, so about four years" Cyborg's eyes snapped over to Beastboy

"Wait, you're TWELVE?" Beastboy shook his head and laughed

"Nah, I'm thirteen dude, but who cares?"

-JumbleYard of Drabbles-

Yeah, so the Titans know his name is Gar, but not Garfield, that's why in season five, Cyborg asks it as Gar-Field? Seriously check, it happens


	7. The Girl Who Knew Too Much 1

This is My Self-Insert set, AKA, what I'd do if I got sucked into the Teen Titans world, no powers, just a girl who knows their whole life's stories and manages to get a job cleaning their tower and occasionally doing stuff like this.

Also, the Titans already know Robin's secret identity in this

The Girl Who Knew Too Much 1

-JumbleYard of Drabbles-

Interrogation A

Liz smiled, it had taken her a long time to convince Robin to let her do this, but it was worth it just to settle the question in her mind. The Titans had already done an official interrogation, but now it was her turn. Beastboy was hidden in the room in case anything went wrong, but that was perfectly fine with her. She stared at the masked figure across the table from her. She started speaking calmly, just like a character from NCIS.

"So, Red X…you know, I don't like that, Red X, sounds too…Inhuman, how about I call you Steve? Nah not Steve, what about Jason, or Grant?" The boy chained in the chair stiffened slightly in shock at the name Grant; if Robin hadn't been training her to notice things like that she would have missed it.

"You are, aren't you? You're Grant Wilson! Darn, I had my money on you being Robin's undead psych younger brother, I mean yeah, Batman didn't kill Joker to avenge him. Earth to moron, he didn't kill the guy who killed his own parents! Seriously get over it kid, but anyway, that has nothing to do with you, Robin's not your brother, Jericho is! I bet you're your dad's favourite, not being a Titan and all, I mean your dad IS Slade." At that comment, Beastboy, who was still in Fly-On-The-Wall mode, changed back to human in shock. Liz smiled and just walked out the door, passing Robin who had been in the observation room watching. The Boy Wonder gave her an odd look as she passed him, probably due to her little rant about Jason, but she didn't care, she had her answer. Red X was Slade's oldest son.

-JumbleYard of Drabbles-

Interrogation B

Liz smiled, it had taken her a long time to convince Robin to let her do this, but it was worth it just to settle the question in her mind. The Titans had already done an official interrogation, but now it was her turn. Beastboy was hidden in the room in case anything went wrong, but that was perfectly fine with her. She stared at the masked figure across the table from her. She started speaking calmly, just like a character from NCIS.

"So, Red X…you know, I don't like that, Red X, sounds too…Inhuman, how about I call you Steve? Nah not Steve, what about Jason, or Grant?" The boy chained in the chair stiffened slightly in shock at the name Jason; if Robin hadn't been training her to notice things like that she would have missed it.

" .God! You are! You're Jason Todd aren't you? Cool I was right! I have just one thing to say to you kid, Get over It! , I mean yeah, Batman didn't kill Joker to avenge you. Earth to moron, he didn't kill the guy who killed his own parents! Okay, so maybe he told the guy his Secret Identity when he finally tracked him down, and maybe the guy's co-workers found out from the dudes rambling that he made the Batman, and maybe they killed him, but Batman didn't! Not to mention that Batman almost snapped when you died and he couldn't focus his anger. Seriously, look at newspapers from before Robin Three joined up, Batman was putting villains in full body casts left and right!" Liz was standing by then, waving her arms wildly. Red X hadn't said a word yet, after a minute he spoke up

"Huh. You know what? He didn't kill the guy who murdered is parents, did he?" Liz's eye twitched

"Was that all you got from my whole spiel?" Red X shrugged and didn't say a word but she didn't care, she had her answer. Red X was Jason Todd. Outside the interrogation out, she spotted Robin leaning against the wall, with a haunted look on his face, she walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Go talk to him dude, he might actually listen to you now" She continued down the hall towards the kitchen, it was time to make supper. She didn't bother looking back to see if Robin followed her advice, but as she turned the corner she heard the tell-tale clanking of his steel-toed boots and the swoosh of a door. Liz smiled her victory smile, the ever present question as to which of the two obvious suspects Red X was had finally been answered.

-JumbleYard of Drabbles-

Interrogation C

Liz smiled, it had taken her a long time to convince Robin to let her do this, but it was worth it just to settle the question in her mind. The Titans had already done an official interrogation, but now it was her turn. Beastboy was hidden in the room in case anything went wrong, but that was perfectly fine with her. She stared at the masked figure across the table from her. She started speaking calmly, just like a character from NCIS.

"So, Red X…you know, I don't like that, Red X, sounds too…Inhuman, how about I call you Steve? Nah not Steve, what about Jason, or Grant?" The boy chained in the chair didn't react to either name. Liz blinked and, narrowing her eyes reached over and pulled Red X's mask off of his head.

"Who the heck are you!" she demanded looking at an average brunette boy with green eyes

"I thought Red X was Slade's Son, either that or Robin's rabid Zombie little Brother with the anger issues! I spent a week sucking up to Robin to get him to let me do this and I have no clue who you are! Forget this!" Liz stormed out of the room, tossing Red X's mask at a very confused Robin as she passed him.

-JumbleYard of Drabbles-

Yeah, there was only going to be the Jason one and the Grant one, but I figured, what if it's not, how would I react? Anyway yeah, what do you think? Red X: Grant Wilson, Jason Todd, or Some Other Guy?


	8. Kid Flash and the Rogues 2

Please keep in mind, that unless otherwise indicated none of these stories are related to each other

I own Nuthin'

Kid Flash and his Rogues 2

-JumbleYard of Drabbles-

The Wire City Titans were enjoying a relaxing day at home, the sky was peaceful. Not a cloud in sight, and there hadn't been a major crime in almost a week. The team was gathered around their coffee table playing the Official Teen Titans Card Game™ just then Jinx looked up and blinked

"Uh, guys? Is it just me or is there a guy WALKING through the AIR towards us?" the teams leader, Kid Flash laughed

"Dude, it's probably-wait, walking through the air?" his eyes widened and he spun around, true to her word, The Trickster, one of the Central City Rogues was using his Air-Walkers to make a beeline for their tower Kid Flash paled and turned to his girlfriend

"Hey Jinx, you know how I said I had a kind of weird extended family? Well, you're about to understand that." The boy in the Jester-like costume pulled out a yoyo that immediately extended an am and started cutting a circle in the window that the boy climbed through smiling.

"Hey, Baby Flash, can I bunk here for a bit? Cold and Mirror Master are being mean!" Kid Flash blinked and looked at the villain

"Um…what? Could you repeat that dude?" The clown pouted

"The others are being mean to me, so I decide to leave for a bit so that they could cool down and then I thought 'but what if they look for me?' and then I thought 'well they don't know where Baby Flash is, so I'll go visit him!' and so here I am!" Kid Flash blinked and looked at him team, before looking back at Trickster and sighing

"Okay dude, how about this, I've got an apartment in town that I use as my civilian address. No mirrors or anything, you can stay there for a bit, K?" The young villain's face lit up and he pulled Kid Flash into a hug

"Yay! Thanks Baby Flash!" the boy ran to the window, and was about to climb out when he paused

"Wait, what's the address?" Kid Flash laughed and handed him a card with an address on it

"Here you go dude, and do me a favour? Wear your civvies. Oh and take your pills" Trickster nodded exuberantly and climbed out the window, practically running towards the city. Kid Flash turned around to find his entire team staring at him and shrugged

"What can I say? Central has weird villains, the Rogues aren't evil, their moral compasses are just a little banged up, it's just a job to them, they don't purposefully hurt anybody." His team just kept staring at him for a second before shaking their heads and starting their game up again.

-JumbleYard of Drabbles-

For roughly the next week, the days were pretty uniform, fight crime, eat pizza, and be visited by Trickster daily, until one night the intruder alarm went off, the team rushed into the main room to find Captain Cold and Mirror Master standing in the middle of it, each holding Trickster tightly by an arm with Captain Boomerang off to one side on a cell phone. Kid Flash looked at Cold, then Mirror Master, then glared at Trickster

"Why'd you have to drag me down with you James?" he snapped, crossing his arms. Captain Boomerang glared at him

"Well if you hadn't bloody disappeared without a trace he wouldn't have anywhere to drag you Baby Flash" the Australian man growled, Captain Cold nodded his agreement

"Imagine our surprise when we finally track this brat down, just to find out where you've been as well. Your uncle's on his way by the way, we're not the only ones that were worried about you brat" Kid Flash paled and turned to his team, standing behind him completely confused

"HIDE ME!" he yelled, ducking behind Jinx, who rolled her eyes

"My boyfriend, the fearless leader" she drawled sarcastically, inadvertently drawing the attention of all three adult Rogues, who shoved Trickster into the just-arrived Flash's arms, grabbed Jinx and started dragging her down the hall. Flash blinked, looked at Trickster, then dropped him, before grabbing a very nervous Kid Flash tightly by his forearm and zooming off with him. The rest of the team stood there confused for a second before Trickster spoke up

"Go Fish anyone?"

-JumbleYard of Drabbles-

Meanwhile down the hall, Jinx was trying to figure out what on earth was going on, A villain about Kid Flash's age being his friend was one thing, being interrogated on her intentions towards their 'baby' by three adult villains? Completely different

-JumbleYard of Drabbles-

Wow, ever since I got my laptop I've been on a roll, three drabbles in one day? This is awesome


	9. The Old Team 2

The Old Team 2

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

The Titans were losing, badly. Shortly after the defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil, a new group of villans arose in Jump City, this new group called themselves Ventus. Robin was pinned to the wall, his utility belt laying a few feet away and his gloves being worn by the villianess Black Juliet. Cyborg had been hacked by the Ventus leader, Gigabite and was currently taking down both Kid Flash and Jinx, who had been visiting that day. Raven was trapped in a mental battle with Pychoson, a boy no more that 10, who was winning said mental battle, and the final member, Mimic had already taken down both Beastboy and Jinx by copying Beastboy's powers and was now facing off against Starfire with hers.

"Would you like some assistance?" came a voice from the sideline that caused both Robin, and unfortunately Kid Flash to freeze. Kid Flash was automatically blasted into a wall by Cyborg, but he didn't really care he was too busy staring at the group standing in the doorway. Both boys shared a look that could only mean 'we're so dead', because there, a few meters away, was the Young Justice team.

"Sure, if you have nowhere to be" called Robin, pleading in his head 'please have somewhere to be' Superboy growled

"Oh, we have somewhere to be alright" he said, as he tacked Mimic to the ground and puched her in the face, knocking her unconsious before she even had a chance to copy his powers.

"We're looking for two missing teammate of ours, have you seen them?" Artemis called sarcastically as she stuck Black Juliet to the ground using a foam arrow. Kid Flash automatically rushed to Jinx, who was waking up and helped her stand. Tempest brought a stream of water crashing down on Gigabite, which shorted out his suit, automatically giving control back to Cyborg who pried Robin off the wall and handed him his belt. Miss Martian send a mental wave towards Psychoson, the inturruption breaking the mental battle between him and Raven, and Zatanna knocked him out with a spell before turning to the Titans.

"yeah, we got a lead that at least one of them was in this town" she said cooly, and Miss Martian cut in

"and luckily, we just found BOTH!" she called glaring at Robin and Kid Flash, who both gulped and hid behind a very confused Cyborg. Robin peeked out for a second

"Um…Hey guys, if you're going to kill me can it not be infront of my team?" he asked, Superboy glared

"You didn't say goodbye to us. You didn't even say goodbye. Batman had to tell us you'd pulled a Red Arrow!" he growled pinning Robin to the wall, Kid Flash gulped and zipped over to hide behind Jinx. Jinx rolled her eyes and glared at the Young Justice team

"Would somebody please tell me WHY my fiancée is hiding behind me?" Everyone froze and stared at the two, Superboy dropping Robin in shock. Artemis was the first to speak up, hurt clear in her voice

"What?" Robin smiled as he backed towards the door

"Congrats you two! It's about time!" He then turned to the young justice team

"now seriously, you guys are mad, I get it. I even kind of deserve it, but please, not in public. At least do it in our base" Tempest nodded

"That is a reasonable request, where is your base?" The Titans stared at him and Kid Flash snickered

"Dude. It's a giant T-shaped builing on an island in the middle of the bay, how did you miss that" Beastboy laughed. Miss Martian paused and looked at him

"Do I know you?" He, Robin and Kid Flash shared a look and smiled knowingly

"Maybe, Maybe not."

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Fin


	10. The Girl Who Knew Too Much 2

The Girl Who Knew Too Much 2

Blackmail

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Liz was annoyed. Slade had shown up a week ago and Robin hadn't left the Slade Room except to walk across the hall into the Training Centre since. She couldn't get him to eat or sleep and to top it all off, The Wire City titans were off world, so she couldn't ask Kid Flash for help! This called for desperate measures; it was time to use her trump card. Liz walked over to the computer and pulled up the video-call screen, quickly entering the numbers she knew by heart, when the call was answered she took a deep breath

"Hey, you know that favour you owe me?"

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Robin was not in a good mood. He had hit ANOTHER dead end regarding Slade, and he had no more leads. He was just about to start over from scratch when the door opened and Liz the teams 'Mature' Adult/Confidant/Cleaning Lady/Chef/Fangirl-from-another-dimension walked in.

"Robin. You need to eat, you need to sleep, and you need to GET A LIFE! So I'm going to make you a deal. I'll hook you up with somebody I know about with lots on information on Slade, if you stay out of this room for a week as of lunchtime today. No skipping meals, no staying up all night, and no talking about Slade Period." The 20 year old girl Stood in front of him with her arms crossed, Robin almost said no, he couldn't just let this be, but the promise of new information on Slade was Way too promising, he sighed

"Deal Liz, no Slade for a week as of lunch today" Just then an alarm on Liz's watch went off and she smiled

"Lunchtime! C'mon Dickie-Bird!" she practically skipped out of the room as Robin followed reluctantly; rolling his eyes at the stupid nickname she kept calling him.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

The first test of Robin's ability to completely ignore everything to do with Slade came three days later, when Sladebots robbed Wayne Enterprises, Robin spent the entire day twitching, mumbling about 'He robbed Batman. Batman! Robbed Batman. Moron.' And snickering to himself. Liz let that slide, even though she KNEW he was talking about Slade, because really. The guy robbed BATMAN!

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Four days later, another test came up. Slade himself showed up at a crime scene. Robin did remarkably well, considering; Robin had managed to completely ignore Slade, but was quickly losing control, when suddenly the clock tower struck twelve. Robin froze and smirked

"Looks like I win Liz" he said to himself, charging at Slade, who still managed to escape, but for once Robin didn't care, he had actually really enjoyed the past week, having done all that he could to keep his mind off of Slade. He'd beat both Beastboy and Cyborgs high-score on almost every video game they owned and gone out on a date with Starfire. When they got back to the tower, Liz was standing in the doorway smiling, as soon as she saw Robin, she nodded and the two of them walked out of the room.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Robin sat at the table in the Slade Room, Liz leaning against the opposite wall holding a folder.

"So who's this mysterious contact?" Robin asked eager to finally reap the rewards of his week. Liz held up a hand

"First dude, it comes with a bit of backstory. Slade's name is Slade Wilson, yeah, that's right he used his real name! Anyway, he's also known as Deathstroke the Terminator, Mercenary for Hire. The guy was 16 when he lied about his age and joined the army and later on met Captain Adeline Kane, who would later become his wife. Later on after their son Grant, who may or may not be Red X, Slade volunteered for some experimental surgery that ended up giving him pretty much super strength, agility and near-invulnerability. It kind of addled his brain though, so the army wouldn`t let his back in, and he got so depressed that he couldn`t serve his country that he became a mercenary. A little after that, their second so Joseph was born. When Joey was really little some enemy mercenaries broke in and took him hostage, when Slade fought them they slit joey's throat. Until that point adenine was completely oblivious to Slade being a mercenary, when she found out, she blamed him for what happened to Joey and tried to kill him, but only managed to half blind him. That's why he only has one eyehole in his mask. He has a daughter named Rose too, but that was a few years later, after his divorce with Adeline, so she and the boys are only half siblings. Like I said, Grant might be Red X, but I`m not sure." Most people would have fallen asleep during Liz's Nerd-girl rant, rambling on and on about everything she remembered about a comic book character, but Robin listened intently, actually taking detailed notes.

"So, who's the contact Liz?" he asked, putting down his pen. Liz started bouncing on the balls of her feet

"Joseph!" Robin looked up in shock

"I thought you said he was killed! How are we going to speak with him" Liz shook her head

"No, I said his throat was slit. It rendered him mute; Then Slade ditched him on a mountain top to fend for himself! It's really too bad, because he had a great singing voice, but at least he can still play guitar! Also he REALLY hates his dad, 'cuz the guy made him mute and dumped him on a mountain top!" Robin blinked as something came to him

"Wait, a mute guitarist who lived on a mountain? Are you telling me Slade's son is-" Robin's question was answered as the door opened and Jericho walked in. Liz grinned maniacally

"Robin, Joseph Wilson; Joey, now you get to tell Robin how to beat up your dad…and maybe help, it's totally within your rights to ask dude" Jericho smiled and signed

"Gladly. Shall We Begin?" Liz walked out of the room, listening to Robin fire off question after question, so flash she thought that Kid Flash might have a hard time keeping up

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Sorry this is all random and kinda hard to read. I'm kind of hyped on Nos. Nos is good. Also my leg is twitchy. And I got another plot is my head.


	11. Five Things 2

Five Things 2

Five things that never happened to Slade during the Apprentice episodes

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Slade walked up to Robin with the thermal blaster and attached it to Robin's arm

"Who knows... I could become like a father to you" Suddenly a large mass came out of the shadows and kicked Slade across the room

"He already has a father" growled Batman as Robin stared in shock.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Slade blocked Robin

Slade blocked Robin's attack and sent him flying across the room with a toss

"Again apprentice." Robin panted, kneeling on the floor exhausted. Slade growled and gave the boy a kick

"I said again! Get up!" Robin stared at Slade defiantly; Slade calmly pulled out his remote and placed his thumb on the button

"Perhaps you need a little…incentive" Robin glared at Slade with hatred, but got back to his feet and ran at him again. Slade tossed Robin across the room again, and heard a roar. He turned around just in time to see a boy in a black and red T-Shirt fly across the room and pin him to the wall.

"Keep your hands off him!" Growled the boy, who Slade now could recognize as Superboy. Out of the corner of his eye, Slade saw Rocket help Robin up. Robin looked panicked and ran over to Superboy

"No! Stop! You don't know what you're doing! He'll kill them!" the boy pleaded, trying to pull Superboy off of Slade. Tempest shook his head

"Actually my friend, he cannot. Upon the discovery of your disappearance we went to your tower, Superboy automatically noticed the nanobot's frequency and they were destroyed." Robin stared at Tempest before allowing a tired smile to his face

"Thanks guys, I…I think I'm going to collapse now." And true to his word, weeks of forced 'endurance training' caught up to the boy and he passed out, being caught by Kid Flash, who leant him against the wall. All of the young adults turned to Slade and Artemis spoke up

"Now, we should have a…talk about what happens when you hurt our troll-boy." Slade didn't stand a chance.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Slade woke up with a start, slipped his mask on and climbed out of bed in one swift motion. Somebody was in his room

"Oh, very nice Robin. You may have actually succeeded if I were a lesser man." He called out, there was no answer

"Robin? Answer me apprentice" a voice came out of the darkness

"Good guess, but no Slade, I'm not Robin." Slade raised an eyebrow under his mask

"Then who are you?" the figure that stepped out of the shadows was in his twenties and wore all black with a blue bird on the front. The man glared at Slade

" You can call me…Nightwing"

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

"I'm leaving." Slade turned to look at Robin, who had a small pack over his shoulder and was in a set of civilian clothes.

"Is that so? Then what would stop me from killing your team?" he asked, wondering what the boy was up to, Robin smirked

"Nothing. Well, except my 'sister-in-law' there." Robin pointed behind Slade, and Slade turned to come face-to-face with the infamous Cheshire, former assassin for the League of Shadows he didn't even have time to react before a poisoned dagger was thrust into his heart.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Slade walked into the main room of his lair

"Apprentice! Come here" a shadow dropped from the rafters and landed in front of him

"Yes master?" the boy asked eagerly "do you have a job for me?" Slade chuckled

"Indeed, I need you to retrieve an object for me from Wayne Enterprises" the boy previously known as Robin, who now once again went by Red X nodded

"Yes master, if the Titans appear may I kill one?" he asked eagerly

Things had been much simpler for Slade since the boy had snapped.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

(The one that may have)

Slade watched over a hidden camera as Robin slept in his cot. The boy had been acting depressed since fighting his friends on top of Wayne Enterprises, Over the speaker, he could hear the boy mumbling apologies in his sleep toward someone named Bruce, Slade paused, Bruce…Wayne Enterprises…he chuckled

"Well well well Mr. Wayne, I would never have expected someone like you to be the Batman…" He could definitely use this to his advantage.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

And I'm back! Sorry it took so long, something happened on my laptop and spellcheck wasn't working, I wasn't going to post a story that had all those little errors that happen when you're really tired because your best story ideas come to you at midnight like mine do.


	12. What Was I Thinking 1

What Was I Thinking? 1

Yeah, so read my horrible, terrible, really bad writing from age 9/10/11 and laugh. Seriously, I'm glad I re-wrote this from scratch

-Jumbleyard Of Drabbles-

_T__**he Truth About Robin Chapter 1**_

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or batman

Robin sat looking over the newspaper clippings covering his wall.

"Man, we are good," he said as he looked over the Titan's victories. But then he noticed a frightful thing in the corner of every photo. He was there...Batman.

Robin buzzed in the Titans for an emergency meeting.

Robin heard a buzz of voices.

"dude what is this about?" (Bb)

"Yeah why are we here man?" (CY)

"Robin? What is the problem of yours?" (Star)

"Yeah?" (Terra)

"Get over with it!" (Raven)

Robin said, "I guess you have to know sooner or later... "

Flash Back

"Richard Grayson pay attention!"

Richard popped out of his daydream and found himself not fighting crime as Robin the Boy Wonder, but as Richard Grayson. He sat up straight as he stared at the teacher.

"Day dreaming again Richard?" His Teacher asked. "Fifth time in half an hour! That's it go the principal's office!" barked Mr. Fartnose, as Richard called him - Mr. Fatnos really...Wait a Sec. FATNOS!

AT THE OFFICE

The principal had not only expelled Richard from the 6th school this month, but also called his guardian, Bruce Wayne, otherwise known as Batman….

"Wait… Dude, you're telling us that you lived with Batman? He trained you? Awesome!"

'Yes BB, I am."

When Bruce got there Richard was sitting glumly in a seat and Bruce was frowning.

"Richard, come on. We will talk at home"

"Ok…"

"Wait you got expelled from 6 schools in one month!" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes… let me finish"

At home

Richard was sitting on his bed trying to avoid Bruce's harsh glare.

"THE 6TH ONE THIS MONTH, RICHARD! 6!" Bruce yelled angrily. His voice calmed slightly, as he tried to understand. "What is going on! I mean 1 school is annoying, but 6!"

Bruce put a hand on Richard's shoulder, sitting next to him on the bed. "Please tell me what is going on!"

"I DON'T KNOW! I JUST DOZE OFF. LEAVE ME ALONE!" yelled Richard.

"Richard… I just want to know what is wrong…"

"NOTHING! I JUST DOZE OFF. SCHOOL IS BORING AND USLESS! I FALL ASLEEP!"

"Richard, listen. I understand school is boring, but you have to stay awake!"

Unfortunately as Bruce left he saw a newspaper clipping that caught his eye. "What's this? JUMP CITY NEEDS NEW HEROS? You thought you could just leave without a trace?"

"Yes, I'm sick of being a sidekick. Sick of this life… sick of you!" shouted Richard, noticing a tear slip down Bruce's cheek. but he was too angry to care.

"You can't leave. I won't let you!"

"FINE!"

But as soon as Bruce left Richard got in his costume and leaped out the window, never to come back…

"So you just left? Cyborg asked, incredulously.

"Yes, I need to hide to keep away from Batman."

They all tried to help by suggesting hiding spots..

BB thought Robin could hide in his room.

"Sorry BB, not enough room" Robin smiled.

CY told Robin he could hide in the car.

Robin rejected this idea. "We don't want him to find me"

Star said, "Tamaran."

"No, I want to keep near you guys and on earth. Sorry, Star"

Terra suggested her cave."

"It makes me freak out. It reminds me too much of the Batcave. Sorry."

Raven's idea was best. "Hide in my mind"

"Good idea Rae uh…ven"

She put him in her mind just in time. Just then, Batman crashed through the window

"WHERE IS HE?"

Me: HA! CLIFFHANGER! Sss (sorry so short)

BB: ok this is freaky

Rae (IN ROBINS VOICE): Hurry up I HATE IT IN HERE!

Rae (normal): be quiet Robin!

(This is 4 years after my fanfic where Terra comes back)

R&R PLEASE! NO FLAMES!


	13. Of Times To Come 1

Of Times to Come 1

Just so you know, I read that in one comic, Barry got sucked into the Speed Force and that was how he died, so I incorporated that into JLU to explain why Wally's the Flash.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Batman's POV

There was white lightning dancing around The Flash, pebbles floated around him, defying gravity. Flash turned. "I feel kinda funny…" Suddenly he looked like a ghost, all I could think was 'god, not again' I couldn't stand to lose another speedster to the Speed Force, not after Barry. Then I noticed Luthor, laughing.

"Well…looks like I did kill him after all..." My attention was caught by Superman, staring down at Luthor, who smirked. "I think I was mistaken before, this is the part where you kill me." Superman grabbed Luthor and held him far above his head, his neck in his grasp. Wonder Woman ran forward to stop him but I stepped in front of her, this was something Superman had to do on his own.

"I'm not the man who killed president Luthor," he stated, pulling the man to see him eye to eye

"Right now I wish to heaven that I were, but I'm not." Suddenly, Martian Manhunter called out.

"Superman, everyone, Flash is still alive! I'm in telepathic contact with him. His spirit is weak, and growing weaker, but he is still alive!" He was feeling around, looking for something. Shayera began to move, and there was another flash of light, revealing a blue portal.

"Flash!" Hawkgirl yelled.

"Shayera?" We all heard. My heart stopped, 'please Wally, be ok'. His voice continued

"It's so beautiful here. There's a force…a speed force. And it's calling me home. I have to go now…" Flash's rang out, echoing off of nothing and everything at the same time, and Hawkgirl 's face grew more frightened.

"No Wally! Grab my hand!" She yelled. And suddenly, she began to slide into the portal, but Green Lantern grabbed her hand.

"I'm here too Wally!" he yelled. Martian Manhunter ran forward, and then Superman.

"We're all here!" Superman yelled. Wonder Woman grabbed his hand, and I grabbed hers. We weren't going to let go. Suddenly Flash`s voice came out of the portal again

"Hold on guys…I just about…Got him!" Suddenly it became easier to pull him out, was he fighting us? Why would he- My train of thought was cut short as TWO red and yellow bodies fell out of the portal. Wonder Woman, Superman, Martian Manhunter and I all froze, but Superman was the first to voice what we were all thinking.

"Barry?"

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Wally's POV

What a rush! I just beat Luthor, I was going so fast…I was going…to fast…oh no…I turned to the League

"I feel kinda funny…" I said…I was fading…I could hear it calling, it sounded so beautiful, like an orchestra…I could see it all around me…the Speed Force…

'Flash? Wally can you hear me?' J'onn's voice rang out in my head

'J'onn? It's so beautiful…I feel so…free...' Suddenly there was…something in front of me, and I heard Shayera's voice

"Flash!" I could say goodbye, I was glad, Uncle Barry didn't get to say goodbye…I wonder if he's here… I called out

"Shayera? It's so beautiful here. There's a force…a speed force. And it's calling me home. I have to go now…" Shayera's voice called out again even more scared

"No Wally! Grab my hand!" She yelled, I looked and saw…tan. Was that her hand? Could I leave? I grabbed it and tried pulling myself out, then I heard John yell out

"I'm here too Wally!" And felt myself be pulled a little, Just then I some someone familiar…Was that…

"Uncle Barry?" I whispered to myself, he looked so calm, like he didn't have a care in the world…but this place wasn't safe, and I had the chance to get him back! Just then I felt a strong pull towards the portal

We're all here!" Superman yelled, were they all pulling me? I fought back, Uncle Barry was almost here, I called out

"Hold on guys…I just about…Got him!" I grabbed him and let the two of us be pulled out, I fell, clutching Uncle Barry tightly and heard Superman say his name before I turned to Shayera

"I can never go that fast again…if I do, I'm never coming back…" I mumbled, before passing out, holding the most important person in the world to me, one I thought I had lost years ago.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Barry's POV

Running, keep running, don't stop, never stop, run…run…keep running…I feel so FREE. I am one with the Force, the force is life, the force is everything, Nothing else matters. Keep running. What? Someone's grabbed me? What? NO! I struggle. I'm…Out? Out of the force? Wally? Is that Wally? Why's he in my costume? How long have I been running? I'm so tired…Is that Batman? He's calling my name…What? So tired…I think I need a rest…Sleep now…

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Yup he way I see it, for Wally to be Flash, something must have happened to Barry, In the comics, he got eaten by the Speed Force, in the show, Wally got eaten by the Speed Force, see how that works?


	14. Kid Flash and the Rogues 3

Kid Flash and the Rogues 3

I own the name given to Mas y Menos, because they don't have civilian IDs yet, I looked up Spanish last names, and it was literally one of the two examples on the first page, and just too perfectly cheesy to pass up.

In my head canon Kid Flash, Pied Piper and the Trickster are all the same age and best friends, Piper and Trickster only tie for second as Kid Flash's Best Friends, only behind Robin and Red Arrow, because they're brothers.

Yeah, this one centres more on the Rogues; it didn't start out that way, but that's how it ended up.

Little Edit: Thanks to Vi-Violence for pointing out I forgot Captain Boomerang, don't be mad, I wrote this story at 2 AM.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Mirror Master was enjoying a leisurely afternoon stroll through the mirror dimension, listening to the snatches of conversations coming in through reflections. He was just about to head home when a familiar voice caught his attention.

"Wait, Mas and Meno's last name is Gonzales! Really?" Mirror Master paused and back-tracked looking around until he found the right reflection. Sure enough, there was Baby Flash, talking on some yellow communicator that Mirror Master didn't recognize. He couldn't quite make out the voice on the other end though.

"Have they ever watched Loony Tunes?" just then a door opened and a girl with pink hair in a ponytail came in smiling

"Hey, are you ready for our date?" she asked, leaning against the wall. Baby Flash smiled and turned to the communicator

"Definitely babe, just one sec" he zipped away and came back in a set of civvies holding a rose, he handed her the rose and she pecked him on the cheek, then the two walked out. Once they were gone, Mirror Master stepped into the room and pulled out his cellphone, because phones don't work in the mirror world, after two rings Captain Cold answered

"Hey Len, it's Sam, I'm going to be a bit late, I'm in Wire City and I've got to follow Baby Flash on his date." He hung up before he could get Cold's reaction, and hopped back into the mirror.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

He spent an entire afternoon following the kid and his girlfriend around, there were six primary facts he picked up over the day, and only the sixth fact bugged him

1. Baby Flash was leader of a team of heroes here in Wire City

2. Baby Flash's girlfriend used to be a villainess, but he converted her to the side of good and she was second-in-command on his team

3. Her name was Jinx, her civilian name was Jennifer Rose Jones, and the Rose was some fluff about Baby Flash always giving her Roses

4. Baby Flash REALLY loved this girl, a lot

5. Her powers centred on making things short circuit and rust, she was pretty much a bad luck charm

6. Trickster and Pied Piper have known where Baby Flash was the whole time and never said anything, not even when Flash himself burst into their hideout asking if they had seen him.

He found out the sixth fact when Piper and Trickster showed up in their civvies and chatted with the two for about half an hour before Piper spotted him. The kid went paler then Captain Cold the time he caught the flu and started stammering. Baby Flash and Trickster to see what had him so freaked out, and Mirror Master just stood there with his arms crossed. Just then Flash ran up, Mirror Master smirked

"Perfect timing Flasher, I figured if I told Cold what I was doing where, you'd show up, but what took you so long? I called Cold hours ago." Flash rolled his eyes before giving Baby Flash this disappointed, kind of hurt look that could make Batman feel guilty and turning back to Mirror Master

"Some of us have this thing called a job; it's how non-criminals make money" Mirror Master scowled

"Hey, I have a job, it's called being a Rogue, anyway, you take your brat and his little girlfriend and I'll take mine?" Flash nodded, all three boys were staring at their feet, looking the image of a kid caught doing something they weren't supposed to be doing, while Jinx looked between the adults and the teens confused. In a blink, Flash, Baby Flash, and Jinx were gone in a red and yellow blur. Mirror Master stared at the two teenaged members of the Rogues, still avoiding his eyes and stepped out grabbing each by a shoulder and dragging them back into the Mirror Dimension.

"I think you two can explain to Cold EXACTLY why you didn't seem at all surprised to find Baby Flash here." The two boys gulped and looked at each other with dread in their eyes before Mirror Master suddenly paused and looked at them suspiciously

"How exactly did you two get all the way to Wire? I know you were in central this morning." He asked, the two looked at each other, nodded, then looked defiantly back at him, Mirror Master groaned

"Impulse gave you a lift, didn't he?" Trickster nodded before pausing and shaking his head vigorously and Piper face palmed. Mirror Master shook his head and popped through a mirror, which conveniently led to the Rouge's living room, shoved the two boys onto the couch and pulled his phone out again

"Hey, Barry; just thought you'd want to know how my brats reached Wire City when they were in Central this morning. I'll give you a hint, the kids are all conspiring against us, both of mine, both of yours, and I'll bet if you ask Wally, he knows where the rest of the missing Brats are." Barry groaned on the other end of the line

"Thanks Sam, I'll be sure to ask him once Iris is done chewing him out, anything else?" Mirror Master paused for a second to think then shook his head

"Nope, see you later" he hung up the phone, and then turned to the two boys still on the couch and turning to the door

"Hey! Team meeting!" There was a variety of thumps from around the old warehouse-turned-loft that was their hideout and Captain Cold, Weather Wizard, the Top, Captain Boomerang and Heatwave tumbled into the make-shift living room, Cold growled

"What's so important that you needed to yell?" Mirror Master ignored their leader's bad attitude and crossed his arms

"As some of you know, I spent the day following Baby Flash on a date." He paused for a second to let he chatter die down before continuing

"Anyway; the date was in Wire, where apparently, he's the leader of his own little do-gooder team; but that's not the interesting part, the INTERESTING part is who he stopped to chat with." He thumbed over at the couch where Piper and Trickster were still sitting, looking like they were on death row.

"Apparently, these two numbskulls have known where he's been for months, and that's where they've been disappearing off to." All the adult Rogues turned to look at the boys, and Piper glared

"Hey, it's not our fault if none of you watch or read the news; it was all over the news a few months ago when he helped take down the Brotherhood of Evil in Paris!" Cold sent him a glare, but instead of backing down, he stood up and dragged Trickster to the door, Mirror Master was about to ask what he was doing, when there was a rush of air and the boys disappeared in a yellow and white blur, signifying that both Kid Flash and Impulse had just 'freed' the two from confrontation.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

I think I'll end there, I might continue it later, but really, I was trying to write Kid Flash and the Rogues, not the Rogues and Kid Flash, this ended up being totally about the Rouges with a bit of Wally tossed in!

Ever notice how much alliteration is in the names of the Flash Rogues?

Mirror Master

Captain Cold

Weather Wizard

Pied Piper

The Top

The Trickster

And then there's Heatwave, and Catain Boomerang being weird.


	15. Of Birds and Batsiblings 1

Of Birds and Batsiblings 1

Dick- 17 (Robin)

Jason- 15 (Blackhawk)

Tim- 12 (Redbird)

Stephanie- 10 (Phoenix)

Cassie- 9 (Blackbird)

Damian- 4 (Shadowbat)

Terry- 2 (Blackbat)

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

The Titans were just handing Cinderblock off to the authorities when a kid rode past on the R-Cycle. The team froze for a second, following the kid with their eyes, before Robin leapt into action, chasing whoever it was that stole his bike. The rest of the team raced after him.

"Who on earth hotwires a superhero's bike?" yelled Cyborg, Robin looked over his shoulder

"I have a pretty good idea" he growled, before tossing a Bird-a-rang into the tire of his own bike, causing it to crash. The kid on the bike jumped off before it crashed and tried to run off, but ran into Raven's energy field and fell backwards. Robin stormed over and hauled the kid up growling

"Blackhawk what have I told you about-wait," He blinked and looked closer "Redbird? What are you doing? You're supposed to be the good one!" He dropped the kid by and crossed his arms, while the rest of the Titans stood confused. The kid, who was wearing what looked like Robin's costume except it was all different shades of red, with an odd black mask, crossed his own arms

"Hawk dared me to, so I had to! Besides, it's not like you never hotwired the Batmobile!" Robin uncrossed his arms and smacked the kid on the back of his head

"That's not the point! You don't touch my bike! Wait…what are you doing in Jump?" he asked cautiously, the kid, Redbird smiled

"Oh, Batman's on an off-world mission, and A's on vacation, so Batman dropped us off here because last time Hawk was in charge he lit the kitchen on fire!" Robin froze

"Us?" he asked, fear evident in his voice, before Redbird could answer, one of the windows on the tower blew out in a burst of flame. Robin took off running towards the tower dragging Redbird with him, the rest of the Titans followed, Starfire carrying the R-Cycle. By the time they reached the tower, the sprinklers had already put the fire out, and in the middle of the living room was a bunch of unhappy kids. Robin stalked up to the oldest, a teenage boy and glared at him

"What. Did. You. DO?" he shouted, and the boy shrugged

"I was trying to make dinner, but there was something alive in there!" he yelled, pointing at the fridge, one of the kids held up a flamethrower and smirked

"I killed it, it was actually very easy, I don't know why they screamed" he scoffed. Robin looked over, sighed and patted the kid on the head, simultaneously taking the flamethrower out of his hands

"That's nice Shadowbat" the boy scowled and shoved Robin's hands away from his hair. Robin put the flamethrower on the charred counter before turning to the kids who were now sitting on the couch. There was silence for a second before Starfire finally spoke up

"Um…Robin? Who are these children, and why are they in our tower?" Robin smirked

"Titans, these are my younger siblings, Blackhawk, Redbird, Phoenix, Blackbird, Shadowbat, and is that a baby? Where'd this one come from!" Robin picked up the smallest, a baby in Batman footie pajamas. Blackhawk smirked

"Same place as Shadowbat, at the moment, we're calling him Blackbat" Robin's jaw dropped

"He had another?" Blackhawk shook his head

"Nah, Waller, took his DNA and pulled a Superboy, half him, half some chick, at least this one's mom isn't a crazy assassin like Shadow's" he said, thumbing to Shadowbat. Robin handed Blackbat to Starfire, who automatically started cooing over him and he turned to the rest of the kids

"Okay, since apparently you're staying here for a bit, I'm laying down a couple rules, Rule 1, Don't touch my bike, Rule 2, Don't hack the tower, Rule 3, Stay out of any rooms you don't have permission to be in, I know where the flamethrower came from, and you're not supposed to be in the Batcave Armory. Rule 4, do what the Titans tell you to." After all of the kids nodded, some more reluctantly than others Robin smiled

"Now, who wants pizza?"

-Jumbleyard or Drabbles-

Yep, that's the end of one of my many plot bunnies, set free and probably hit by a truck somewhere.

I love the Batfamily! Wait until you see my next one, the ages are flipped (Terry's 27).


	16. The Old Team 3

The Old Team 3

So, I figure, they can't ALWAYS have no clue where they were, so Viola!

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Batman didn't know about the postcards.

Superman didn't know about the postcards.

Black Canary didn't know about the postcards.

Red Tornado didn't know about the postcards.

Captain Marvel DID know about the postcards, but also knew Robin was fine, so he didn't tell.

The first postcard came a week after Robin disappeared; on the front was a picture of a robin, the card read 'Hey guys, sorry I left, I didn't have a choice. Don't tell him about this'. Kaldur hid it in a book in his room.

The second postcard came exactly a month later, the picture was of a cityscape with the lettering JUMP CITY in colorful letters on the front, there was a building shaped like a giant T in the middle off the bay. The card read 'I didn't mean to, but somehow I've made my own team. I'm the leader' Conner put that one in a picture frame, a photo of their whole team in front of it.

The third postcard came a month later again, this time the picture was of five teenagers in battle poses, Robin in front. It read 'This is my new team, Cyborg, Raven, Starfire and Beastboy. Raven's the girl in the purple cloak, she's nice, if a little quiet, Starfire's from the planet Tamaran, she reminds me a bit of Megan and we've learned quickly not to eat her cooking. Cyborg's kind of obvious; he's a tech genius and has already taken the position of 'team big brother'. Beastboy's the green kid, he can turn into any animal imaginable, turns out he's Garfield Logan, I think his powers might have come from that blood transfusion, He says to tell Megan hi.' Megan hid it in her mattress where she could read it often.

A new postcard came every month, Robin kept in solid contact, telling them about his team and how it was growing, Kaldur was entertained when Aqualad joined the Titans, he had long since shed that title and was going by Tempest instead. There was a period when the postcard came, not in Robin's handwriting, but in Garfield's, he said Robin had been hurt and couldn't write, but that everything was fine, so they didn't worry that much.

They were a little interested when Robin wrote saying that the original Roy had joined the team, even more so when they were put on their own team together. Slowly the collection grew so great that they put them into a scrapbook in order.

Years later, they received their monthly postcard, and to their surprise, Kid Flash was on the front, his arm around a girl in black with pink hair and cat-like eyes, a skinny yellow-skinned boy behind them beside a large blue-skinned boy the same age and a blue and pink boy. This time the card read 'The Wire City Titans, Kid Flash, Jinx, Thunder, his twin brother Lightning and Kilowatt. Yes, Jinx is the same Jinx I used to write about, the leader of the Hive 'Five', apparently, KF convinced her she didn't have to be evil, according to the video feed; he flirted with her until she switched sides (what a surprise). She took down her old teammates in Paris during the showdown against the Brotherhood of Evil', so I don't doubt that she's really made the switch at all, she has nowhere to go now. Wish you lot were here.'

The latest postcard was actually a picture of Robin and his team in Tokyo. The writing on the back detailed an adventure they had gone on, traveling to Tokyo to hunt down a villain who had attacked their tower. The end of the message was the most interesting 'And now Starfire and I are a couple! This is actually the happiest I've been since I left Young Justice. Don't get me wrong, the Titans are great, but they're not you. I'm so serious all of the time that KF asked me when I turned into Batman. Since KF joined, I've been cutting loose a lot, I think I needed him. The invitation to join's still open. Robin'

A bit of money switched hands at Robin and Starfire getting together, then Megan stood up to get the postcard scrapbook from the wall they hid it in, placed it onto the first blank page and dated it. Just then a voice came from the doorway

"Hey kids, we need to have a meeting" the team spun around to see Black Canary in the doorway. Megan calmly lowered the book so that it was inside the countertop and the team nodded

"OK Black Canary, is something wrong?" Zatanna asked, Black Canary sighed and put on a serious face

"Not quite, see, the League's been talking, and we've decided it was time to shut down Young Justice and give you all invitations to join the Justice League!" at the end she was smiling, expecting them to be happy, when she saw the looks on their faces, her smile slipped

"Is something wrong?" she asked and the team shared a look, before Artemis spoke up

"But, why would you shut down the team? I mean, it's not that we're not honored, but we like being black-ops." Aqualad nodded

"We have been discussing this for months, ever since Captain Marvel accidentally let it slip that the Justice League was considering inducting us, and we have decided that we would much rather stay as we are" Black Canary raised an eyebrow

"Whatever happened to proving yourselves to League? That was how this team started." Zatanna nodded

"Yeah, that was how it stared. But not how it's ended. I'm sorry Black Canary, but we all decided if the League does shut down Young Justice, we're going to take Robin up on his offer to join his team." Black Canary blinked

"Robin? What team?" Megan pulled the photo album out and handed it to Black Canary, who flipped through it before handing it back

"You've known where he was the whole time." She said, not as a question but as a fact. The team nodded

"Since a week after he left" Conner stated, pointing to the date under the first postcard. Black Canary sighed

"I have to talk to the League" she walked out of the room, once she was gone Rocket spoke up

"Ok either we're going to be fired, or they're going to shut down the team, so…Are we Titans now?"

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

"Hey Robin, you have visitors" Robin paused in writing his latest postcard to his old team to look up at Beastboy standing in his doorway

"Really?" he stood up and went to the main room, where the entire Young Justice was standing, Kaldur smiled

"There is good news and bad news my friend." Robin raised an eyebrow

"The good news is that we have decided to take you up on your invitation" Robin would have smiled but he had a question first

"Okay, what's the bad news?" Conner shrugged

"The League found our scrapbook of postcards and found out that we've known where you were the whole time." Robin actually laughed, his team all paused to look at him, he REALLY needed to laugh more if they weren't used to his laugh by now

"Just? I'm sorry, but Batman probably knew the whole time. Anyway, you could probably just be your own branch if you want." The young Justice team shared glances and nodded

"Cool, I was looking for enough new members to set a team in Battery City anyway, usually I send a senior member to help out with getting the team running smoothly, but I don't need to worry about that with you guys, do I?" Kaldur smiled

"Probably not" they sat on the couch, planning the specifics of their new tower when Robin spoke up, a trollish grin on his lips for the first time in years

"Hey, if internal means inside and external means outside, does ternal mean side?"

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Run Bunny Run!


	17. What Was I Thinking 2

What Was I Thinking 2

In honor of me getting like 4 reviews today I'm posting another chapter of The Truth About Robin-Original Verion!

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Bb: "Say you don't own Teen Titans!"

Me: "Never!"

Cyborg: "I'll blast you!"

Robin: "Hurry, before you're toast!

Me "OK! OK! I don't own Teen Titans!"

Terra: "OK, then let's start."

Raven (normal): "Hurry up. If Robin sings the 'I love Star' song (to tune of the 'I love you' song), I'**m gonna scream."**

Raven (robin's voice): "Hmm... I LOVE STAR! STAR LOVES ME! I WANNA BE HER FAMILY! THE NUMBER OF HUGS AND KISSES 1-2-3-4 NOW I LOVE HER EVEN MORE!"

Raven : "!"

On to the story!

Batman runs in

"I heard Robin! Where is he?"

"Umm - he went on a vacation" answer the titans

The next day Beastboy and Cyborg were playing on the gamestation, when suddenly a pink raven walks in smiling and singing. "hee hee hee! tra la la! J Ha ha ha!"

Titans stare o.O

Robin walks in. "She kicked me out of her mind" he said, with a smile. "I let happy out."

"WHAT! " O.O - everyone yells.

Raven walks out wearing her black cloak "He Let HER…." she points at happy. "OUT! "

Robin looks around to see if Batman is close. "Batman will find me if I stay here. I'm taking a vacation to keep him away… stay out of my room!"

Well, the Titans got curious and went into Robin's room.

"WHAT THE?" All they saw was a table and a huge mess. In fact, when the door opened a huge pile of clothes and Slade stuff fell on them!"

Then 'Robin' walks in behind them. They whirl, and notice that his hair is flowing down his back. (a/n Um, _**his**_ hair?)

"Umm dude, since when is robin a girl?" asks Bb

Me: "There, I'm done."

Bb: "you evil person!"

Me: "What?"

Bb: "Two things:

1. Cliff hanger!

2. YOU MADE ROBIN A GIRL!"

Me: "n…oops tell you in the next chapter."

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Yup, for those who've read the current, re-written from scratch version of TTAR, yes, that's Bluejay


	18. Since When Could You Do THAT 1

Since When Could You Do THAT 1

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

It all started when a reporter asked if Beastboy could turn into people 'People are mammals after all', and Beastboy got an odd look on his face. It ended with the Doom Patrol.

After Beastboy got asked that, he locked himself in his room, one time, Cyborg forced his way in to find Beastboy reading a book on anatomy, he decided he didn't want to know and left.

A few days later, a green Starfire in Beastboy's uniform walked into the room for breakfast. Everyone turned to stare.

"Hey guys, check it out, I CAN turn into people!" he (she?) turned at different angles, showing off, before turning into Beastboy again, with one difference. Robin spoke up first

"Um…Beastboy? You still have…"he trailed off and pointed at Beastboy's chest, Beastboy looked down and blushed

"Oops, sorry dude, I've been spending a LOT of time in this form the past couple days" and with that in the air, he (she?) turned back into a boy, grabbed a plate of soy waffles and left the room. Cyborg blinked

"Did he just…" he shook his head; he didn't need to picture his pseudo little brother doing THAT

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

After about a month of Beastboy spending most of his time in his room, Robin got sick of it and called in the big guns.

"It's not a problem, just a bit…awkward, I mean, normally, we'd handle it ourselves, but we don't really know how to ask him to stop…He's spending all his free time in front of a mirror as different girls!" on the screen Mento blinked, a bewildered look on his face, before leaving the room. He came back with Elastigirl

"Tell her, I don't know how to deal with…teenagers" Robin relayed the whole story again, and Elastigirl frowned

"Thank you for telling me Robin, tell Garfield that if he doesn't stop, I'll come stop him, he should have more respect for women." When Robin reiterated that to Beastboy, he stared

"DUDE! You told my parents on me? Whatever, fine, I'll stop, but seriously Rob, way to be a killjoy"

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Yep, because Beastboy is a hormonal teenage boy and would SO do that if he could.


	19. Of Birds and Batsiblings 2

Of Birds and Batsiblings 2

And here's the reverse! Because no matter how awesome Robin being eldest is, age reversal Bat!Fam is classic!

Dick- 17 (Robin)

Jason- 19 (Blackhawk)

Tim- 20 (Redbird)

Cassie- 22 (Blackbird)

Stephanie- 24 (Phoenix)

Damian- 26 (Shadowbat)

Terry- 29 (Blackbat)

Bruce- 45 (Batman, Duh)

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

The first sign of trouble is when the alarm went off in a warehouse. So many villains use them as hideouts that Robin and Cyborg set motion sensors at waist height around the entrances to try and prevent crime by stopping it before it started. They sent Starfire to check it out; if she needed help she'd call.

When Starfire reached the warehouse it was quiet, she glided around the outside before entering through a window. She was about to call telling Robin nobody was there when a voice came from the shadows.

"About time one of you turned up" Starfire squeaked and sent a starbolt flying towards the voice in surprise. The person who had spoken, a man in his late teens or early twenties wearing all red with a black mask easily dodged and held up his hands

"Easy girl, we're not here to hurt you, we just want your help." Starfire looked at him warily, hands still glowing

"We?" She asked, looking around as five other people stepped out of the shadows surrounding her.

"Yeah, I'm Redbird, these are my siblings Blackhawk, Phoenix, Blackbird, Shadowbat and Blackbat" he pointed to each one as he introduced them

"We're looking for our youngest brother, he disappeared about two years ago after a fight with our dad and we haven't heard from him since" explained Phoenix. Starfire gasped and clasped her hands together

"That is terrible! Of course I shall help you!" she cried, and she pulled out her communicator

"Yeah Star?" Robin's voice echoed though the room, Starfire didn't notice the glances the others in the room shared

"The people in the warehouse were just looking for their younger brother, Robin." She explained cheerfully, there was a pause and muttering in the background before Robin's voice came over the speaker again

"Well, it is a really quiet week, what warehouse are you at? We'll come by and help, it would be good to get some fresh air" Starfire smiled

"Glorious! It is warehouse 15 on the east dock Robin."

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

When they arrived at the warehouse, Robin froze

"Star…who are those people behind you?" Starfire smiled

"They are the ones looking for their younger brother! They are-" Beastboy cut her off

"Blackhawk, Redbird, Phoenix, Blackbird, Shadowbat and Blackbat! Dudes! Can I have your autographs!" he cried pulling out a pad of paper and pen. Robin slapped his forehead with a gloved hand and Cyborg stared at them

"Wait, aren't you all like, Batman's kids? Wouldn't that make your little brother…" he cut himself off and glanced at Robin, who was having a glaring contest with Shadowbat. Starfire smiles excitedly

"Oh! You know their little brother? That is wonderful news! We must retrieve him at once!" she gushed, so excited that she completely missed the looks her new friends were giving Robin, as well as the glare he was sending back. Redbird smiled

"Well actually, that won't be necessary any longer Starfire, thanks for all your help, but we just found him" before she could turn to ask what he meant, Shadowbat tossed down a smoke bomb. There were sounds of a fight for a second, and when the smoke cleared the five of them were gone.

And so was Robin.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Yeah, I'm going to leave it here, the bunny died after Robin was caught.

I've drawn pictures of all of the Batsiblings at both ages and put them on my Deviantart account

My name is Nosyarg-Kcid


	20. Of Times To Come 2

Of Times to Come 2

This is after Divided we fall, so I already brought Barry back

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

It was movie night on the Watchtower, Movie night had a few set rules, obvious ones like 'If the Alarm goes off, pause and wait for the person dealing with it to return' or 'Flash is only aloud to eat 10 bowls of popcorn, no more'. Once again, just like EVERY movie night, there was an argument about what to watch. Finally Flash spoke up

"Hey guys, why don't we just watch the status reports? Those are pretty funny" Zatanna smiled

"Good Idea, That would be great!" everyone turned to look at them and Batman looked between the two

"What status reports?" Flash and Zatanna paused and stared at him, before Flash ran over to the main computer and tapping at some buttons, a message appeared on the screen reading '286 UNSEEN MESSAGES' Flash stared before turning to the League annoyed

"Really, you guys haven't been watching these AT ALL? OK, that's it, we're watching this!" Nobody wanted to argue with an angry Flash, so they just sat down and he hit PLAY ALL, when the video started Aquaman froze, there was an African American boy with blond hair and gills on the screen

"Status Report 1, 1 week into our journey, Aqualad Reporting. As per Batman's request, we shall be reporting to the Justice League on a weekly basis. So far everything has been as expected, the Bioship is running smoothly and all utilities are fully functional, nothing to really report. Aqualad out" Flash hit pause and turned to the League

"Six years. They have been reporting in for almost SIX YEARS and you guy's haven't been watching!" nobody said anything , so he just hit play again

"Status Report 2, Two weeks in, Superboy Reporting. We caught a few stowaways this week, Say hi guys" Superboy moved the chair away to reveal a light brunette kid in a white and red costume, a red haired teen in a red tunic, and a green skinned boy in the room

"Yeah, so Impulse, Speedy and Beastboy are with us, unfortunately, if we turn around, we could fail the mission, so says Aqualad, so we're stuck with them, they're all stuck under the supervision of one of the team members, Miss Martian has Beastboy, Red Arrow has Speedy and I have Impulse, because I have superspeed. Superboy Out"

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

"Status Report 14, Three Months and Two Weeks in, Artemis Reporting. So…I'm kind of glad I married Wally already, because I'm kind of…a little…pregnant. Congratulations Kid Mouth, you're going to be a father…If I even survive this mission. Besides that everything is running smoothly, No trouble in sight. Artemis Out" this time Green Arrow hit pause and turned to Flash, grabbing his bow

"Run" Barry, the older Flash stepped between the two raised his hands

"Ollie, You can't kill him. That was almost 4 years ago and they're married. Just look at it this way, We're grandparents!" Green Arrow groaned

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

"Status Report 103, 1 Year, 11 Months and 3 Week into the Mission, Robin Reporting. So, as you've probably noticed, I'm wearing Black, I finally outgrew my last Robin outfit, and decided that I've outgrew Robin, Miss Martian was kind enough to have the Bioship whip me up a new costume I designed once when I got bored. All systems fully functional, we fixed the issue with the engines this week. According to Superboy, we should be reaching our destination planet within the next six months. Nightwing Out"

Batman stared at the screen, Flash couldn't really blame him, he had just watched his son grow up in the process of a few hours

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

"Status Report 139, Two Years, 8 Months and 3 Weeks, Artemis, Jay and Irey Reporting, It's the twin's birthday again, say hi kids"

"Hi Daddy!"

"OK, Nothing to really report, Everything is running smoothly, I'm actually kind of glad Impulse stowed away on this mission, otherwise we'd have nobody to control the twins and teach them to use their powers"

"Uncle Bart's the best!"

"Ok, We're making progress on the mission, we might be done sooner than expected, Artemis out"

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

"Status Report 156 Exactly 3 Years into the Mission, Red Arrow Reporting in. Mission complete, we're on our way home. Nothing else to report, see you in about two and a half years. Red Arrow signing off"

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

"Status Report 286, 5 Years, 6 Months and 2 Weeks into the returning trip, Rocket Reporting. Okay, somehow we hit a wormhole or something according to Superboy and Miss Martian, it cut almost five months off of our trip, we can actually see earth now, we're almost home. Rocket Out." Everyone stared at the screen, Flash looked around, every member of the Justice League was still there and wide awake, despite the fact that they had been watching one minute reports of a mission for the past 4 and three quarter hours, even Captain Marvel, who had classes in the morning. Just then the Watchtower screen beeped, informing them that they had an incoming message, Flash dashed over and opened the transmission, and to their shock, Nightwing was on the screen

"This is Young Justice, requesting permission to land" Flash stared for second, before cheering, Nightwing laughed

"can I take that as a permission granted then?" Flash pushed the button opening the door to the hangar, inserted a USB drive into the computer and hitting a few buttons, and ran to greet them, followed by the mentors; Zatanna waved a hand in the air and chanted

"Ekam Siht a Emoclew Emoh Ytrap" Balloons, Snack food and a large banner that read "WELCOME HOME" filled the room and then she ran to greet them as well, on the screen, a slideshow of not only images from Young Justice's various missions, but also screenshots from the status reports played to music. The rest of the League headed to the hangar where a sweet reunion was taking place, but most of them were actually focused on Flash meeting his kids for the first time. Just then Nightwing noticed the elder Flash

"Who's that?" Wally froze

"Yeah…funny story actually, I might have….Kind of…gotten sucked into the speedforce beating a Luthor/Braniac fusion…about a year ago" all of the Young Justice turned to stare at him

"YOU WHAT?" Artemis screamed

"YOU IDIOT! YOU COULD HAVE DIED! THE TWINS MAY HAVE NEVER MET YOU!" Wally frowned

"I didn't have a choice, everyone else was down, it was our only chance!" Aqualad sighed

"I believe you, just be careful, you have children to care for now" Wally smiled

"I know, but on the bright side, now Uncle Barry gets to meet his grandkids!" Impulse tapped him on the shoulder, and he quickly amended himself

"Other than Bart, because he already met Bart."

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

THE END! I just needed a reason why none of the sidekicks were there


	21. Remember This 1

Remember This 1

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Kid Flash zipped into the Tower waving what looked to be one of Robin's gloves, but smaller around

"Who wants to see home movies?" Robin looked up and froze,

"is that one of my old gloves?" he asked and Kid Flash nodded

"I just downloaded three years of security footage from Mount Justice onto this thing!" Robin smirked

"Give me that!" he snatched it and, tapping it, a holographic screen popped up, he plugged it into the computer and skimmed for a second

"Oh, here's a good one!" Kid Flash raised a hand

"First thing you guys should know, is that when he was thirteen, fourteen, Robin loved playing with prefixes. Traught was the opposite of distraught, aster was the opposite of disaster, concerted, and of course, this." He gestured to the screen, where a younger Robin was sitting on a couch with a bunch of teenagers, Robin looked at his watch

"Where is he?" he asked out loud, just the Kid Flash ran into the room

"Sorry I'm late, Flash and I got a little delayed" Robin smirked

"Then you should have just gotten layed" The whole team froze and Robin blushed and Kid Flash smirked at him

"OHGODNO! I didn't mean it like that! Forget I said that!" Kid Flash laughed and ruffled Robin's hair

"Good one Rob! I am SO telling Red Arrow about that!" The screen went blank and Robin laughed

"I had forgotten about the De-Layed thing! and you know what KF? I stand by what I said, maybe I should talk to Jinx about it!" Everyones eyes widened as they turned to stare at their usually serious leader, Kid Flash talkled him

"Don't you dare! I have YEARS of blackmail on you!"the other Titans just stood off to the side, as Robin and Kid Flash rolled on the floor like a couple of kids they both sat up beside each other and Robin smiled

"I haven't felt like that in YEARS! I don't know how Kal managed to balance being the leader and being a teen" Kid Flash punched him in the shoulder

"He had us to bring him down to earth, speaking of which, Hey beastboy, you're the team jokester right? So it's you're job to make sure that Birdieboy over here acts his age!" Beastboy nodded before pausing

"Huh?"

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Yeah, this one's short, but COME ON! I couldn't pass it up!


	22. Of Mentors and Runaways 1

Of Mentors and Runaways 1

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

It was the Titans Annual General Meeting/Picnic. First they had a meeting in the conference room of a random Titans Tower, chosen by a draw, and then they had a huge barbeque. If there was any trouble in one of the Titan's cities, Kid Flash, Mas y Menos or Herald would go deal with it. Of course, the picnic games were…different, three legged race? Mas y Menos won hands down. Egg toss? Super strength made it really hard. Football? Don't even ask. All 32 titans were sitting around a table on the top floor of the Wire City Titans Tower discussing recent villain encounters and adding new data to the collective files, when Kid Flash, who was more or less staring out the window and letting Jinx do most of the talking, froze.

"Um…Robin? Robin! ROBIN!" everyone turned to stare at him and Robin looked up from the security blueprints he had been working on with Cyborg

"Yeah KF?" Kid Flash just pointed out the window, to a sight that made most Titan's blood go cold.

Heading straight towards the Tower, the Tower where Kid Flash had lived for the past year without The Flashes knowledge or consent, the Tower currently occupied by Robin, Wondergirl, Speedy and Aqualad, who were also there without the Justice League's knowledge, was the Batwing. Robin jumped up, yelled

"Scatter!" and all of the ex-sidekicks ran towards different exits, Kid Flash took the stairs down and ran out over the water, Wondergirl took the stairs up towards the roof, Aqualad jumped out the window, doing a swan dive into the ocean, Speedy and Robin ran towards the elevator and headed for the garage, hopped on their motorcycles and split off going opposite directions.

At least, that's what it looked like.

In reality, the Titans had a plan for if this ever happened. The moment Kid Flash noticed the Batwing, he sent a discrete message to eight other people, and they all activate hologram rings Cyborg made.

In reality, Mas climbed up onto Menos' shoulders and they ran across the ocean, Starfire ran up towards the roof, Tramm dived out the window, and Jericho and Beastboy rode of on Robin and Speedy's motorcycles. After five minutes, the REAL Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Wondergirl and Kid Flash calmly stood up and walked out of the room, making a beeline for the secret underground bunker in each Tower's basement, they were all completely Justice League proof (the one in the original Titan's Tower was made Trigon proof as well). This wasn't a solution and they knew it, it was just a way to delay the inevitable and try to make a compromise with the League.

It was a few hours later that Robin's communicator beeped. When he answered it an extremely nervous Cyborg was on the other end

"Hey, Rob? Um…Someone wants to talk to you…" Robin rolled his eyes

"Yeah, I kind of figured Cy, just give Batman the communicator." A few seconds later a gruff voice came over the speaker

"Robin." Robin smirked

"Yes? Is something the matter?" he asked, pulling out the cocky voice he'd worked on for years, a perfect balance of confidence, annoyance and trollocity. Batman growled

"You tell me, if you didn't think there was something wrong, then why are you in an unhackable, impenetrable room, too wide for the flash to vibrate through, lined with kryptonite and a laser grid" Robin just kept smirking

"So that we could talk on OUR terms, instead of you busting in to drag us off. And point 1, we're all at least 18 now so we're legal adults, it's not our fault that you couldn't find us." Just then the door opened and Batman gave a triumphant grunt

"Did I say Unhackable? I meant Unhackable for you." Robin's eyes widened below his mask, but he crossed his arms

"Legal. Adults. Say what you will, but you can't MAKE us do anything. The Titans are a strong group, and if you try to take us, we WILL fight you." There was a murmur of consensus from both the other ex-'sidekicks' in the room with him as well as the other Titans behind Batman. Kid Flash spoke up from beside Robin

"Do you REALLY think you can take on 36 super-powered people with something to protect? I don't." Batman's eyes narrowed

"Fine. Let's talk."

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Two days later, both sides had finally come to an agreement, since they WERE legal adults, the Justice League couldn't FORCE them to do anything, however, the Titans had to finish school, which wasn't a problem, because they were all toing correspondence courses and home schooling already, and had to get real jobs, again, not a problem, some of them already had jobs, Kid Flash drew political cartoons, Robin designed computer programs and the like, things they could do from home. The last thing was that the Titans that had mentors had to keep in contact with their mentors, to quote Flash

"I said it after that thing with CADMUS and I'll say it now, you should have called"

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Yeah, So I decided that one room in Titans Tower that they made Trigon-proof must be a secret bunker or something. Why else have a large empty room under your house? It's probably got hidden shelves full of food and water and stuff. So why would they have a secret bunker? BATMAN!


	23. Of Birds and Batsiblings 3

Of Birds and Batsiblings 3

I'm only posting the ages that matter.

Bruce-31 (Batman)

Dick-15 (Robin)

Jason-13 (Blackhawk)

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

The Titans were in Ethiopia, there had been reports of a person in a black and red mask there and Robin had insisted, it had turned out to be a random villain calling himself Tobi. On their way home Raven suddenly spoke up

"Robin! Somebody's in a lot of pain nearby! We have to go help them!" Robin nodded

"Alright. Cyborg, hand control of the T-Ship to Raven, let's go help"

When they reached the warehouse, Robin turned to give the team orders, but a chilling laugh filled the air and he froze. Robin ran towards the building, not saying anything, the team followed, and were horrified to see the Joker beating up a kid in a purple and black costume similar to Robin's with a crowbar. Robin growled and jumped in between the kid and the Joker, who smiled wider.

"Well well well, it's the OTHER bird brat, where've you been boy?" Robin ducked the crowbar and kicked Joker in the stomach, Joker scowled

"What's the matter? Don't have anything to say to Uncle J?" he taunted, Robin smirked

"Oh, I've got something to say, TITANS GO!" Joker blinked, and turned around just in time to be hit by a green rhinoceros and knocked unconscious. Robin ran over to the other kid as Cyborg defused the crudly made bomb attached to one of the pillars. Robin knelt beside the younger boy and gently shook him

"Blackhawk! Are you ok?" the kid opened his eyes and looked at Robin blearily

"Di-Robin?" he asked wincing as he tried to sit up, before he realized the situation was in

"Goldie, you have to go! There's a bomb!" Robin shook his head and put a hand on Blackhawk's chest, gently pushing him back down and begining toclean and dress the worst of the kid's wounds

"Don't worry about it squirt, my team already dealt with it, and with Joker" in the background, the other Titans shared confused glances as Robin showed a side of himself they had never seen before. Just as Robin finished bandaging his little brother up, the door was kicked in and Batman burst into the room, he looked at the unconscious Joker on the floor, then at Robin and Nighthawk, Robin looked up and raised an eyebrow

"Where've you been? I hardly expected you to let the shrimp deal with Joker on his own" Batman said nothing, but crossed over to where the two boys sat in a few steps and carefully lifted Blackhawk into his arms and carrying him out, Robin on his heels. Robin paused at the door and turned to the other Titans

"you guys go home without me, i'm going to Gotham for a bit" and with that, he was gone.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

And that is why Batman: Under The Red Hood never came to be in my headcannon


	24. What Was I Thinking 3

What Was I Thinking 3

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Me: "OK! I don't own teen titans or anything else so don't ask!

Bb: "and on with the story!"

"Umm dude, since when is Robin a girl?" asks Bb

"Who's Robin?" the girl asks. "I'm looking for my brother Richard. I have a picture here somewhere… ah! Here it is!"

She pulls out a picture of Robin without his mask.

"Isn't this his school?"

Cyborg frowns. "Ummmm… no, and I have 5 reasons for you to leave!

That's robin!

This ain't no school! Its Teen Titans Tower!

That's our leader. We are a crime fighting team called the Teen Titans!

He's on vacation!

We don't know you!"

"Oh, sorry. I'm Jamie, Richards's sister - but he calls me Blue Jay because I have blue eyes and my nickname is jay!"

Cyborg says, "Pleased to meet you. I'll contact Robin and tell him you're here!"

SSS AGAIN!

R&R SOON!

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Yes, I was 11 and stupid, I read this now and it makes me cry at how bad it is. D':

Also Jaime is stupid and thought that the Titans Tower was a school.


	25. The Old Team 4

The Old Team 4

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

"Go Go Go! Come on…..Yes!" Robin, Beastboy, Kid Flash and Cyborg were playing Titans-Battle Royal on the Game Station. Robin had just whooped the other three's butts for the third time in a row. Kid Flash groaned

"Dude! This game is BRAND NEW! How did you hack it already?" Robin rolled his eyes

"For the last time KF, I didn't HACK the game! I'm just good at it" before the argument could escalate into yet another of the Epic Bro Battles that Robin and Kid Flash had had since they had met, there was a tapping at the window. Everyone turned to look over to see if a bird had hit the window or something and Robin and Kid Flash froze. Floating outside the window was a black haired boy in jeans and a black –shirt with the Superman logo on the front; he had his arms crossed and was glaring at them.

"Hey! Supey! You finally learnt how to fly!" cheered Kid Flash, before he realized-than wasn't a good thing at the moment. Superboy's eyes glowed red and he moved his head, the Titans could see a circle melting in their window, creating an entryway. Kid Flash jumped up, grabbed Robin and ran out of the living room. They ran out the door, only to find a wall of water surrounding the tower. Kid Flash covered his face and moaned.

"We're doomed."

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

From that point on they're pretty generic

'You didn't say goodbye'

'You didn't keep in contact'

'Why is Robin such a stick in the mud?'

'blah blah blah'

So…yeah I'm ending this one there.

And in the comics Superboy did have flight and heat vision, they just took a bit to come in, so I'm sticking with that.


	26. Five Things 3

Five Things 3

Five things Jinx didn't miss (and one she still didn't, no matter what that stupid voice in her head said)

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Sharing a bathroom with six boys.

She now shared three bathrooms with five boys, the race to the bathroom was still extreme, but the wait time was never over half an hour, not like the time she was in line for two hours to take a shower and all the hat water was gone.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Being chased by the police.

the first time a cop went to shake her hand, she almost hexed him in defence, afterwards she apologized and he just laughed it off, saying she just wasn`t used to being on the good side yet.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

The hideouts.

She actually had a place to call home now, instead of a random warehouse or an underground bunker. She hadn't had a real home since she was little. Hive Academy was nice, but it was school, yeah she lived there, but there were too many rules for it to feel like home. The tower was great; it had everything she could have ever asked for. It was even better than the time she Gizmo and Mammoth kicked the original Titans out of their tower. It was home.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

The general lifestyle.

Billy Numerous and Private hive were the only members of the Hive Five who could actually take off their costumes and still pass as regular teens, so they were the only ones who could do the shopping. They were completely useless at it. She had grown used to having nothing to eat but junk food or 'good for you' health food like brussel sprouts depending on whether the stupid one or the health nut went shopping, add that on to no 'real' running water and no 'real' electricity, it wasn't that great. The Tower was like heaven, real food, hot water, cable and internet that's not being stolen from an old cat lady, she should have turned good ages ago.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Being hated.

Jinx was used to, when she walked down the street, little kids screaming and running away and adults glaring at her. What she was NOT used to was kids and adults asking for her autograph, and food places offering her free meals because it was good for business, no, she didn't miss little kids running away from her in fear at all.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

The Boys.

She didn`t miss them. It`s not like she listened at night, trying to hear Mammoth snoring, or Gizmo tinkering on something or other. She woke up early so that she could be first to use the bathroom, not to join Private Hive on his morning workout. She made breakfast because she was trying to be nice, not because she forgot where she was again and thought she was still living with four boys who couldn`t cook if their lives depended on it and one who could only make army food. It didn`t matter that she`d known them since she was small, or that they`d always been there for her. She didn`t miss them at all. No matter what anyone thought.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

No Jinx, you don`t miss them *eye roll* yeah right!

Seriously, she has to miss them a little, you know?


	27. Of Birds and Batsiblings 4

Of Birds and Batsiblings

Seriously, I need to get these kids out of my head!

Bruce-31 (Batman)

Dick- 17 (Robin)

Jason- 15 (Blackhawk)

Tim- 12 (Redbird)

Stephanie- 10 (Phoenix)

Cassie- 9 (Blackbird)

Damian- 4 (Shadowbat)

Terry- 2 (Blackbat)

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

The Titans were losing to Slade, badly, for the third time that month. I seemed that they just couldn't get a leg up on him.

"Foolish Titans, do you really think you can ever truly defeat me? You're just children" just then a shadow appeared behind Slade

"Ah, there you are, tell me Titans, have you been properly introduced to my son?" Slade asked, stepping aside, the Titans gasped

"Red X!" growled Robin, and Rex X chuckled

"Oh, is that who it was? I knocked that guy out and stole his costume, so dude, your kid is running around naked right now, 'cuz I stole his boxers too." Slade's eye widened and he jumped away, moving into a defensive stance, the guy in Red X's costume snorted

"Relax, I'm not gonna hurt you, I just wanna talk. Tell me, Deathstroke; ever heard of Ra's Al Ghul?" Slade scoffed

"Of course I have boy, and don't even try telling me you represent him, you're far to clumsy to be from the League of Shadows, let alone work represent their leader" Red X snorted derisively

"Me? No. Two of my younger siblings on the other hand? Blackbird was raised by the League as the perfect assassin, was taught how to fight instead of talk, we're still working on the talking now, and Shadowbat…well his mom is Talia Al Ghul herself, and his dad…well he's one of two kids who are biologically related to our dad the other is just a baby." Robin's eyes widened

"What are you doing here? This is my fight!" he yelled, drawing confused looks Slade and the other Titans, a voice came from the shadows

"You mean your loss big brother, because from where I stand, you're getting your butt kicked" a blond girl in a costume composed of different shades of red and orange, with a blue bit at the shoulders stepped out to the left 'Red X'

"Yeah man, if we didn't come to save your butt you would have been toast soon enough" a black haired boy in all red with an odd black mask stepped out to the opposite side, Slade chuckled

"These are your assassins? Pathetic" he spat, then his eye widened and he looked down, a katana was sticking out of his body, and a voice came from behind him

"I avoided all major organs and arteries. You'll live, father doesn't approve of killing, you see, but he says nothing about incapacitating. Now, you can either swear to leave these incompetents alone, and I'll simply remove my blade, or you can refuse, and I need just to twist slightly to the left to paralyze you from the waist down permanently, removing a few of your spinal disks in the process, something I'm sure even your accelerated healing couldn't fix." The Titans weren't really listening to the voice; they were too busy staring at the person it belonged to. It was a kid in a blue spandex suit and a red and grey cloak; he couldn't have been older than five. A kid no more than five just ran a katana through their arch nemesis and didn't seem to care. Robin walked forward

"Shadowbat." The kid looked over and Robin crossed his arms

"Stand down, Slade is MY enemy" the kid, apparently the Shadowbat Not-Red-X had mentioned growled, but complied, pulling his katana out of Slade's stomach

"Ingrate" he growled, stepping back to stand between Not-Red-X and the boy in red, Before Slade could say anything, a dart came out of the shadows and he fell unconscious. Robin looked over in the direction it came from

"Blackbird, you come out too." As soon as he said that, what looked like a boy in black spandex with a blue cape dropped down from the roof, landing between Not-Red-X and the girl in orange, Robin nodded and then looked at Not-Red-X

"Is there something else you could wear? I have an incredible urge to punch you in the face, more so than usual." Red X let out a genuine laugh and vanished. Reappearing a few moments later in a purple vest, town shirt, and black spandex pants. Robin turned to the Titans

"Titans, in case you haven't figured it out yet, meet my younger brothers, Redbird, Shadowbat, Blackhawk, and my younger sisters Blackbird and Phoenix" he said pointing to each one in turn, Beastboy cut in

"Whoa! That's a girl?" Robin, Phoenix and Blackbird glared at Beastboy, while Not-Red-X, whose name was apparently Nighthawk and Shadowbat smirked and Redbird laughed, causing Blackbird to glare at him instead.

"Yes BB, Blackbird's a girl. I'd introduce you to Blackbat as well, but he's only two and HAD BETTER NOT BE HERE" The last bit was called over to the kids, and Nighthawk just smirked even wider, causing Robin to groan

"He's here isn't he? You brought the two year old with you"

"Yes, they did" everyone jumped and spun around to where the voice had come from, just as Batman stepped out of the shadows holding a toddler in footie pajamas that looked like a miniature batsuit. Batman turned to look at Robin who held up his hands in an 'I'm innocent' position.

"I had nothing to do with this, they just showed up" Batman nodded and turned to the kids

"You lot. Batwing. NOW!" the last word was said barked in a 'disobey and die' voice, and all of the kids ran. Batman turned to Robin

"Get Deathstroke to a hospital and come up with a convincing lie" Robin nodded, and then Batman was gone. Robin then turned to the Titans

"Raven, can you levitate him out of here?" Raven nodded

"Good. If anyone asks, Red X stabbed Slade, X won't mind, it will get him a bit more street cred." The Titans stared at him and he shrugged his shoulders and started to walk out, the Titans followed, shocked

"We had to learn to lie about these things once Nighthawk got old enough to go out, now, you guys want to go out for sushi?" Beastboy recovered first, he was actually used to this sort of thing a little from the Doom Patrol

"Sure dude, which place, the one on the north end or the one in Little Tokyo?" Robin stretched his arms

"I was actually thinking the new place downtown" Beastboy nodded

"Oh yeah, I hear they have Karaoke and one of those dudes who cuts up the fish of front of you!" Cyborg finally snapped out of it and shook his head, bewildered

"YO! We got Slade's floating, bleeding body over here and y'all are talking about SUSHI!" Robin and Beastboy paused and looked over their shoulders

"Cyborg, I'm from Gotham. I used to deal with worse things than a bleeding villain daily" Beastboy nodded

"The earlier you start this work the less worrisome that sort of stuff is Cy, sometimes people get hurt, Slade fell into a volcano once, remember?" Robin looked back ahead and kept walking

"Besides, Shadowbat said that the wound wouldn't kill Slade, and it probably won't I don't think that accelerated healing comment of his was completely off, for all we know, Slade was a Super Solder or something, a lot of them went nuts." Beastboy nodded

"Oh yeah, I heard about that…" the two of them walked out of hearing range, the rest of the Titans purposefully staying far enough behind them that they couldn't hear them talk, Cyborg sighed

"Guess that's what happens when you become a superhero at eight years old, people keep talking about video games desensitizing kids to violence, what do they call that?" he asked, Raven and Starfire nodded, agreeing with him and Raven spoke up

"The way they're reacting is creepy, even for me" just then Beastboy called over his shoulder

"Hey guys! Just because you can't hear us doesn't mean we can't hear you!" he tapped his pointy ears, and Robin nodded before calling to them

"Just for that, you three can deliver Slade to the hospital and explain what happened!" Then Beastboy turned into a pterodactyl, picked Robin up and flew towards the tower.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

End. Finish. Finite. Done! I had a bit of a hard time deciding whether the adult Batsibs or kid Batsibs should do this one, so I may re-write it with…well a lot of adjustments to fit older Batsibs, I love the Bat!Family!


	28. What Was I Thinking 4

Please don't hate me becasue of the Mary Sue annoyance I wrote when I was 11.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

How will Robin react to Bluejay being at the tower! Read to find out!

Bb: "If you say she owns teen titans I'll turn T-rex on you 'cuz she doesn't"!

Me: "On with the story!"

Cyborg pulls out his communicator and contacts Robin. "Hi Robin. How's it going?"

"Fine," Robin says, "but I told you only to contact me for emergencies!"

"I know," Cyborg agrees, "but a kid named Jamie showed up saying her name is Bluejay and that she's your sister…"

"Bluejay's there! You're kidding! I'll be right over. I thought she died 10 years ago with our mom and dad on the trapeze at the circus!"

"Your parents died on a trapeze? Man! That's harsh!"

"Yes" replied Robin sadly. Cyborg saw a tear trickle down his cheek. "Someone cut the wire. Bruce adopted me. I discovered his secret. He trained me. I had school trouble. I left."

"Harsh"

"I know, anyway I'll be right there!"

Cyborg turns around to find Beast boy running around Bluejay as a cheetah.

Me: "That's that - and I do own teen titans - uh oh!"

Runs away from beast boy who is a t-rex. He smushes her.

"Ok! Ok! I don't own them!"

Robin "BEASTBOY! LEAVE HER ALONE NOW!"

Robin walks in the door and makes Beastboy get off. He turns into cheetah form and runs away.

_**HOW WILL ROBIN REACT TO SEEING BLUE JAY AGAIN? R&R TO FIND OUT!**_

Me: "Whoever gives me the longest most random review will get a permanent character in this fanfic! (As Bluejay's dog.)"

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Oh God. I cry. I read this and cry becasue it's crack, horrible, horrible crack, and when I wrote it, each chapter took me like TWO DAYS! How on earth was I gett 100% on my personal responce essays in grade 12? (those are the ones you can answer as short stories if you didn't know that)


	29. Speedy's Big Bro 2

Speedy's Big Bro 2

Ever have one of those huge fights with a sibling? The ones where you're punching and kicking and pulling hair and saying really hurtful things you don't mean? And then five minutes later you're best friends? Yeah.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

What Speedy expected to hear when he entered the original Titans Tower was video games, an argument between Beastboy and Cyborg or loud music. What he didn't expect to hear was an actual fight. He ran towards the sound, worried somebody had attacked the tower, instead what he found was Robin and Kid Flash rolling on the ground fighting like a pair of civilians, shouting indecipherably, both of their teams standing to the side looking dumbfounded. Speedy blinked and turned to Cyborg

"How long have they been doing this?" he asked, gesturing with one hand, the robotic man shrugged

"I dunno man, 'bout five, six minutes? Seven tops" Speedy cocked his head to the side, watching

"Uh huh, shouldn't we try to stop them?" Beastboy shook his head, not taking his eyes off the fight

"We tried dude, nobody can get close to them" Speedy nodded

"I can deal with that." He pulled out an arrow shaped communicator and tapped a couple buttons, a few seconds later a man's voice came out the other end

"Yeah? What?" Cyborg looked over confused and Speedy smirked

"Hey, Arsenal, Robin and KF are rolling on the ground fighting like a pair of civvies, what do I do?" Arsenal chuckled

"Just let them work it out, they do that sometimes, there isn't anything to worry about unless they start-" He was cut off by an angry shout from Robin

"Your parents didn't even want you!"

"At least I still have parent's circus brat!" Kid Flash retaliated angrily, Robin started shouting in some other language that none of them recognized, except for Starfire, who gasped. Arsenal was silent for a second before speaking again, sounding really irritated

"I'll be right there." True to his word, not five minutes later a fuming red haired man burst into the room, stalked across the floor, grabbed both Robin and Kid Flash by the collars of their costumes, bashed their heads together and dragged them out of the room.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

"Dude! Remember the time with the pink paint?"

"Oh yeah! When Batman-"

"I know! And then Kaldur-"

"Right? And then Superboy-"

"Exactly!" Robin and Kid Flash were sitting on the couch laughing about…something. Both the Jump Titans and the Wire Titans were staring at the two, trying to figure out how they could be tearing out each other's throats on minute, and then be best friends an hour later, when Beastboy asked Arsenal, who was sitting in the kitchen chatting with Speedy, both archers looked up at him, looked at each other and then at the same time answered

"They're brothers"

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

:D So in my Headcanon, Red Arrow (Roy) found Speedy (Real/Original RoY, aka Rory) after Robin started the Titans, that's why Robin and Speedy met in 'Winner Take All'.


	30. Five Things 4

Five Things 4

Five times the Titans didn't pick up on that Robin was sick and one time it was pointed out to them.

Ever notice when you're sick you seem to act younger? For example I cuddle into people and my 17 year old sister whines that her 'stummy' hurts. Well I picture Robin being a cuddler when sick; in Young Justice he had a fairly large family in a circus trailer, his parents, his Uncle Richard aunt Karla and his cousin John. Which leads me to this.

English

_Romani_

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Beastboy and Cyborg were playing video games when the WERIDEST thing happened. Robin walked into the room, looking half asleep, sat between the two of them, and pressed his face into Cyborgs side. Robin grunted and tried repositioning himself several times, before he let out a whine and swapped sides, pressing himself against Beastboy and falling asleep. Cyborg looked down at Robin

"…I think he's been working too hard, when was the last time you think he slept?" Beastboy shrugged and they went back to their videogame, completely ignoring the face that their leader was hugging Beastboy around the waist like a teddy bear and sleeping…well mostly ignoring it, Beastboy poked him a few times.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Cyborg was in the garage working on the T-Car when Robin walked in

"Hey Cyborg, I'm headin' outfor some _groceries, do _you want anything?" Cyborg blinked and slid out from under the car

"Sorry man, I didn't quite catch that, what?" Robin rolled his eyes, a normal person wouldn't notice, but Cyborg had known Robin long enough to catch the slight movement of his mask.

"I'm goin' out for groceries, you want anything?"

"Uh…no…I'm good, see you in a bit…" Robin nodded and pulled on his helmet, hopped on his R-Cycle and sped out the door, Cyborg stared after him for a second before shrugging and going back to work on his car.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Cyborg looked up as Robin entered the room and poured himself a glass of juice

"You must be thirsty man, that's the third time in the past half hour you've come and gotten a drink" Robin shrugged and downed his drink

"A lil' bit" then he walked out of the room; Cyborg just shrugged and glanced at Beastboy, who was sitting beside him thumbing through a comic book

"He must be doing some new training routine, probably conditioning himself to survive in a desert or something" Beastboy just shrugged, not looking up from his comic.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

The boys were training, Cyborg was lifting weights, Beastboy was running on his special treadmill and robin was facing off hand-to-hand against a robot, suddenly Robin froze and yawned, getting knocked into a wall by the robot. Cyborg and Beastboy looked over alarmed

"Hey Rob! You OK man?" Cyborg called, running over to the younger male. Robin nodded

"I'm fine Guys, just a bit tired today, how about we call it quits?" The other two nodded, neither wanting to point out that they'd only been training for an hour and their training sessions usually lasted four, Robin gave a sleepy smile

"Sounds good, I'm gonna get some rest" Cyborg looked over at Beastboy

"He is seriously overdoing whatever that solo training thing is." Beastboy nodded

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Cyborg entered to main room, and a paint filled balloon smacked him in the face. He growled and walked over to the kitchen to sponge the paint off of his parts, he would have to get Beastboy back for that, just then a bright pink Beastboy entered the room and glared at him

"Dude, hair dye in my shampoo? How old are you?" Cyborg looked at him

"How old am I? What about the paint filled balloon?" Beastboy looked at him confused

"That wasn't me Cy" Cyborg arched his human eyebrow

"Well, the dye wasn't me" they looked at each other

"if you didn't do it, and I didn't do it, and the girls aren't here…" Cyborg glanced at the hallway leading to the bedrooms

"I think his over-training has finally made him snap" Beastboy just nodded.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

The time it was pointed out to them

Cyborg and Beastboy were having an 'All-You-Can-Eat Breakfast Explosion'. Somehow, Kid Flash had gotten word of that fact, and had shown up for breakfast. Both boys were fighting over who's food was better, again, when Robin walked in and poured himself a glass of orange juice.

"_Morning _Cy, _Morning _BB, would you mind _keeping it down_ a bit? I was still _sleeping_" Beastboy and Cyborg looked at him, and Beastboy cocked his head to the side

"um…mind repeating that, dude?" Robin growled

"I SAID, keep it down, I was sleeping" both boys nodded their heads blankly, before Robin sat down at the counter beside Kid Flash and leant into his shoulder, closing his eyes. Kid Flash looked down at Robin and narrowed his eyes, before turning to the other two. Cyborg shrugged

"Don't bother trying to figure it out, man. He's been like that all week." Kid Flash looked at Robin and stood up and trying to pull Robin up

"Ok bro, bed, you're sick." Robin swatted Kid Flash's hands away

"I'm not that sick KF, lemme go." Kid Flash crossed his arms in a way that remind Cyborg of an older brother

"Dude, don't make me get Red to help out, because you know I will" Robin groaned

"Fine, I'm going, I'm going!" he stalked out of the room and suddenly Kid Flash was shoving Beastboy and Cyborg out of the kitchen and grabbing things off the shelf and out of the fridge

"Your 'breakfast explosion' thing will have to be postponed. I'm making soup." Cyborg looked at Beastboy

"Uh…what just happened?" Beastboy shrugged

"I dunno, apparently Rob's sick, none of us noticed, and Kid Flash did, they were both sidekicks-" he was cut off by a shout from Kid Flash

"PARTNERS" Beastboy blinked

"Okay, they were both 'Partners' to members of the Justice League, maybe they know each other better than we know them" Cyborg nodded

"I guess that's why hasn't Robin said anything about him dating Jinx, that has to be against some sort of top-secret Bat-Rule or something, but if Kid Flash is Robin's best friend…" Cyborg trailed off, then a voice came from behind them,

"Actually no, Batman doesn't have any rules against dating villains, mostly because he has the hots for Catwoman and a kid with Ra's Al Ghul's daughter Talia" Beastboy and cyborg jumped and spun around to see a man with red hair and a costume similar to Speedy's standing there. Cyborg's human eyebrow rose.

"Red Arrow. Nice to see you again, but what are you doing here" Red Arrow chuckled

"Kid Flash called me while you were chatting and told me that Robin had been sick for a week and none of you noticed" Beastboy felt the need to interject here

"Actually, the girls have been at some convention for the past couple days, it was just us dudes, I kinda though Robin was just missing Star" this time it was Red Arrow's turn to raise an eyebrow, he turned towards the kitchen

"Hey Fleetfoot! Who's 'Star' and why would Rob miss her?" Kid Flash didn't even look up from where he was chopping vegetables at superspeed

"Starfire is Rob's Girlfriend" Red Arrow nodded

"She a redhead?" he asked

"Yup, Rob still has a thing for redheads" Kid Flash yelled from the kitchen, just than an annoyed grunt came from the doorway

"I don't have a 'thing' for redheads!" Robin snapped. Red Arrow and Kid Flash turned to look at Robin, before Red Arrow walked across the room, grabbed Robin, turned him around and shoved him down into the hall

"You. Bed. Now." Robin grumbled something not feeling the aster and walked down the hall, Red Arrow chuckled, then leant against the wall, turning to Cyborg and Beastboy

"As I was saying before you distracted me with Robin's girlfriend, there are five main ways to tell that he's sick. One, he start's cuddling you; he comes from a large family, so there was always someone to cuddle when sick. Two, he starts speaking Romani; it's actually his native language, and his whole family speaks it. Three, he starts drinking lots of juice and stuff, because he's trying to get better without anyone's help. Four, he gets tired quickly, for obvious reasons. And five, he acts like a kid, in discreet ways like blending words together, pulling pranks-" Kid Flash cut in

"or saying anything along the lines of 'Aster', 'Traught', 'or Concerted', pretty much any word that has a 'Dis' in front of it, he went through a phase when he was thirteen that included brutalizing the English language by adding and removing prefixes." Cyborg and Beastboy nodded, before Cyborg spoke up

"So pretty much, if Robin starts acting weird like he has been for the past couple of days, he's sick, not exhausting himself doing some weird training thing like we thought" Red Arrow and Kid Flash looked at each other and shrugged in unison and Red Arrow spoke up

"Pretty much, but 'training thing' huh? That was a good guess."

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Ever set a plot bunnies free, only to watch it get flattened by a steam roller? I just did, I say that because I had this great plot all planned out, but then it died.


	31. Of What Once Was 1

Of What Once Was 1

Robin-10

Kid Flash-12

Speedy-16

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

"Robin, Stop bouncing" Batman ordered, Robin stopped bouncing in his seat in the Batmobile and sat still, it wasn't HIS fault he was excited, The Flash had finally convinced Batman to let him and Kid Flash officially meet, OK, so it wasn't that fair that their 'official' meeting was actually them being dropped off in Star City to be babysat by Speedy while their mentors went off on Official Justice League Business that was Very Important and Too Dangerous For You To Be There So Stop Asking The Answer Is Still No, but STILL, he was finally going to meet some heroes near his own age!

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

"You ready kid?" Flash asked his nephew; Rudolph and Mary were off on a vacation for two that Rudolph won at work, and he and Iris were happy to take Wally in for a couple weeks, it was summer vacation, so it wasn't like the kid was missing school. When the mission came up, Barry got the brilliant idea to use it as an excuse to finally introduce the sidekicks to each other, it had taken some convincing, but Batman had finally given in. Iris thought that it was a great idea, Wally didn't have too many friends, and she thought this was a great opportunity for him.

"I'm ready Uncle B-Flash!" Wally cheered, slinging an overnight bag onto his shoulders, Flash ruffled his hair

"Did you remember your emergency ration bars?" he asked, for the fifth time, Wally groaned

"Yes, I have three in my bag and two in my suit, stop being so overprotective" Barry chuckled

"Okay, Okay, let's go" and with that they sped off

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

"But why do I have to babysit? Why can't I come with you on the mission?" Speedy asked, for the fifth time that day, Green Arrow groaned and started going over his arsenal, picking which arrows to bring on this mission

"I told you, Batman and Flash need someone to babysit Robin and Kid Flash while we're off on this mission, and it's-" Speedy cut him off

"It's 'Too Dangerous', I know, I know, but I can handle it!" Green Arrow sent Speedy a glare

"For the last time Roy, NO!" he snapped, Speedy crossed his arms

"Fine, but don't expect me to enjoy watching two kids!" he snapped as he stormed out of the room, Green Arrow scrubbed a hand over his face and sighed before finishing packing his quiver and swinging it onto his back

"Now just to wait for the others to drop off their kids"

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Robin smiled at Kid Flash, and held out his hand to shake his

"Hi, I'm Robin" Kid Flash stared at him for a second, before slapping Robin's hand in the world's most awkward looking high five

"Dude, you're ten. Act your own age, not Batman's" Robin stared at him for a second before he burst out laughing, Speedy stood to the side with his arms crossed

"Whatever. Either of you hungry or anything?"

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Nobody but the three boys are exactly sure what happened that day, but when the adults returned from the mission, what had been three complete strangers were the closest of friends, and Oliver Queen's once pristine manor was practically destroyed, with half the kitchen burnt down, paint, food, and who knows what splattering the walls, and every bed, closet and piece of furniture had somehow been stripped of all mattresses and linins, emptied, moved into the ball room and made into a huge fort with a sign that read 'No Adults Allowed-Sidekicks Only' on the front.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

So, that plot bunny I mentioned last chapter? The dead one? It came back, I now have a Zombie Plot Bunny nomming my head to try and get at my brains.


	32. Of Birds and Batsiblings 5

Of Birds and Batsiblings 5

So yeah, this is pretty much the same plot as the last Of Birds and Batsiblings, except in age reversal mode, so a little bit of it is just copied out of the other one.

Dick- 17 (Robin)

Jason- 19 (Blackhawk)

Tim- 20 (Redbird)

Cassie- 22 (Blackbird)

Stephanie- 24 (Phoenix)

Damian- 26 (Shadowbat)

Terry- 29 (Blackbat)

Bruce- 45 (DANANANANANANANA NANANANANANANANA BATMAN!)

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

The Titans were losing to Slade, badly, for the third time that month. I seemed that they just couldn't get a leg up on him.

"Foolish Titans, do you really think you can ever truly defeat me? You're just children" just then a shadow appeared behind Slade

"Ah, there you are, tell me Titans, have you been properly introduced to my son?" Slade asked, stepping aside, the Titans gasped

"Red X!" growled Robin, and Red X chuckled

"Surprised? Good, because so was the guy I took the costume off of" Slade jumped away from Red X and whipped out a Bo-Staff

"Who are you?" he demanded, Red X laughed

"Would you believe a really short 20 year old? Oh and you'd better watch out, because I'm not alone" Slade and all of the Titans except Robin went on alert, Robin was squinting in the person in the Red X costume, then he crossed his arms.

"I don't need your help" he growled, Not-Red-X looked over and pulled off his Red X mask to reveal a strange black one

"Well, if you're going to be like THAT, squirt, maybe we should just drag your butt home instead of just saving your butt" Slade looked over at Not-Red –X "Oh, so I finally meet the infamous Redbird, do I? Here to save your little brother from the big bad supervillian?" he taunted, before his eye suddenly widened and he ducked, dodging out of the way of a throwing knife that imbedded itself in the wall behind him. A man in a black costume with a red and grey cloak stepped out of the shadows and crossed his arms

"You made a huge mistake going after our brother, Deathstroke." Another man, this one wearing grey and blue with a black cape dropped down behind the Titans, pulling out his own Bo-Staff

"And now you're going to pay the price" A man with spikey hair in what looked like a leather jacket and blue jeans with a Bo-Staff on his back appeared to Slade's left, with his hands behind his head

"See there's one thing you didn't think of when you went after Robin." a blond woman, wearing red and orange appeared in a doorway, putting her hands on her hips

"If you mess with one of the Batkids" a woman in purple and black with lots of fishnet dropped from the rafters, landing to Slade's right, putting one hand on her hip

"You mess with us all." Robin crossed his arms and sent the others a glare

"Come on! This is my fight!" Redbird shrugged and charged at Slade and five minutes later, Slade was unconscious in a corner. Redbird then vanished into the shadows, appearing a second later in a very red costume behind the Titans and chuckled

"Yeah, well you and your team obviously needed the help, you've been getting your butts kicked" he reached over and ruffled Robin's hair before pausing and grabbing it

"Holy- How much hair gel are you using?! Guys! Look at this!" he grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled, his hand sliding off quickly, with a huge glob of hair gel between his fingers

"He's using enough hair gel to cover the entire Batmobile, TWICE!" The blond girl ran over, pulling a comb out of her utility belt and started removing hair gel from a blushing Robin's head. Robin started swatting at her hands

"Redbird! Phoenix! Do you mind? I don't need my big sister trying to comb my hair!" the girl in purple crossed her arms

"No, you WOULD'NT need your big sister combing your hair, if you took care of it, but slathering hair gel on is NOT taking care of it! Your hair is probably longer than mine! What would A think? I ought to give you a haircut!" Robin paled

"But I like my hair like this!" Phoenix finally got the last of the gel out, stepping back from Robin, who glared at her, pulled a tube of hair gel out of his belt, and re-spiked his hair. All six of the strange heroes froze and stared at him for a second, and Robin ignoring them turned to the Titans who had been in off to the side, looking amused and confused

"Team, these are my older siblings, Blackbat, Shadowbat, Phoenix, Blackbird, Redbird, and Blackhawk" he gestured to each one as he said their names then glanced at his siblings

"Guys, these are Cyborg, Raven, Beastboy and Starfire" at Starfire's name, Blackbird and Phoenix set their targets on her, grabbed her by the arms and started to walk out of the room

"So, YOU'RE our baby brother's girlfriend…We need to talk with you…" Robin facepalmed and turned to his older brothers

"Ok…does Batman know where you guys are?" they smirked and gave him a look and Shadowbat crossed his arms

"Does he know where YOU are brat? And before you say anything, no he's still in the dark" Just then a voice came from the shadows

"Am I?" all five boys froze and paled dramatically, spinning around to face a corner, where Batman emerged. Batman glared

"How long have you known where your brother was?" Shadowbat, Blackhawk, Redbird and Blackbat exchanged glances and Redbird rubbed his neck

"Um…two, three years? Since about a month after he left" he admitted, Batman growled and crossed his arms. Robin looked around and cleared his throat nervously

"Um…Cyborg, I think I need to go for a bit…you're in charge until I get back" Cyborg nodded confused, just then, the girls returned, Phoenix and Blackbird froze in place noticing Batman

"Um…hey dad, when'd you get here?" Blackbird asked nervously, Batman glared at them and tossed down a batch of smoke bombs, when the smoke cleared, Batman, Robin, and all of his siblings were gone. Cyborg looked at the others

"This never happened, got it?" they nodded

"Good, now who's hungry?"

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

The Zombie Plot Bunny has broken through my skull and is now echoing through every part of my brain.


	33. What Was I Thinking 5

Oh GOD! Make it stop! Why did I ever think that this was a good story!?

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Me: "Hi! I just got an email address so im updating to celebrate!"

Bluejay: "This review won the contest…"

Raven: "Okay, I woke up at 6 and went on to fanfic, and I didn't want my mom to wake up, so I had to use the really bad computer, and then I read your fanfic, and I thought, 'wow, this is really good', so I put it on storie alert and now I am reviewing and thinking about how I should update my storie cause I have nuthin better to do, but then Teen Titans was on, and it was that episode "Car Trouble" so I immediatly started watching it, then I thought 'I am a fat lazy blob that needs a social life.' Then I thought, Robin will probably react reunion-ish to BlueJay, and she will act reunion-ish, too. And I know that reunion-ish isn't a word. Then I was thinking about how I think I should have a GIANT reunion-ish meeting w/ everyone that writes fanfiction, so that I could meet authors like yourself. Then I was thinking about how I COULDN'T do that. And then, a little voice in my head said "Hey! Why not?" If I have a little voice in my head that is actually in control of my brain, then what do I do? Are you insane if you are sane enough to KNOW you are insane?

It's a wonder we're not all lunatics.

Now, there is a word running thru my mind!

UPDATE. UPDATE. UPDATE. UPDATE. UPDATE. UPDATE. UPDATE. UPDATE. UPDATE. UPDATE. UPDATE. UPDATE. UPDATE. UPDATE."

Cyborg: "Congratulations AlyRaven!"

Beastboy: "You go girl!"

Starfire: "Hurray for you new friend!"

Robin: "You are my sister's dog!"

Me: "Oh! And sadly I don't own teen titans!

Terra: The first episode of season _**FIVE**_ is today!"

TitansTitansTitansTitansTita nsTitansTitansTitansTitansTi tansTitansTitansTitansTitans 

"Beastboy! Get away from her!" Robin walked in the door to see Beastboy in cat form bouncing on Bluejay, Just as he yelled that a small poodle leapt out of Bluejays purse and started chasing Beastboy till he turned into a small brontosaurus and started chasing the dog

"No! Don't hurt AlyRaven!" yelled Bluejay scooping up the poodle causing beastboy to stop and change into human form. Looking around at robin's room beast boy realizes it was even messier than it was at first for instance robins beds was now in shreds.

"Oops…" was all Beastboy could say before he was cut off by Robin Yelling

:"BEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSST

BOOOOOOY! YOU DISTROYED MY BED ROOM! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! ALL MY HARD WORK!" Beastboy realizes that the evidence table was destroyed and all the evidence robin had on the table was crushed

"Um…sorry? Dude! I said I was sorry! I'm Sorry!" By now robin was chasing Beastboy waving his bowstick dangerously AlyRaven leapt in and pounced on robin obviously exited to see him again suddenly Robin and Bluejay remembered each other and…

"Dickzo!"

"Jayzim!"

"Dickzim!"

"Jayzo!" (A/N O.0 I'm scared now)

By now Robin and Bluejay are hugging rolling on the ground

(Song thingy)

Bluejay: "Dickey and me!

Rolling in a tree?

So happily!

Dickey and me!"

Robin: "Together! Forever!

Never apart! This song!

We sing!"

Bluejay: "It comes from our heart!"

Both: "Now that we are with each

Other once again!"

Robin: "She will be a titan! My friends will be, her friends!"

AlyRaven howls and Terra plays the keyboard and Cyborg and Beastboy have electric guitars

(Glorkapipes solo by Starfire)

Both: Now, we are ha-a-py together forever! 1 and 2,

Robin: Separated at 3

Bluejay: Now we are together! Dickey,

Robin: Jamin,

Both: My sibling and me!

(End song thingy)

Robin and Bluejay laugh and Bluejay flies and make water, fire and a small tornado dance around her and robin stares

"You have powers?" asks Robin

"So do you, think…Dickrichardzimzolini of the magic island in the centre of the pacific ocean!" replies Bluejay and Robins eyes widen with realization and surprise

"M-m-my full…name…CLOUD OF MAGIC!" yells Robin and a cloud pops up

"Tofu with mega M!" A lot of tofu falls out of the cloud and once Beastboy gobbled it up robin laughed and yelled

"The M was meat!"

"Dude! Noooooooo" Then he started changing

TitansTitansTitansTitansTita nsTitansTitansTitansTitansTi tansTitansTitansTitansTitans 

Ha Ha cliffy! What did you think?

Once again congratulations to AlyRaven!

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

OH. GOD! *eye twitch*

WHAT IS THIS? *eye twitch*  
>WHAT WAS I ON?! *eye twitch*<p>

*eye twitch**eye twitch**eye twitch*

I'm crying a little on the inside. And a lot on the outside.


	34. Of Times to Come 3

Of Times to Come 3

Yeah, here it is, the Zombie Plot bunny!

This is before Divided we fall, no Barry here, sorry

"Talking"

"_Memory Talking"_

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

The Watchtower was under construction, the latest alien invasion really did a number on it, one of the hangars was completely trashed and most of the windows were blown out, so the League was having its annual general meeting in a secondary location, Mount Justice. The Question was the first to notice Flash's unusual behavior, after the meeting, but when he mentioned it, nobody paid him any attention, but that may have been because his explanations included robots, clones, and brainwashing. The second person to notice was Batman, who, after Question brought it up, paid a little more attention to Flash, enough to notice the sad smile on his face as he wandered around the mountain, and notice as he'd occasionally touch a random burn mark, stain, or hole on the wall, or run his hand along the furniture. Superman was third to notice, not because he was being observant, but because he bumped into Flash, who had been standing in the middle of the room starring at a dent in the ceiling chuckling. When he asked Flash about it, Flash got an odd look on his face and gave him a knowing look. Zatanna noticed fourth, mainly because she was systematically wandering from room to room avoiding Doctor Fate, like she always did, and got caught up in his reminiscing about something she was there for. Martian Manhunter was the next to notice, because he happened to catch a snatch of memory as Flash was in the kitchen, and couldn't help but listen in on it when he recognized one of the voices.

"_Wally! Save some cookies for the others!" _

"_Right, sorry babe, you know I can't pass up your cooking"_

"_Oh be quiet, Kid Flirt"_

"_Sorry Artie, no can do"_

"_Don't call me Artie, Baywatch!"_

"_Right, sure thing, Artie!"_

"_Argg!"_

"_Whoa! Put that down! Rob! HELP!"_

"_Sorry Walls, you should know by now not to make an archer angry."_

"_Some best friend you are! SAVE ME!"_

"_Artemis, please stop trying to kill Wally, Wally, please do not attempt to aggravate Artemis"_

Just then there was a shout from the direction of the garage, Wally, and in conjunction Martian Manhunter, were snapped out of the memory, and rushed to the garage, Flash arriving mush sooner, to see Supergirl attacking a large round metal sphere. Flash dashed in between Supergirl and the sphere

"Supergirl! Stop! Don't kill it!" She glared past him

"That thing is alive!" she shouted, pointing at the ball

"Yeah, but Sphere's never hurt anyone! Have you girl?" he patted the ball on the top, just then Superman and Batman rushed in

"Kara are you alright?" Superman asked worriedly, Flash smiled, a true, happy smile for the first time in hours

"She's fine, Sphere here just startled her" Superman stared at the sphere and his eyes widened slightly

"It that- never mind, as long as she's alright." He shook his head and left the room, looking slightly down put, as if he'd remembered something he'd rather have left forgotten. Supergirl stared at Sphere

"What is that thing? It's clearly not earth technology" Flash chuckled

"Come with me, I'll tell you a story, about teenage rebellion and clones" he led her out of the room to a mostly empty room. Shelves upon shelves of random items, in no discernible order ran along the sides, with a few larger items on the floor. In the very centre sat a picture frame, with a picture of a bunch of teenagers in it. Flash picked up the picture and handed it to her

"The first thing you need to understand is that I'm not the first Flash, I'm the third. The second, the Flash who helped found the Justice League, was my uncle Barry, I was his teenage partner, see that's me there" he pointed to a red haired boy in a costume that was the reverse of the one he was wearing now.

"On the Fourth of July, when I was fifteen, myself, Robin, Speedy and Aqualad were supposed to be inducted as members of the Justice League, or so we thought, what really happened was apparently 'the first stepping stone' of becoming members, unlimited access to the library in the Hall of Justice." Supergirl gave him a disbelieving look and he laughed

"I know, right? Anyway, Speedy was furious and stormed out, but I'll get to him later, just then the League went on a mission, I don't really remember what it was, something to do with the sun. While they were gone, a fire broke out at CADMUS labs, the three of us though it would be dramatic irony to deal with it ourselves, and that's where we met Superboy, a clone of Superman" Supergirl listened with rapt attention as the Flash detailed the adventures of young Justice, showing her his souvenirs from each mission. Unbeknownst to both of them, a large number of members of the Justice League was outside the door, listening to his story as well.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Almost three hours later, Flash finished his story; a large number of the League had migrated out of the all and into the souvenir room as Flash talked, Zatanna cutting in and pointing out things he had missed or skipped where it was appropriate. The members of the Justice League who had actually known Young Justice had left the room roughly halfway through, caught up in their own memories of the children that once occupied the mountain. Nobody dared ask any of the ones who remembered what exactly had happened to the team, worried it was something terrible, later on, after everyone else had left, the screen in the main room flashed with the words '1 NEW MESSAGE', Flash and Zatanna, who were the last to leave because they had been waiting for the message all day, watched it together. Listening as their old team Leader, Kaldur'ahm detailed that had happened on their EXTREMLY long term mission off world.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

This one started when I had a funny mental image of Flash running his hand along a scorch mark on a wall with a sad 'I remember this' face.


	35. Of Mentors and Runaways 2

Of Mentors and Runaways 2

Tiny little mention of spanking in this chapter

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Trickster was bored, there were no jobs planned for that week and everyone else was busy, thanks to Piper's insistence that they do their homework he didn't even have THAT to do. He took off his costume and put on a set of civvies, if he was going to be bored, he might as well go to the library. At the library, James sat at a computer and, for the heck of it, went to Google and typed in Kid Flash. One minute and a few printouts later, he was on his way back to the Rogues lair, no longer bored.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

It was a slow day for the Wire City Titans, no crime going on and nothing on TV. Kid Flash and Jinx were making out when Kid Flash stood up

"I'll be right back babe" he called over his shoulder as he headed down the hall to the bathroom, he was washing his hands when a pair of hands came out of the mirror and pulled him in.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Kid Flash groaned, opened his eyes, and looked around, he was tied up in a warehouse, in front of him was a chair, and behind that, a door, just then the door opened and he saw someone that made his insides freeze, the Trickster. The jester-clad boy smiled and ran up to Kid Flash.

"Hey Baby Flash! So guess what? I was bored and I googled your name and I found out you had a team here so I told Piper who told Cold who told Heatwave who told Boomerang who told Mirror Master who told Weather Wizard who told Flash, and then we decided to come find you!" Kid Flash paled

"…huh?" he squeaked staring at Trickster a voice came from his right;

"He said, we decided to come and get you." Kid Flash cringed and looked over to where the Flash was standing, his arms crossed and a disappointed look on his face. Kid Flash looked down at his lap

"heh heh, hey uncle Barry…" he squeaked, slumping down as much as he could while tied to the chair Flash sighed and sat across from him

"Do you have any IDEA of how worried your aunt and I have been Wallace?" he scolded, pulling off both his and Kid Flash's masks so that he could look him in the eye and loosening Kid Flash's ropes. Wally cringed, Uncle Barry hardly EVER called him Wallace. He really messed up this time

"Really worried?" he guessed, looking up at his uncle for a second, before staring at his hands in the middle of his lap. Barry reached over and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look him in the eyes

"We woke up one morning and you were just gone. You hadn't even left a note. For all we knew, you could have been dead!" Wally winced and looked away.

"I…I'm sorry Uncle Barry, I…I just…" He was cut off by his uncle yanking him into a hug

"Oh god, I'm so glad you're ok, Kid, I've been so worried" Wally felt a wetness on his shoulder and realized with a start that his uncle was crying

"Oh…oh no…Uncle Barry…I really didn't mean to…I…I…" Wally's eyes started to tear up and he sniffled

"I'm sorry…" Barry sighed into Wally's shoulder and pulled away, holding onto Wally's putting on a stern face

"Wallace Rudolph West. If you EVER worry your aunt and I like that again, speed healing or not, you won't sit for a month! Got it?" Wally paled and nodded

"I got it Uncle Barry…I'm really really REALLY sorry" Barry sighed and ruffled his hair

"I know, you realize you're in a lot of trouble, right?" Wally nodded and gave a smirk

"Um…TECCHNICALLY I didn't run away from home, I'm a legal adult, In reality, I just moved away and forgot to keep in touch" Barry raised an eyebrow

"Don't press your luck brat" Barry stood up and pulled Wally up, placing a couple well-aimed swats, eliciting a yelp from Wally, who immediately sent his hands flying to protect his bottom and gave Barry a pout.

"Don't even suggest you didn't deserve that, Wallace, We've been worried sick. Now come on, your aunt has something she wants to say to you" he gripped Wally's forearm and the two of them zoomed off towards Central.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

"-AND ANOTHER THING-" two hours later, Wally was shifting uncomfortably in his chair with a sore bottom as his Aunt Iris alternated between shouting at him and hugging him. Barry was in his bedroom having a well-earned rest, sleeping soundly for the first time in almost a month.

"I'm really sorry I didn't call Aunt Iris, but REALLY! I'm a legal adult, if I want to move to Wire City and live with my girlfriend, that's my prerogative! It's not like I'm dropping out of school or doing drugs or anything! I'm still taking university courses!" Iris pulled Wally into another tight hug

"Oh, my boy. I was so worried about you!" Wally hugged her back

"Sorry Aunt Iris" just then his Titan communicator went off

"Kid Flash! Where are you? We need your help here!" he looked at Iris, who sighed and gave him a smile

"Go on, your friends need you, just be back for 10, remember you're grounded." Wally groaned and dashed off, his response lingering in the air.

"Okay Aunt Iris, I love you, bye" Iris smiled and went upstairs to bed, finally, finally, she could sleep soundly.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

This was originally a Kid Flash and the Rogues, but other than a short bit about Trickster and a kidnapping from Mirror Master, they didn't show up.


	36. Of Birds and Batsiblings 6

Of Birds and Batsiblings 6

And here it is, the undead, brain nomming, zombie plot bunny!

Dick- 18 (Robin)

Jason- 16 (Blackhawk)

Tim- 13 (Redbird)

Cassie- 11 (Phoenix)

Stephanie-10 (Blackbird)

Damian- 5 (Shadowbat)

Terry- 2 (Blackbat)

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Red X had broken into a laboratory, trying to get his hands on some xenotheum again. Unfortunately, Robin was home at the Tower with two broken legs and a broken arm, and X had some new tricks up his sleeves. Four severely beaten Titans returned to the Tower, wanting nothing more than to rest. However when they got inside, they were almost bowled over by a little boy in a grey cloak being chased by Robin in a wheelchair.

"Guys! Help me catch him!" Robin called over his shoulder as he turned a corner, Raven vanished, reappearing a few seconds later with the boy in an energy bubble. Robin rolled up

"Thanks for that, Sorry, my younger siblings heard I got hurt and decided to come TORMENT me" he glared at the boy

"This one's Shadowbat, the second youngest , I already caught Blackbat, because he's only two, that means that Blackbird, Phoenix, and Redbird are still running around somewhere and I really hope that they didn't leave the tower, you guys mind helping me look? It's kind of hard right now" he gestures to his wheelchair. Cyborg shrugged

"Sure man, let's spilt up"

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

A little over an hour later, all five Titans slumped in the main room, there was no sign of Robin's other siblings anywhere. Just then the front door swished open and in walked three kids, carrying a tied up Red X.

"Robin! We caught him! We caught him!" cheered the eldest, a teenaged boy in all red, as they dropped Red X on the table in the middle of the main room, Robin stared at them, disbelieving, before slapping his hand over his eyes and letting out a laugh.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you he was here!" He chuckled, shaking his head and untied Red X's arms

"What, you couldn't catch me yourself so you sicced the kids on me?" Red X growled, crossing his arms, before tilting his head

"Hey, what happened to you?" X asked, the Titans stared at him, confused by the genuine concern in his voice and Robin grunted

"Slade's what happened" Robin growled running his good hand through his hair annoyed, Red X's eyes narrowed

"Right then" he turned to the boy in red

"Redbird, go get Shadowbat. Phoenix, you usually carry everything everywhere, you have one of my costumes?" the girl in orange nodded and pulled a folded purple and black costume out of her backpack

"Hand it here, as fun as it is playing the villain to bug Goldie over there, I have a duty to this family, and Slade just made a huge mistake." The Titans other than Robin blinked, Robin groaned and Redbird walked into the room, Shadowbat and a little kid in what looked like Batman footie pajamas in tow.

"Family?" asked Raven, raising an eyebrow, Robin smirked

"Yeah about that, team, meet my younger siblings, Redbird, Phoenix, Blackbird, Shadowbat, Blackbat and Blackhawk" he gesture to each on turn, finishing on Red X, who had just walked back into the room and was now wearing a purple vest and black pants. The Titans gasped

"Dude! Red X is your BROTHER?" cried Beastboy staring at Robin "Why didn't you tell us?" Robin rubbed the back of his neck

"It never came up?" he shrugged, then looked around

"Oh no…" he groaned

His siblings were gone.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

"Hello Slade" Slade looked up

"Who's there?" he demanded, looking around, before spotting a five year old boy in a grey cloak

"How did you get into my lair?" he asked warily, the boy chuckled

"Quite easily actually, your security is extremely ineffective, my siblings and I got in with no trouble." Slade raised an eyebrow, casually pulling out a Bo-Staff

"Siblings?" he asked, looking around, a voice came from behind him

"Yes, siblings, you see, Wilson, you went after our older brother" Slade spun around to see a teenaged boy in red, another voice came from his left

"And while we tolerated him having an arch enemy to keep him on his toes and help better prepare him" a girl in red and orange stepped out from the shadows, before another voice came from his right

"We do not tolerate extreme damage being done to him." A tomboyish girl stepped out from behind a pillar, one last voice, a familiar one, came from above

"Like you breaking both of his legs" a boy in black and purple dropped from the rafters, landing in front of Slade. Slade raised an eyebrow, placing where he had heard the voice from

"Red X, what is the meaning of this?" he demanded, the boy scoffed

"I'm not Red X at the moment, Deathstroke. I'm Nighthawk, second son to the Batman, and you hurt our older brother" Slade's eyes widened, realizing that he was, in effect surrounded by five Robins of varying skills

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Robin was frantically typing at the computer, trying to find his siblings, when they walked in carrying an unconscious Slade in a scene that very much resembled one from earlier that day.

"Where have you- What were you- You can't just DO that! What were you thinking? Going up against Slade? Do you have ANY idea of what he could have done to you?!" he shouted. Nighthawk crossed his arms

"Yeah, you're welcome. I mean, we DID just capture the guy for you." Robin glared at him

"That's not the point! Slade is-" Redbird cut him off

"Less dangerous than Joker, Two-face, Poison Ivy, Penguin, or Killer Croc, bro" Robin raised an eyebrow

"And how many of you have actually gone up against one of those villains without Batman there?" he asked crossing his arms, Nighthawk raised his hand and Robin nodded

"Exactly, and If I remember correctly, the Titans and I bailed you out when you fought the Joker, and if we hadn't…" he trailed off and all of the Batkids shuddered, Nighthawk huffed

"You worry too much Dick" he groaned "We're all fine, AND we caught the guy for you!" he pointed at Slade, maskless on the floor, Robin buried his face in his hand and sighed

"What was I supposed to tell Bruce, if when he came to pick them up, one of them was dead, huh Jason? Tell me that." He snapped, Nighthawk shrugged

"Blame it on me, you have three broken limbs" then Robin looked at him

"So, you realize that the jig is up now, and you're going to be dragged back to Gotham, right?" Nighthawk nodded, and ran a hand through his hair

"Yeah, well the whole playing cat burglar to bug you thing was getting old anyway" he laughed, then Robin sighed, annoyed and turned to the others

"Guys, you mind putting Slade in a holding cell and keeping an eye on him?" he asked, the kids jumped up and ran off, dragging Slade down the hall, Robin looked back at Nighthawk, who pulled his mask off

"You're a bad influence on them, you know that Jay?" he chuckled

"Now, I was thinking, I'd HATE for Bruce to find out that you were playing the villain, so what if the Titans had an undercover member, one who was completing my failed mission of using Red X to get close to Slade to take him down?" Jason raised an eyebrow

"Seriously? You're covering for me?" he asked "Even though I did all of this to bug you?" Robin shrugged

"Yeah, well, you took down Slade, so that puts in you in my good books, if the Titans ask, you always were undercover, It was just a huge secret and we didn't tell anyone" Jason laughed

"You know what, Dick? You're officially my favorite sibling" he said, patting Robin on the back, Robin smiled

"Yeah, I know"

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Jason still never died, but there are many ways to bug a brother


	37. What Was I Thinking 6

What Was I Thinking 6

This is the last chapter of What Was I Thinking, after this I got writers block and put it on what was pretty much eternal hiatus untill ShockinlyAwesome reviewed every Chapter of it and i was inspired to rewrite it.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

S

Sorry I haven't updated in a while! SOS

O H

R O

R R

Y T

TitansTitansTitansTitansTita nsTitansTitansTitansTitansTi tansTitansTitansTitansTitans Titans

Pretty much Beast boy became "the beast" again

First his legs bulged his veins pulsing, then his arms grew all muscular, His body became buffer.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled just before he finished with growing huge fangs. All the other titans stared in shock as they watched helplessly as Beast boy changed Robin stared as beast boy grew to the size of titans tower

"What have I done?!" he started sobbing uncontrollably. The rest of the titans attacked Beast boy and Raven read his mind and made a cure giving the meat to "the beast" he changed into Beast boy again

"Tofu filled meat" Bluejay was comforting robin.

"Duuuuuuude now you get why I'm a vegetarian.

TitansTitansTitansTitansTita nsTitansTitansTitansTitansTi tansTitansTitansTitansTitans Titans

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Yup, I never even finished this chapter

so...

THE END! THANK GOD!

if I really need a filler chapter, just to put the necissary three chapters between any two chapters of the same General Plot (e,g, Of Birds and Batsiblings) I may put in some of my OTHER dead horrible ideas under the name What Was I Thinking, because that's what I think when I read them.


	38. Kid Flash and the Rogues 4

Kid Flash and the Rogues 4

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

The Central City Rogues were on their annual vacation. This year it was The Trickster's choice of where to go, and for some reason none of the others could figure out, he had chosen Wire City. Wire was a modest city with a population of just over a million, but it didn't have that much in the way of things for tourists to do. Which is why the Rogues were confused, usually Trickster picked an amusement park or something. On the second day of their vacation, they were walking around in their civvies looking for something to do when an explosion occurred at the bank across the street and some stereotypical burglars ran out. Then a voice ran out from down the street

"What, really? You're REALLY robbing a bank with ski-masks on? I thought that only happened in movies!" Before the Rogues could even realize why the voice was familiar, a yellow blur zipped by and the thief's hands were suddenly empty and they were tied up on the sidewalk, Kid Flash standing over them with the money behind him being gathered up by a pink haired girl in black.

Captain Cold crossed his arms and gave Trickster a scowl

"So THAT'S why you picked Wire, James" Trickster nodded, smiling, Kid Flash froze at the voice and spun around, eyes wide.

"…aw man" he moaned burying his face in his hands before looking at them sheepishly.

"Um…want to come over for dinner?" he offered nervously, the Rogues huddled up for a second, talking amongst themselves, before Captain Boomerang looked at Kid Flash and nodded.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

"The Central City Rogues? Like, your old villains from when you were The Flash's partner? Why on EARTH would you invite them over for dinner?" Kilowatt demanded, Kid Flash nodded

"That's the thing, they're my old villains, and I know them better than you do." He ran off, and returned a moment later with a bunch of metal compasses and some magnets; he laid the materials in a row on the counter.

"Okay, look at it like this," he held up the first of the compasses

"This is a normal person's moral compass" he put it down and held up another

"This is Superman's moral compass, north being good" he put a magnet on the front of the compass so that it always faced north. He held up a third

"This is the Joker's moral compass" he stuck a magnet to the other end so that it faced south. He picked up the second last compass

"This is a normal bank robber's moral compass" he put a magnet to the south of the compass, far enough away that the needle just bounced around a bit, not always facing north" not totally evil, but not good either". Kid Flash picked up the final compass

"And THIS is the compass of the Central City Rogues" he bashed it on the counter so that the lens was cracked and put a magnet on the top of it so that the needle kept moving around and around in random directions.

"They're not good, they're not evil. It's literally just how they make a living. They have all of these rules like 'no killing' and stuff, the first time I fought one, they spent half an hour chewing my uncle out for bringing a kid into the field. Of course, within a week, the hypocrites had taken Trickster on." Jinx blinked

"Is that why you had so much faith in me being able to be good?" Kid Flash nodded and gave her a quick peck, Kilowatt rolled his eyes

"You're nuts!" he huffed, and stormed out of the room. A few seconds later there was ring at the door, Kid Flash rushed to the computer and brought the video feed of the front door up on the screen

"Huh, they're early"

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

It was the most awkward dinner in Teen Titans history. Halfway through, Trickster recognized Jinx from a stint in juvie, and HAD to blurt it out, leading Jinx to tell the story of how she and Kid Flash met and started dating. This in turn led to the adult Rogues interrogating her about her intentions towards their 'Baby Flash', which of course they said out loud, in front of Kid Flash's whole team. Then Mirror Master noticed the compasses on the counter

"Baby Flash, were you doing that moral compass thing again?" he asked, looking over the display, when Kid Flash nodded, Trickster jumped up and grabbed the broken one

"YAY! I have another me compass to add to my collection!" he cheered. Kid Flash and the other Rogues rolled their eyes then Captain Boomerang spoke up

"Well Baby Flash, it's been fun, but it's pretty bloody late, we'd better head back to the hotel" after a few quick goodbyes, the Rogues were gone, and Kid Flash collapsed onto the couch

"Thank goodness THAT'S over" he sighed, relieved, Kilowatt looked over at him

"What's wrong 'Baby Flash'? You need a nap?" he called. Kid Flash glared at him, and the next thing anyone knew, all of the leftovers were dumped on Kilowatt's head.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

I did this story solely so that I could finally write down that bit about the compasses.


	39. Speedy's Big Bro 3

Speedy's Big Bro 3

Inspired by a review by Bookworm4497

English

_Spanish_

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

The Titans East were fighting the most ridiculous villain ever, her name was Princess Ladybug, and she was wearing a yellow dress with gold sequins, a pair of lab safety goggles, and a helmet that looked like a ladybug. All in all, her costume looked like it belonged in a daycare's dress-up box, not on a supervillian. During the battle, a piece of debris hit Speedy in just the wrong spot; his arm blew off, splintering. Everyone froze to stare at him, jaws dropping, as he let out a string of cusses; Mas y Menos stared at him and covered their mouths

"OHMYGOD OHMYGOD .GOD!" Shouted Princess Ladybug

"DID I JUST BLOW HIS ARM OFF?! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT! OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD" she sat on the ground and started rocking back and forth, wide eyed. Mas y Menos used this to their advantage and tied her up before dashing over to where the other two members of their team had already gathered around Speedy, worried.

"_Senior Speedy! Are you alright?! Your arm!" _they cried in unison. Bumblebee grabbed Speedy's stump, expecting it to need immediate attention, instead she found the remains of a prosthetic limb. Speedy snatched his arm away and pulled out a yellow, communicator shaped like an arrowhead

"Hey Red? It's me, I'm in a bit of a situa-yes, my arm got-no I didn't do it on purpose, why would you even ask tha-that was the one time and I didn-quit interrupting me!" the other Titans stared at him confused, as they didn't even get half of the conversation he was having, wondering how he could be so calm about his arm blowing off.

"Yeah, I'll see you in a bit, thanks bro" Speedy hung up and turned to his team

"It's all good, my clone is bringing another arm around" Bumblebee raised an eyebrow

"You mean you're brother?" she asked and Speedy just gave her an 'I know something you don't know' look.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Half an hour later, they were in the tower when a red haired man with a bow and quiver on his back walked in with a briefcase, Bumblebee looked up

"You must be Speedy's brother Red Arrow, but how did you get in?" she asked Speedy looked up from the couch

"Clone" he called and Bumblebee growled

"Speedy! Will you cut that out?" she snapped

"Calling him your clone was funny the first few times! Besides you're clearly younger, so wouldn't you be the clone? And how did you get in?" the last question was directed at Red Arrow. He smirked

"Like he said, I'm his clone" he said, tossing the briefcase to Speedy, who opened it up and started attaching the new limb to his arm. Bumblebee scowled at Red Arrow who raised his hands in self defence

"No, seriously, when I was 18, I discovered that the real Speedy had been captured and replaced with a clone three years prior, me. I spent the next year scouring the earth and finally found him just under two years later, cryogenically frozen, and still fifteen years old." Bumblebee stared at the two of them, alternating between Red Arrow and Speedy

"As to how I got in, the door let me in, because I'm an exact DNA match for Speedy here" Red Arrow said, mussing up Speedy's hair, Speedy scowled and tried to fix his hair, only for his new arm to flay out and hit Red Arrow in the face. Speedy shrugged

"Oops" he said, non-apologetically before going back to re-calibrating his new arm, Bumblebee was at a loss for words, and Aqualad put a hand on her shoulder

"Don't bother trying to make sense of it, Tempest, the first Aqualad, has known them for years and he still has no clue, and according to Tempest, even Green Arrow doesn't get how their twisted minds work" he laughed, then quickly ducked, avoiding twin arrows flying in his direction.

"Hey, I'm only quoting Kaldur!" he cried, holding up his hands in an 'I'm innocent' pose. Just then both Arrow's communicators went off; when they answered a stern male voice rang out of the both of them.

"Hey, kids, so…do I want to know why we're missing one of Speedy's arms?" Speedy and Red Arrow looked at each other

"I lost it in a fight with Princess Ladybug?" Speedy offered meekly. There was a disbelieving sputter on the other end

"Princess what?! Ok I DON'T want to know" then there was a click. Red Arrow laughed and headed towards the door

"Wow, that's the fasted I've seen him scared off since the time he forgot Black Canary's birthday" Speedy's jaw dropped

"He forgot WHAT!? When was this?" he asked, jumping up to follow Red Arrow. Once both guys were gone Aqualad smirked

"Oh, and by the way Bee, Mas and Menos have a couple questions for you regarding some of the things Speedy said earlier" Bumblebee's head snapped over to where Aqualad was to see him disappearing down the hall

"What?!"

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Yeah…The character design of Princess Ladybug came from me watching a couple five year olds playing dress up. My first thought when the one was wearing it all was 'Wow, that looks like a really messed up Superhero costume' I just needed to do something with that so, here it is as a supervillian costume.

Yes, I purposefully gave the Titans East a lame villain, everyone needs a lame, reoccurring villain.


	40. Of Birds and Batsiblings 7

Of Birds and Batsiblings 7

This is one of the few stories with Jason that does not have the Jason from my 'Of Birds and Batsiblings' series

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

The Titans were trapped.

In some sort of steel, power proof cage.

With Red X.

Both Robin and Red X's belts had been taken, and X had a clearly injured arm. It was Red X's fault they were there in the first place, he just HAD to tick off the wrong people, and of course, the Titans had to come and save his life, because that's what 'good-guys' do.

"Someday, you're going to anger somebody dangerous, and they'll kill you. Do you want to die?" Robin scolded, the Titans staring at him incredulously. Beastboy turned to Cyborg

"Is he scolding one of our villains?" he muttered, Cyborg shook his head in disbelief. Red X chuckled and gave a one armed shrug, cradling his injured one.

"Been there, done that, Joker with a crowbar." The Titans shared confused glances and Robin froze turning to Red X, eyes narrowing

"That's not funny." He growled, hands clenching into fists, the rest of his team looked at him, bewildered, why would that comment cause their leader to react so oddly?

"It's not funny, Jason. Do you have any idea how badly your death hurt our family?" Robin's voice cracked a little, and, though none of the Titans saw it, Red X noticed a couple tears slip out from under his mask. Behind him the Titans had frozen, Cyborg repeating 'OUR family?' to Beastboy, who shrugged. Red X gave a dark laugh

"Yeah, right, because he totally didn't replace me like, right after I died, leaving that CLOWN alive" he retorted, sarcastically. Robin growled and punched him in the face

"Oh, get OVER yourself! He replaced ME with you right after I left, and not only that, he gave you MY name! It was mine! It was what my mom used to call me! He had no right to decide that some random kid he picked up off the streets got to be Robin! And besides that, didn't kill the man who killed his parent's either! The whole reason he became Batman was because his parents were killed in front of him, and when he tracks the guy down all those years later, he leaves him alive! What makes you more special than THEM?" Robin demanded, crossing his arms. Red X blinked and the Titans stared, slowly processing the fact that Robin and Red X were brothers.

"Wow…well, I'm an idiot. Anyway, I've been thinking ever notice Joker has a thing with hurting us birds? It's been bugging me. I mean, he shot you and got you 'fired', and he beat me nearly to death with a crowbar and blew up the warehouse I was in. A hundred bucks says he tortures the newbie into insanity and tried to make him a Joker mini-me or something" Robin smacked Red X upside the head and sent him a glare

"That's not funny. He's a good kid with a bright future ahead of him, he's smart enough to figure out Batman's secret identity all on his own, and brave enough to confront him about it. He makes a great Robin" Red X shrugged nonchalantly

"So…any plans to determine us out of here Goldie?" Robin smirked and removed the heel of his boot, pulling out a tiny electronic tool; it looked kind of like a metal tube with buttons and a light on top.

"This is what happens when Kid Flash and I get bored" he stated, fiddling with the gadget, then he pressed something and it started whirring, the light on top glowing brightly. The hatch on their prison popped open and Red X stared at Robin incredulously

"Oh for the love of-You built a sonic screwdriver?!" he demanded, facepalming,

"Dude…that's AWESOME!" crowed Beastboy, staring at to tool in Robin's hand in reverence. Red X shook his head

"Anyway nerds, I'd best be going, need to find a new city to set up base in, now that you know for sure who I am, and create a new name, and POSSIBLY start heroing a bit. Don't worry, I'll keep in touch. Maybe." and with that, he vanished. Robin then sighed and turned to the Titans, who were still in shock over their discovery of his family

"Come on, I should report to report into Batman about this"

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-


	41. Of Mentors and Runaways 3

Of Mentors and Runaways 3

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

The Justice League had been captured, the ENTIRE Justice League, even the members like Booster Gold and Elastic Man. They had been taken one or two at a time, and were clamped to the wall by their wrists and feet. Each League member was wearing Belle Reve power-inhibitor collars, and were all wearing the same purple jumpsuit, in other words, they were totally powerless. Nobody, not even Batman knew who they were or what they wanted, what they did know was that whoever it was had an army of over two billion robots at their command, as well as several human solders. The leader, a man with a scar across one eye and a metal hand, stood before them, gloating about his plan to take over the world and how they were powerless to stop it. Unexpectedly, a giggle came from a corner, everyone turned to look in the direction it had come from, and several League members' eyes widened at the sight of three little kids standing in the room. The metal handed man raised an eyebrow and smirked, walking over to the children, a blond girl of no more than eight, standing beside a red haired boy, clutching a blanket and a blond toddler in blue pajamas.

"Hello children, who are you?" asked the metal-handed man, the girl smiled

"I'm Dreamer, and these are Tantrum, Teether and Bobby, he's a giant teddy bear, we're superheroes and we're here to save the Justice League" she said, pointing to each of the boys on introduction and then to an empty spot to her left, supposedly where 'Bobby' was. The man chuckled

"I'm sure you are, might I ask what your powers are?" he said, playing along, these children entertained him. Dreamer looked at an empty spot to her left and nodded

"Bobby says it's okay to tell you. I can make imaginary friends, and Timmy can yell really loud, and Teether bites stuff" The man let out a deep laugh and patted Teether on the head with his metal hand

"What interesting 'super powers' you childr-HOLY CRAP! THAT KID JUST BIT MY HAND OFF!" True to his word, a large chunk was missing from his hand. Then Teether puffed his cheeks out and blew, metal bits flying around like bullets. Before the army could regain their surroundings, a giant teddy bear appeared to Dreamer's left and attacked some solders. The metal-handed man turned to his minions

"Well don't just stand there! Get them!" he shouted, gesturing with what was left of his one hand, a batch of solders ran at the children, and some members of the Justice League looked away, Tantrum took a deep breath and started to shout

"NO! NONONONONONONONONOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO!" The soldiers were blown back by the sound waves and Black Canary turned to Green Arrow and smiled sweetly,

"Arrow, dear, you know how you keep taking on protégés?" she asked, Green Arrow chuckled

"Yes dear, I'll look into that boy for you" just then a shout came from above

"You REALLY shouldn't have taken the Justice League, Ch'raang. The Teen Titans don't stand for attempts at taking over the world, or kidnapping." The metal-handed man's eyes widened and he looked around wildly, then dozens of teenager in costumes appeared out of nowhere, dropping down from the ceiling, stepping out from behind machinery, and coming in through portals. The collective League didn't recognize the majority of them, but a few caught their attention. On the left end of the group, Aqualad and Speedy stood, side by side, with their arms crossed. Wondergirl hovered above the crowd, and off to the right stood Kid Flash, his fingered intertwined with a pale girl with pink hair. Robin stepped out of the crowd, standing tall and proud, looking the leader he clearly was, and pulled out a bird-a-rang, letting it fly at the metal handed man, whose name was apparently Ch'raang, and letting out a battle cry

"TITANS! GO!" From their positions trapped on the walls, the Justice League watched in awe as a bunch of kids made swift work of destroying the entire robot army, incapacitating the solders, and capturing Ch'raang. After the fight, the teens got to work releasing the Justice League, removing their collars, and locating their costumes.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Almost as soon as he had been freed, the Flash was beside Kid Flash

"So, who are you and what are your intentions with my nephew?" he asked the pink-haired girl Kid Flash had arrived with, she smirked

"I'm Jinx, and my intention is to marry my fiancée." She held up her hand, showing a gold ring with a vibrant pink gem shaped like a lightning bolt on her finger. Flash's eyes widened and his head swivelled to stared at Kid Flash, who gave his uncle a nervous smile

"Surprise?"

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Across the room, a different conversation was taking place.

"Batman" Robin nodded at Batman, who nodded back

"Robin" Robin smirked and crossed his arms in a self-satisfied manner

"Looks like you needed some help" Batman raised an eyebrow, and gave a slight, almost invisible shrug

"Apparently" Robin looked across the room, observing the Titans before turning back to his old mentor and changing the subject

"How are things in Gotham?" Batman glanced at him and grunted

"Fine, how's Jump City?" Robin's eyes widened and his jaw dropped

"How did you-nevermind, of course you knew where I was, you're Batman!" Robin tossed his hands into the air in frustration, gaining a smirk from Batman

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Speedy stared at Green Arrow, who was pacing in front of him lecturing him, before turning to Red Arrow

"Hey, wanna go grab a burger or something?" he asked, Red Arrow gave a chuckle and a nod, turning to walk away, Speedy beside him. Speedy paused for a second before catching up again

"Hey, by the way, you owe me a bow, your wife broke mine when she was spying on the Brotherhood of Evil for the League" Red Arrow shrugged and gave Speedy a smirk

"She owes you a bow then, I don't control her" Speedy chuckled

"Oh, really? Not even-OW!" he sent a glare at Red Arrow, who had just smacked him upside the head

"AND ANOTHER THING!- hey, where's he go? Speedy? Red Arrow did you see where-Red Arrow? Oh, those boys!" Green Arrow growled, suddenly noticing that both of them were gone.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

"_Well done Garth, I knew it was a good plan to send you to keep an eye on Speedy" _Aquaman praised in Atlantian, Aqualad smiled and replied back, also in Atlantian

"_Thank you my king, it has not been that easy, but it is pretty fun, how is Tula?" _Aquaman laughed and patted Aqualad on the shoulder before walking towards the door

"_She is doing well; she misses you but understands the importance of what you do" _Aqualad nodded and followed Aquaman. Aquaman looked across the room, where Speedy and Red Arrow were clearly sneaking away from Green Arrow

"_It seems both young archers have the same tendency to get into trouble, Kaldur'ahm had quite a time keeping Red Arrow from getting himself killed with his impulsiveness, but I have noted that both of them are slightly less wild when the two of you are in the room. That is why I gave you permission to join this team and asked you to watch him." _Aqualad nodded

"_It makes sense that they have the same tendencies my king, they are the same person after all" _Aquaman laughed

"_That they are Garth, that they are."_

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Wondergirl stared at Wonderwoman, who stared back. Starfire stared between the two of them, her head bouncing back and forth as if she were watching a ping-pong game, then she looked at Beastboy

"I was not aware that anybody on this planet had telepathic powers?" she asked, confused. Beastboy shrugged

"I dunno Star, maybe they're just having an Amazonian staring contest" Suddenly both Themyscirans nodded and flew off, leaving some bewildered Titans behind.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Raven stared at Black Canary

"Really?" she drawled, in her usual monotone voice, Black Canary smiled and looked down at Tantrum

"I've never seen anyone other than myself with that power, all I'm doing is offering to train him, in exchange for him being my sidekick when he's older, believe me he's going to need training, especially with his ability already so developed." Raven nodded

"I'll think about it, thank you for the offer" She then vanished in a swirl of black, taking Tantrum with her.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Yeah, the name Ch'raang is me being a geek. It's a combination of the two evil squishy-brain-things off of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoons, Kraang, who is from both the 1980's cartoon and the 2012 cartoon, and Ch'rell, who is the Utrom Shredder from the 2003 cartoon.


	42. AUs Everywhere 1

AUs Everywhere 1

Western AU – Teen Riders

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

The sun started to rise up over the sleepy town of Gotham, a boy, almost old enough to be called a man, stood at the border of the town he'd lived in his whole life, his horse beside him, and his belongings in the saddlebags

"You're leaving then?" he turned to look at the man who had come up behind him, the famous hero and gunslinger Wayne Gray, sheriff of Gotham.

"Yep, it's time for me to forge my own path, make my own name, be my own person." Wayne nodded

"I understand, but before you go, I want you to have this" The man reached up and took off his worn hat, placing it on the boy's head. Now everyone in town knew the story of that hat, it had belonged to Wayne's father, and was one of the few things he had left to remind him of his parents, who had been killed by bandits when he just was a boy. Rick's eyes widened and he brought his hand up to the brim of the hat

"Grandpa's hat? Dad…" Wayne smiled and gave a nod, putting his hand on his boy's shoulder

"Good luck Ricky, your mother would be proud of the man you've grown to be." Ricky Gray gave his father a smile and climbed up on his horse, took one last look at the man who had always been his hero, and snapped the reigns, taking off across the desert. Wayne stood there, watching, long after the boy had vanished over the horizon, not moving until the church bells rang, signifying the beginning of the working day.

"And be safe son…" then he turned, and headed to the sheriff's office, it was time to go to work.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Burning Star glared at her captors, mumbling curses upon them under her breath in her native tongue as she worked, her shackles clanking together, just as they had most of her life. These monsters had killed her entire tribe when she was barely a child, sparing but a handful of woman and children to act as their slaves. She was the only one left, and now a woman, her hatred for them grew more each day.

"Hey! Git started on my breakfast woman!" She growled and went over to the fire to begin on the breakfast for her 'masters'. In the bushes on a ledge on the edge of the men's camp, Ricky watched, his face grim, as the men mistreated the beautiful native girl.

'This is my first chance to do some real good in the world' he thought to himself, reaching for his rope. When he was a boy, Ricky discovered that he had a natural affinity for swinging around like a monkey. Whenever he had some time to himself, he practiced in private, tossing a lasso into trees and onto rock formations, climbing and swinging around, he loved the feel of it, it was almost like he was flying. Now was his chance to put all that practice to good use. He looped his lasso onto a tree above one of the men and took a jump, slamming his feet into the man with all his strength, knocking him out cold, he pulled his rope down and looped it around a second man, pulling him forward and delivering a solid punch to his face. He grabbed the first man's gun and shot a branch just above a third man, sending it crashing on top of him. Ricky made quick worth of the rest of them men, bringing the whole camp to its knees, before pulling out a hairpin and walking towards the girl and unlocking her shackles. She looked at him

"Thank you, you have freed me, but why?" Ricky smiled and held a hand out

"It was the right thing to do. My name is Ricky Gray, what's yours?" She took his hand and shook it

"I am Burning Star, and I am in your debt" Ricky shook his head

"No, I did it because I wanted to; I don't want anybody owing me anything, you should go back to your family" Burning Star scowled

"The men killed my entire tribe when I was but a child. I have no family" Ricky winced and gave her a look of pity, before giving her a small smile

"Alright then, I guess…you could come with me? It's mighty lonely out there on the trail" Burning Star looked at him, staring deep into his eyes, and nodded

"Very well, Ricky Gray, I shall keep you company until I feel my debt has been paid" The two gathered up what they needed in terms of supplies from the outlaw's camp, took an unmarked horse for Burning Star, and headed off.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

The boy sighed as he sat behind the desk at the Post Office. He hated desk work, he wanted so badly to do something useful, but near nobody in town would hire him, not with his skin color, and in his the few that would hire him would never think of letting him do hard labor. Just then the door swung open and a white boy in an old hat walked in with a native girl.

"Erm, 'scuse me, do you have mail go up t' Gotham from round these parts?" the boy asked, Peter nodded

"A rider comes through 'bout once a month on his was that direction, stops for the pie at Jenny's and picks up what few messages we have heading thereabouts, 's due in the next coupla days." The boy smiled and pulled out a letter and a bag

"How much?" Peter took the letter and weighed it, checking the price

"One bit" the boy handed over a coin then looked at Peter

"No offence meant stranger, but what's a fellow with your build doing sitting behind a desk?" Peter shrugged

"I take what work I c'n git" The boy nodded

"Wise words, I'm Ricky Gray, and this here is Burning Star" Peter nodded at the girl

"Nice t' meets y'all, I'm Peter Vick" Ricky smiled

"Well Peter, your help is much obliged" Ricky held out his hand to the other boy and they shook, Peter looked at the younger boy

"Where y'all headin anyways?" Ricky shrugged

"I don't rightly know, just looking ta make a name for myself" Peter smiled

"Ever think of taking one more on? I'm strong, and y'all don't seem to mind skin tone much" Ricky gave the boy a look, and then nodded

"If you can take care of yerself, get yer hands on a horse, and help out in a fight, then sure thing, can always use another hand about, but if you got anything I should know, best tell me know, If I find out on my own, I'll send ya packing" Peter nodded

"If you say so Rick" he unbuttoned his shirt, revealing the metal torso below, Ricky gasped

"What in the world's that contraption?!" Peter sighed

"Well, when I was a boy, I had an accident, got myself caught in a stampede. The doctor told my Pa that he might as well put me out of my misery, I was never gonna be able ta walk again, and my left arm was all but useless. Welp, 'bout a month later, Pa came into my room and told me he had a surprise, he carried me down to his shop, he's the blacksmith, and showed me this. It don't look like much, but it does most of the work for me, and to the doc's surprise, the next day, I tried it out and walked down to his clinic. Best of all, bein' able to walk about 'n all, the muscles in ma legs get tha exercise they need to heal, I c'n almost function without the brace for a full hour straight now. Trouble is, all the townsfolk still sees me as an either black, or an invalid, 'n they act like I can't do anythin' other than desk work." Ricky gave him a close look

"You swear you can handle yerself with that Pete?" Peter nodded

"I have been most of my life; it's like a second skin ta me now" Rick looked at Burning Star, who nodded, then he smiled

"Well, Star believes you, and she's the best judge of character I've ever met, okay then, get yerself a horse and you're welcome to join us"

An hour later, Peter met up with Ricky and Burning Star, a pure black horse beside him, with loaded saddlebags.

"This is Shadow, she used to be my Ma's and Ma left her to me when she passed a couple years back, Pa could never figure out why she left me a horse I could never ride, but I think Ma always knew I could do more than what everyone thought, and she knew I was going to leave someday." Ricky nodded

"Well then, Peter Vick, welcome aboard" and the three of them rode off, in search of their destiny.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Logan Dalton looked longingly towards the woods on the edge of the town. The Humans here all called him names, like 'Savage', 'Wolf', 'Beast-Boy', and worst of all 'Logan'. At night he could hear his Brethren calling out, and he longed to join them, but he could never get away from the Humans. Ever since the Humans had found him five years ago and taken him away from his Pack, they had been keeping a close eye on him, preventing him from escape. They were intent on 'civilizing him', making him forget his learning on how to hunt, how to run, and worst, how to speak his Packs tongue. They said he was human, they said his name was Logan, and that they were his family, but he know the truth. He was a Cub of The Pack, and he may have the body of a Human, but he had the soul of a Wolf. He was a Wolf, and these were Hunters, and they killed his Pack, and tried to make him like THEM! He snarled at the memory of the massacre that occurred, of the Hunters killing Alpha and Omega alike, until only he remained, then they took him, put him in 'clothes' and tried to make him like them. But he would never forget who he was, and tonight, he would escape. He knew he was too far changed to rejoin the Wolves, but he would find his own way, make his own Pack.

Rick looked at the small blond boy running on all fours beside his horse, the kid was wearing nothing but a deerskin tunic Burning Star had but on him. When he had asked the boy a week ago why he was following hem, all he got was a "because", it wasn't until Burning Star, who had gone hunting had returned, that he found an answer, the two acted like childhood friends who had been reunited. Apparently, the kid had been raised by a wolf pack that lived in a cave near Burning Star's tribe, the tribe called him Honiahaka, or 'Little Wolf'. Ricky shrugged it off. They were a kid who swung around like a monkey, a native girl, and a boy with an almost metal body. A wolf-kid couldn't make them any odder than they already were, besides, it made Burning Star happy.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

She watched them from the bushes. She knew exactly who the four strangers were; word of their deeds had started to spread. She walked up to the white boy, their leader

"I want to join you." He spun around in surprise, his hand going to his lasso out of habit

"Are you trying to git yerself killed? Don't sneak up on a man like that!" he snapped. She crossed her arms

"You're going around stopping bandits and outlaws, I want to help." The boy's eyes narrowed

"Why?" he asked suspiciously, taking in the strange girl's appearance, she wore a large robe, with a hood covering her face.

"My father is an outlaw, I want to do good, to atone for the bad he does" The boys looked at her closely, before sharing glances with his three cohorts, each of them nodded

"We believe you, welcome aboard, my name's Ricky Gray, this here's Burning Star, Peter Vick and, well his name's Logan, but we call him Little Wolf" each of them gave the girl a smile, and she nodded

"I'm Rachel, Rachel James" Ricky gave her a strange look,

"Any relation to-?" she nodded, and held up a hand, cutting him off

"I did say my father was an outlaw, didn't I?"

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Slowly word passed through the country, there was a band of heroes, barely old enough to be called adults, who rode across the country doing good and saving lives. Nobody knew who they were, or why they did what they did, but soon every household knew the name, of the Teen Riders.

Well, almost nobody knew who they were. Back in Gotham, Sheriff Wayne Gray always allowed himself a secret smile when news of the Teen Riders came about, and he always knew that he could soon look forward to another letter from his boy, detailing his latest adventure.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

If my western speak is wrong, blame Firefly and Young Riders, that's where I'm getting it from.

I have like seven different stories in progress right now, but I keep hitting road blocks in my brain for them.


	43. Best Bros Forever 1

Best Bros Forever 1

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Kid Flash was hanging out at the Jump City Titans Tower when Robin turned to him.

"Kid Flash, can I talk to you about something?" he asked. All of the Titans froze, that was Robin's 'annoyed' voice, Kid Flash gave him a smile

"Sure Rob, what's up" Cyborg facepalmed and Beastboy's jaw dropped, that was NOT how you responded to Robin when he was angry. Robin went over to the main computer and brought up a video

_Jinx walked up to the display case and a voice came from behind her _

_"Need a little luck?" Kid Flash stood off to the side, leading against a pillar _

_"It's only a myth, who are you?" she turned to look at him and put a hand on her hip_

_"Kid Flash," he introduced himself, then blurred across the room_

_"Fastest boy alive" she sneered _

_"Are you supposed to be a good guy or something?" he looked at his nails in a braggart manner _

_One of the best" Jinx crossed her arms_

_"Well? Aren't you gonna take me to jail?" Kid Flash walked up the steps, hands behind his back_

_"I thought I'd get to know you first" Jinx rolled her eyes and scoffed _

_"Why do you hang around with those losers? That team of yours is only holding you back" he asked, she tossed her hands in the air_

_"I know! That's what I keep telling-what do you know?" she crossed her arms again and he gave her a charming smile_

_"I know that you're too smart for all this" Jinx scoffed_

_"Oh, is this the part where you try and convert me? Make me see the error of my ways? You're wasting your time" she said, waving a hand at him_

_"When you're as fast as me, time is something you've got plenty of" Kid Flash disappeared and returned wearing a beret and holding a bag of croissants from France_

_"Croissant?" he offered, using a cheesy French accent Jinx turned and clutched her arm _

"_It`s too late for me anyways" Kid Flash looked at her, pulling the beret off his head _

"_it`s never too late" Jinx put her hand up to her mouth, appearing nervous,_

"_What about the Hive Five? they`d come after me." _

"_Let me worry about them" she turned to look at Kid Flash _

"_Where will I go? What will I do?" she put her hand up to her forehead in an obviously fake 'damsel in distress' pose, he held his hand out _

_"Trust me" she reached out her hand, appearing nervous, then smirked _

_"On second thought, nah!" then she hexed him across the room, and he skidded to stop in front of Mammoth. _

Robin hit pause, the other Titans gulped and backed away from Kid Flash, who was SO about to get chewed out.

"Ok, three things you did wrong there off the top of my head. One, you should never leave the villain unattended to RUN off to FRANCE for BREAD. Two, no flirting with the villains, do you see members of the Justice League flirt with their villains?" Kid Flash smirked and crossed his arms

"I dunno Rob; ask Batman if anyone other than him flirts and or has KIDS with their villains. Fact, Catwoman and Talia." All of the Titans 'ooooh'ed in unison and Robin blinked, scowling at Kid Flash

"Shut up. And three, that was the worst acting I've ever seen." Robin said bluntly "how did you possibly fall for it?" The Titans fell to the floor in shock and Kid Flash sent Robin a glare

"Dude, that's my girlfriend you're talking about" Robin crossed his arms

"Ok, fine, I'm sorry. That your girlfriend's acting sucks" everyone in the room stopped and stared as the usually serious leader of the Titans cracked a joke. Kid Flash's eyes widened and he broke out into a wide grin

"My long lost little brother! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" he cried overdramatically and swept Robin into a hug. Robin rolled his eyes

"KF, get off of me, you've known where I've been for months" he snapped, and Kid Flash pulled him to arm's length and looked him in the eyes seriously

"Yeah, and in the past months I haven't seen you so much as smile, what happened to Red Arrow and my happy, troll of a little brother?" Robin rolled his eyes

"I just grew up is all, it's called being mature, I'm perfectly fine" Kid Flash scoffed and rolled his eyes

"Sure, you're fine, and my villains don't call me Baby Flash and try to take me on family vacations with them" Robin's lips twitched a little and he started to snicker

"Oh god, I'd forgotten about the time Rogues, did that!" he cried, collapsing onto a couch, Beastboy looked between the two of them

"Wait, so Batman, the Flash and Green Arrow are in a relationship together? I thought Green Arrow was With Black Canary. Wait! Is she in it too?! I had always pegged you as an only child Robin" Robin facepalmed and Kid Flash's jaw dropped as he stared at Beastboy

"No Beastboy" Robin growled "Batman, the Flash and Green Arrow are NOT in a relationship together. Kid Flash, Red Arrow and I have just been best friends since I was nine. THAT kind of brothers." Beastboy blushed and shrunk under Robin's glare rubbing the back of his neck

"Oh." Cyborg snickered and elbowed Beastboy jokingly and Kid Flash smirked and raised an eyebrow at Beastboy

"What was that about him being an only child anyway? Even if Rob, Red and I weren't brothers, he still has his six younger Bat-siblings. Nighthawk, Redbird, Phoenix, Blackbird, Shadowbat, and Blackbat. Speaking of whom, Redbird figured out where you were within a month." Robin rolled his eyes

"Of course he did, he's a genius. How many other kids do you know with the brains to figure out Batman's secret identity, the balls to confront him with it, and the balance to make it as a Bat?" Just then a voice came from the door

"Cool story bros, but it needs more explosions" a man in his twenties walked into the room and sat down on Robins other side, Kid Flash smirked

"Hey Red Arrow, glad you could come, we need to de-grumpify Streetlight over here" he said, thumbing at Robin. Red Arrow raised an eyebrow

"We need to 'De-grumpify' him? What's that supposed to mean? How moody are we talking, me after I found out I was a clone, Batman, Superboy? You weren't very specific on the phone when you called me." Kid Flash shook his head

"You're thinking too low on the anger scale, it's more around the' Nighthawk after he found out he was adopted' to the 'Bane on a good day' level" Red Arrow's eyes widened and he jumped up, tucking Robin under one arm, ignoring the younger boy's protests, and heading down the hall

"KF, come on, we've got a bird to cheer up!" Kid Flash smirked and followed the two of them. A few minutes later, the three emerged in civilian clothes, with sun glasses covering their eyes. Kid Flash turned to the Titans

"You can have Robin back once he's happy again. It will probably take about a week." He then sped off, out of the tower.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Nine days later, Robin reappeared, and the Titans were astounded at the transformation. He laughed, and pulled pranks, and used weird words like 'asterous' and 'traught', but he was still clearly their Robin. A happier, brighter Robin, who, while still managing to be their strong, confidant leader, also became a better friend.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Yeah, I spent 15 minutes watching and rewatching that scene from Lightspeed, converting it all to text


	44. Kid Flash and the Rogues 5

Ok, so thank you to monkeygirl77 who reviewed in response to my last chapter '. My response to reading the review was to rush over and check when I had last posted a 'Kid Flash and the Rouges', and then, start to write this.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

The first thing Jinx saw when she opened her eyes was the inside of a car, which made no sense, wasn't she just in the Tower? She groaned and looked around, now that she was more awake, she noticed that her hands were tied with power nullifying cuffs and she was strapped into the seat of a twelve seater car. Kid Flash was beside her in his civvies, playing a card game with two other boys, he glanced over at her and smiled.

"Oh, you're awake, cool, ok before you freak out, you already know about my weird relationship with my villains, right?" Jinx looked around again, looking closer, and noticing for the first time that each of the people in the car was clearly a member of the Central City Rogues.

"How can I not? You invited them over for dinner!" she snapped, thinking back to roughly a year ago, when she first met her then boyfriend and now fiancée's 'uncles' and 'cousins'. Kid Flash shrugged

"Yeah, so long story short, they decided to grab me for their 'family vacation' this year, and they grabbed you too." Jinx blinked

"Your old villains grabbed you for their family vacation." She deadpanned, and Kid Flash nodded

"And you don't find this weird?" she asked, giving his a concerned look, he laughed

"I stopped thinking it was odd after the first two times"

_Flashback_

_Kid Flash groaned and looked around, He was stuck in a car between the Trickster and the Pied Piper_

"_Um…have I been kidnapped or something? Because you know my uncle's going to save me…" he trailed off as Captain Boomerang let out a laugh_

"_Only if you count going to Disneyland as kidnapped, Baby Flash, this is our vacation, not pull these on" Kid Flash blinked and caught the Zorro-style mas, oversized hoodie, and sweat pants_

"_Ok…" suffice to say, he actually had a good time, until Superman showed up and 'rescued' him. _

_Flashback Two_

_Kid Flash felt something sqeezing him, he opened his eyes for a moment before slamming them shut again_

'_Not again!' he thought to himself, hoping desperately that this was a dream, last time Uncle Barry hadn't let him out of his sight for two months._

"_I saw that Baby Flash" Cold called from the front sea, Trickster poked him, and after Kid Flash looked at him, he smiled_

"_Guess what? We're going camping!" he cheered. Kid Flash blinked and looked down; he was already wearing the same clothes from the year before_

"_Right…" The vacation was actually pretty cool, until Martian Manhunter found him and 'defeated his capturers' _

_Flashback Three_

_When Kid Flash opened his eyes, the first thing that came out of his mouth was_

"_Where to this time?" he rolled his eyes and the Pied Piper stuck a cowboy hat on his head_

"_Canada! We're going to the Calgary Stampede-Biggest Outdoor Rodeo on Earth!" That vacation actually lasted the whole week, but that might have been because the Rogues brought Flash along that time._

_End Flashbacks_

Jinx blinked

"Yeah…you realize that's not normal right? They should be trying to kill you, not take you on vacation." Kid Flash blinked, startled, and then started to laugh

"You know what? Robin said exactly the same thing when I told him! Who cares if it's not normal? I have an awesome family!" Jinx raised an eyebrow

"Ok…and what am I doing here?" Kid Flash shrugged

"Yeah…Sam showed up in my bedroom last night to tell me to pack for the vacation and he saw my engagement ring, so they grabbed you too…" Jinx smirked

"So what you're saying is that now I'm going to be 'related' to the Rogues Gallery of a member of the Justice League." Kid Flash nodded

"Yup, But if you're counting all of my 'aunts' and 'uncles' you have to add in most of the League as well." Jinx sighed

"Great. By the way, where are we going?" Trickster let out a shrug

"Australia, It was Digger's turn to pick." At Jinx's confused look Piper clarified

"Captain Boomerang, he wants to challenge world boomerang throwing champion. I'm going to get a didgeridoo" Jinx nodded, and decided that the best thing to do was to act like nothing was wrong

"Okay then, Australia, sounds like fun…wait, where are we?" Jinx's vow to act like everything was fine was promptly thrown out the window, when she LOOKED out the window. Outside the car was the strangest place she had ever seen, it looked like empty space, if empty space were filled with pathways splitting every direction with no real clue to which way was down, peppered along the pathways were millions of shining doorways in different shapes, sizes and colors. Mirror Master raised a hand and waved from the driver's seat and Jinx facepalmed

"Oh, of course, mirror dimension, how did you get a car in here?" Captain Cold looked over from the passenger's seat and shrugged

"Big mirror" Jinx decided then and there that she wasn't going to ask any more questions, reaffirming her plan to act like this was perfectly normal, because apparently, if she was going to marry Kid Flash, it was going to be.

She was marrying onto the absolutely coolest, most insane, weirdest life ever.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

FAMILY VACATION! MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL!

Sorry this took forever to post, My laptop's battery charger got a loose wire.


	45. Different Times 1

Different Times 1

In these stories Tim does go by Robin instead of Redbird.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

The Jump City branch of the Teen Titans were having a day off, and the boys were having a movie marathon, Raven who was meditating in her bedroom, and Starfire was out shopping. They were on the third movie when a there was large explosion outside. The Titans ran to the window just in time to see an odd red spaceship crash into the water. Beastboy let out a panicked shriek and he and Robin ran outside faster anyone thought possible. Before Cyborg had even reached the ship, Beastboy had already turned into a giant squid, pulled it ashore, and he and Robin were pulling the unconscious occupants out and running them up to the med bay. Once they had gotten all of the crash victims into the med bay, Cyborg was able to get a good look at them and he recognized them.

"Nightwing, Miss Martian, Superboy, Artemis and Tempest? What were they doing in Jump?" Robin shrugged and glanced over at Beastboy

"I don't know, what I want to know is why they crashed" Just then Raven's voice came from the doorway

"That may be my fault, I sensed somebody trying to probe my mind and put my mental shield up, but since I was meditating, I was at peak mental strength and my power was amplified" Beastboy blinked, and looked down at Miss Martian, looking puzzled by something. Then Nightwing groaned and opened his eyes, Robin ran over to his bedside.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked, sounding concerned, Nightwing blinked, squinting in the light before he set his sights on Robin and his eyes widened.

"T-Timmy?" he groaned, sitting up slightly and grabbing Robin's wrist, Robin rubbed his neck nervously with his free hand

"Um…yeah bro, it's me" he was suddenly pulled into a tight hug, before being shoved back a bit and slapped upside the head

"Tim, where the hell have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you, you little brat!" Robin blushed, not having been prepared for his team to see his older brother chew him out. Cyborg blinked and looked at Robin surprised, not that Nightwing knew Robin, but at his reaction to seeing him, Cyborg was starting to get the feeling that Robin going solo and moving to Jump wasn't a Bat Team approved decision. Nightwing sat up fully and looked around the room, his eyes finally settling on Beastboy

"Oh, of course the two of you ran away together" he groaned "Why didn't we realize that?" Beastboy looked sheepish for a second and stepped behind Raven

"It was Robin's idea! I swear!" Robin sent Beastboy a glare and Cyborg gave the two of them a confused look

"Wait, you two know each other? But when we all met you were kinda…" Beastboy grinned and let out a laugh

"Yeah, I know" he put on a high pitched voice "Wow, you're Robin, aren't you sir?" he shrugged "That was all his idea, pretending we didn't know each other and 'happening' to meet each other in a new city and join forces. When we met all you guys and the team started, he said it could mess up the team dynamics if two members were friends and all the rest were complete strangers, so we decided to keep the act up." Nightwing raised an eyebrow and looked like he was about to say something, but just then Miss Martian woke up with a start, sitting up in the bed

"Where am I?" she asked, and looked around, automatically spotting Beastboy, she gasped

"Garfield?" Beastboy bit his lip and looked at the floor, looking like a kid caught stealing a cookie before dinner

"Hey sis…" Cyborg blinked and gave Beastboy a surprised look

"YOU'RE A MARTIAN?!" he shouted in shock, as if he had just found out Batman was a woman or something, Beastboy laughed

"Nah, long story short, when I was eight I got an emergency blood transfusion from her that gave me my powers, I'll tell you the whole thing when she's not chewing me out inside my head." Cyborg nodded, looking over to where Miss Martian was now giving Beastboy a death hug, then at where Robin was being scolded by Nightwing, and walked out, leaving the two teens alone with their doom.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Two hours later, the two teens were FINALLY finished being scolded, by then the rest of their team had woken up, put their own bits into the lectures, and wandered off to explore the Tower. Megan started explaining why they crashed, while petting a small green kitten in her lap.

"I sensed what felt like a dangerous psychic presence, so I gently probed to see if it was actually dangerous or not" M'gann explained, Robin nodded

"That explains it! That was Raven you sensed, she didn't mean to knock you unconscious, but she was meditating and her power gets amplified when she does it" Robin laughed "Miss M, I know you're kind of overprotective, but there's big a difference between 'dangerous' and 'little brother's girlfriend' you know" Both of the older heroes in the room stopped and stared at Beastboy, who was suddenly across the room in human form and glaring at Robin. Miss Martian squealed

"Girlfriend? Tell me everything!" she ordered, grabbing him by the arm, Beastboy gave Robin a smirk and turned to the elder, black-clad Bat.

"Hey Nightwing! Robin's dating our other female teammate Starfire!" Robin let out a theatrical groan and paled and Nightwing swung an arm over Robin's shoulders

"Oh really? Do tell little bro" he teased, a smirk upon his lips. Robin sighed

"Okay, well she's a warrior princess from the planet Tamaran, she has pale orange skin, bright orange hair and bright green eyes, she can send green energy blasts from her hands and green lasers from her eyes, fly, and has super strength, she has an evil older sister named Blackfire. She wears a purple tank top, with a matching skirt and boots and a silver belt and bracers. Oh, and don't say so in front of her, but she cannot cook, well, she can, but Tamaranian food disagrees with the team's stomachs." M'gann laughed

"Actually, it disagrees with most species stomachs, especially the puddings." both visibly shuddered at the mentions of the puddings, so Nightwing decided not to ask, and instead focus on the part he could use to make fun of his brother.

"So…you're dating a super strong warrior princess that wears almost nothing, has bracers and can fly…" Robin started to nod, confused, before he froze, and ran the way Nightwing worded it through his head and paled, collapsing onto the hospital bed, Nightwing let out a cackle

"You're dating a mini Wonder Woman! And people say I'M like him, please tell me you have a flirtatious thief too!" Robin instantly saw question this as a way to get Nightwing off his back

"Not unless you count Jason a flirting with Starfire." Nightwing froze and stopped laughing, his head snapping over to stare at Robin

"What?" Robin smirked

"Oh yeah, he calls himself Red X, show up every few months, tries to steal some technology or something valuable, taunts me, flirts with Star, then vanishes, he's a regular Catlad" Nightwing slapped his forehead

"Of course he is." Just then a loud alarm went off and all of the lights in the tower turned red, Robin jumped up

"Trouble."

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

The Young Justice team decided to follow the Titans to whatever the problem was and see them in action, when they got to the laboratory that was being robbed, Robin froze and smirked. The thief was wearing a black and grey costume with a white skull mask, and Red X's on the chest and forehead. Robin crossed his arms

"Red X" a mechanical chuckle gave from the thief

"What's wrong Wonder-boy? Not going to yell 'Titans Go'? Finally figure out you can't beat me?" Robin laughed

"Nah, I just find this horribly opportune for me. I had JUST finished telling one of our guests about you when the alarm went off" Red X stiffened slightly, just enough that both Robin and Nightwing noticed

"Guests? Who, more members of your little club?" he remarked sarcastically, clearly trying not to sound nervous. Nightwing stepped out of the shadows

"Not quite squirt, I don't know which of you two to be more annoyed at, him for running off and making his own team, or you for running off and becoming a thief…actually, yes I do. You little klepto, you are SO dead when I tell him!" He stalked over and grabbed Red X`s shoulder in a tight grip, and pulling off the mask to reveal a mop of black hair and a domino mask. Red X glared at Robin

"I can't believe you sold me out." Robin shrugged

"It got him off the topic of Starfire being a miniature Wonder Woman, didn't it?" Red X's eyes widened for a second, and he started laughing

"Oh geeze, she is, isn't she?" Before the conversation could continue on, Nightwing glanced sharply to the left and stared off in the distance. The Titans followed his gaze to see a large black ship headed in their direction. Robin and Red X paled and simultaneously turned to Nightwing

"You called him?!" they both demanded, as Nightwing shook his head, shrugging

"He must have noticed that the Bioship crashed" he reached over and snatched the back of Robin's cape before he could run off. The black ship landed and opened the doors to Batman, Aquaman, Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter, Superman and Wonder Woman.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Two hours later, the Titans, Young Justice, and Justice League were back in Titans Tower, and the League had finally finished chewing out Robin, Beastboy and Red X. The other Titans had finally caught on that Red X was the second Robin, and their Robin's older brother. Then Batman asked if there was anything else they should know, and Beastboy took that opportunity distract the Young Justice team and Justice League from Robin and himself.

"Garth, Bumblebee and Mal were de-aged and joined our team! Also, Garth and Bumblebee are on a team with one armed Speedy, and Impulse is going by Kid Flash and is in Wire City dating an ex-villainess…Oh, and Flash knew about us" Batman's eye visibly twitched, and he stalked away, mumbling about Speedster Flambé, while the Young Justice team and Justice League want off to grab the other 'missing' people. While they were gone, Robin and Beastboy took the opportunity to tell the rest of their team secrets about each other.

"Beastboy used to have a permanent monkey face and opposable tail!"

"Robin painted the Batmobile pink!"

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Yeah…I'm going to end it here. Mostly because I'm running out of ideas for this story, and I want to conserve a few for another Different Times story.


	46. The Old Team 5

The Old Team 5

Just pretend that Garth has gone by Tempest since he joined the Titans, and never went by Aqualad, ok?

_Italics are dreams/memories_

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

_It was cold, dark, and too quiet; his stomach grumbled and ached from not being fed since the week before._

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

The Jump City Titans were enjoying a rare day off and relaxing on the sanded 'beach' of their island. Robin, Beastboy, Cyborg and Starfire were playing two-on-two volleyball, while Raven sat off to the side, reading a book under an umbrella when suddenly Raven froze.

"Robin! Somebody is on the island, and they need help!" The other Titans stopped and looked around, then Starfire let out a shout

"There!" she cried pointing to a body lying in the sand almost across the island. Robin squinted before he let out a yelp and started to run faster than the others knew he could.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Robin was the first to reach the body. When he got there, he paled dramatically; lying in the sand was a dangerously skinny African-American man in his early twenties in a black bodysuit with webbed fingers and gills on his neck. His body was covered in cuts and bruises and they could see every rib in his body. He seemed to be having trouble breathing; Robin dropped to his knees, and checked the body's pulse before whipping out his communicator. The other Titans reached them just in time to hear Kid Flash answer on the other end.

"Hey bro, sup?"

"KF, how fast can you get to my tower from where you are, and then carry a large skinny male to Titans East Tower?"

"Umm…why do you need me to carry you to Steel City?"

"Not Me, KF, Kaldur."

"Oh my god! Kal?! I'll be right there!" There was a click signifying that Kid Flash had hung up, Robin then hit another button. This time Tempest answered

"Yes Robin?"

"Tempest, you need to set the Atlantian medical equipment in your tower's med bay up, quickly."

"What? Why?"

"Because Kaldur just washed up on the island, Kid Flash will be rushing him over momentarily"

"What?! Oh thank Poseidon, he's alive!" Then, for the second time that day, someone hung up on Robin, but he didn't seem to care, he just knelt beside the body until Kid Flash arrived and grabbed both Robin, and the body.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

_ It was cold, dark, and too quiet; his stomach grumbled and ached from not being fed since the week before. The chains keeping him bound to the wall of his cell dug into his wrists. There were steel bars in front of him that buzzed and occasionally sparked with electricity._

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

When Kaldur'ahm woke up, he found himself covered in bandages in an unfamiliar hospital room, he groaned, blinking at the bright light

"Where am I?"

"You're awake!" Kaldur blinked and turned his head towards the familiar voice and found himself looking at a familiar face.

"Garth? What happened? Where am I?" Garth smiled

"You washed up on the shore of the Jump City Titans Tower, where Robin lives, he then called Kid Flash who rushed both him and you here, to the Steel City Titans Tower" Kaldur blinked, confused

"Titans Tower?" Garth nodded

"It's kind of a long story, I'll explain later, but first, I need to know Kaldur. Where have you been? You disappeared five years ago without a trace." Kaldur looked at him, shocked

"I did what? Garth, how is that possible? I contacted you just this morning to wish you a happy birthday" Garth's eyes widened and he pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned

"…And you have amnesia, wonderful. Kaldur, I hope you'll excuse me, but I need to contact the King and inform him of what has happened" Kaldur nodded, his eyes suddenly feeling extremely heavy, and fell back asleep. Garth blinked, before shrugging, and left the room. He headed to the main room and brought up a video link to Aquaman on the screen. When Aquaman saw him he grinned

"Ah, Tempest, how is your team? I trust you team are well" Garth nodded, before going straight to the point, he took a deep breath.

"My king…Robin found something…" Aquaman blinked in surprise, and noticed the serious look on Garth's face.

"What is wrong?" he asked, his face showing deep concern. Garth shook his head,

"Not wrong my king, right! He found Kaldur, he's alive!" Aquaman jolted in his chair in shock, and stared at Garth,

"Kaldur'ahm? He's alive? Is he injured?" Garth nodded

"His body is covered in different wounds, and he has amnesia, as far as he knows, he called me this morning and wished me a happy birthday." Aquaman sighed, both relieved that Kaldur was alive and somewhat well, and dismayed that he couldn't ask what happened to his and take vengeance for the boy he saw as a son. Aquaman stood and nodded to Garth,

"I will be there as soon as possible" he then cut the connection. Garth returned to the Med-bay to find Robin and Kid Flash asleep in chairs beside Kaldur. He pulled out a camera and took a photo, before rousing Robin. Robin groaned and sent Garth a sleepy glare

"Sorry, I'm just wondering if you'd called the rest of Young Justice yet" Robin's eyes widened and he jumped out of the chair

"I should do that, shouldn't I?" he squeaked, running out of the room.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Half an hour later, Bumblebee, Speedy, Mas and Menos returned to the tower to find it overrun with teenage heroes and a member of the Justice League. She looked at Robin

"What's going on?" Robin smiled at her

"Sorry to hijack your tower, but Aqualad washed up on our island, so we rushed him over here, then we called Aquaman and the rest of Young Justice, he vanished five years ago, and we never thought we'd find him, let alone that he'd be alive!" Bumblebee blinked, still slightly confused and Speedy smiled.

"So I'll finally get to meet the famous Aqualad? Cool, Tempest and Red Arrow have been telling me about him for ages!" Robin and Kid Flash froze and stared at each other in horror, before shouting in unison

"WE FORGOT TO CALL RED ARROW!" Kid Flash dashed away, returning ten minutes later carrying Speedy's older brother/clone. He glared at the two of them

"Ok, what's the emergency that you couldn't even call first?" he crossed his arms, and Robin smirked

"We found Kal, alive…and with amnesia, but still, alive." Red Arrow's jaw dropped and his arms fell limp

"Kal?" he whispered, "He's okay?" Robin nodded and he let out a whoop and grabbed Robin and Kid Flash, swinging them around in joy. Robin smiled at Kid Flash, and even with his mask on, Kid Flash could see all of the emotions dancing across Robin's face, and returned the smile, eyes sparkling

"Red's happy again!" he whispered, overjoyed. The two of the exuberantly returned the hug Red Arrow was giving them, Red Arrow hadn't been the same since Kaldur had vanished, and they had mourned the loss of not one, but both of their elder brother figures.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Five hours later, everyone had been accommodated, and were asleep in the tower. Upon Garth's insistence, Aquaman was sleeping in Garth's bed. Garth on the other hand, was sleeping in a chair beside Kaldur's bed. Red Arrow was asleep sitting on a couch, with Robin and Kid Flash on either side of him clinging to him like a security blanket, an arm around each one's shoulders in a pure Kodak moment. Everyone else was in different spare rooms, expecting to be woken up as soon as Kaldur woke up again.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

_ It was cold, dark, and too quiet; his stomach grumbled and ached from not being fed since the week before. The chains keeping him bound to the wall of his cell dug into his wrists. There were steel bars in front of him that buzzed and occasionally sparked with electricity. Kaldur wasn't sure how long he had been here; he had lost count of the days, three years at least, maybe more. _

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

When Kaldur woke up, he was greeted by sunlight. A glance at the clock on the wall revealed it to be nearly 4 in the afternoon. He groaned and tried to sit up, only to find his hand pinned down by another atop it. Looking over he saw Garth in a chair beside his bed, asleep. Before he could say anything, he found himself overtaken by sleep once more.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

_It was cold, dark, and too quiet; his stomach grumbled and ached from not being fed since the week before. The chains keeping him bound to the wall of his cell dug into his wrists. There were steel bars in front of him that buzzed and occasionally sparked with electricity. Kaldur wasn't sure how long he had been here; he had lost count of the days, three years at least, maybe more. The silence was broken by the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway, and Kaldur reflexively let out a flinch, he was coming back. _

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

The next time he woke up, he let out a pained groan, his eyes still closed, and he immediately got a response

"Kal? Are you ok?" Kaldur opened his eyes in confusion. That voice was familiar, but he just could not place it. He looked in the direction the voice came from, and he immediately wished he hadn't when he saw who was at his bedside

"I truly have been gone for five years, haven't I?" The nearly grown men who were clearly Robin and Kid Flash nodded solemnly.

"It seems unbelievable, as far as I remember, I saw you two just last week, and you were…" he trailed off and Robin gave a sad smile

"Five years younger?" Kaldur nodded

"What…What happened to me?" The boys looked at each other, and another voice came from the doorway

"We don't know yet, but I swear when we find out, I'm going to kill whoever did this to you" before Kaldur could even look over to see who was there, Red Arrow walked into his line of sight, putting a hand on both Robin and Kid Flash's shoulders. Robin and Kid Flash's faces took on surprisingly serious expressions, and Robin spoke up

"You mean WE'LL kill them" Red Arrow looked down at the younger boys and nodded solemnly. Just then Kaldur yawned, and felt sleep begin to overtake him again. Robin reached over and touched his hand

"Night Kal, we'll see you when later."

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

_It was cold, dark, and too quiet; his stomach grumbled and ached from not being fed since the week before. The chains keeping him bound to the wall of his cell dug into his wrists. There were steel bars in front of him that buzzed and occasionally sparked with electricity. Kaldur wasn't sure how long he had been here; he had lost count of the days, three years at least, maybe more. The silence was broken by the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway, and Kaldur reflexively let out a flinch, he was coming back. The door opened, and Kaldur squinted in the light, glaring slightly at the silhouetted figure in the doorway._

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Kaldur woke up again, and sighed. He wished he could sleep long enough to finish the dream.

"Where was I?" he asked himself, unaware there was someone else in the room.

"That is what we want to know as well, Kaldur'ahm" Kaldur jumped, his eyes dashed to his left and was startled to see Orin, king of Atlantis, also known as Aquaman, in a chair beside his bed.

"M-my king!" He tried to sit up, only to find a gentle hand place on his chest, pushing him back down

"Relax Kaldur; we do not need you injuring yourself more. Do you remember anything about what has happened to you?" Aquaman asked, his deep baritone voice taking a soothing effect. Kaldur sighed

"Very little sire, when I sleep, I dream of being chained to a wall in a cell with electrified bars, but I always wake up before I can see my captor" Aquaman nodded

"Well, some information is better than none, the sooner we find out what has happened to you, the sooner we can help you fully recover." Kaldur nodded, and stifled a yawn, eliciting a chuckle from King Orin, who placed a gentle hand on his forearm

"Rest Kaldur, do not strain yourself to stay awake on my account" Kaldur gave a tired nod, before once more, drifting off into a deep slumber.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

_It was cold, dark, and too quiet; his stomach grumbled and ached from not being fed since the week before. The chains keeping him bound to the wall of his cell dug into his wrists. There were steel bars in front of him that buzzed and occasionally sparked with electricity. Kaldur wasn't sure how long he had been here; he had lost count of the days, three years at least, maybe more. The silence was broken by the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway, and Kaldur reflexively let out a flinch, he was coming back. The door opened, and Kaldur squinted in the light, glaring slightly at the silhouetted figure in the doorway. The figure reached over and flipped a switch, illuminating the room in an eerie red glow, revealing Black Manta, his king's arch nemesis._

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

This time, when Kaldur woke up, he was alone. A quick glance at the clock told him that it was 12:45 in the afternoon. Just then Speedy walked into the room, and Kaldur did a double take. Before he could say anything, the younger version of Red Arrow spoke up

"Yes, I am the original Speedy, yes, Red Arrow did find me, and yes, I'm okay with having a clone. You can call me Rory, its short for Real-slash-Original Roy." Kaldur nodded

"I see…How is Red Arrow?" Speedy shrugged

"Well, he seems happier now that you're here…of course, that may be the fact that he actually smiles…or the fact that he's happy…It's kind of weird to tell you the truth, I didn't even know he could be happy without Lian around." Kaldur blinked

"Who is Lian?" a small voice piped up from beside the bed

"Me, I am!" Speedy bent down and picked up a small girl of about 3 years old

"Kaldur, meet your goddaughter, Lian Harper" Kaldur fainted.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

_It was cold, dark, and too quiet; his stomach grumbled and ached from not being fed since the week before. The chains keeping him bound to the wall of his cell dug into his wrists. There were steel bars in front of him that buzzed and occasionally sparked with electricity. Kaldur wasn't sure how long he had been here; he had lost count of the days, three years at least, maybe more. The silence was broken by the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway, and Kaldur reflexively let out a flinch, he was coming back. The door opened, and Kaldur squinted in the light, glaring slightly at the silhouetted figure in the doorway. The figure reached over and flipped a switch, illuminating the room in an eerie red glow, revealing Black Manta, his king's arch nemesis._

"_Well Kaldur'ahm, are you ready to surrender yet? Remember, all you need to do is join me, and the pain will end."_

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

When he came to, Red Arrow was shaking Speedy and yelling at him

"- you don't dump something like that on a guy who's probably been tortured for the past five years you idiot!" Kaldur groaned, and both boy's attention suddenly turned to him, he looked straight at Red Arrow

"Who is her mother?" Red Arrow swallowed and rubbed the back of his head and pulled off his mask, turning into Roy Harper

"Um…you know Artemis's sister?..." Kaldur blinked in confusion

"You mean Cheshire? Yes, why would you- oh, oh no, Roy, tell me you did not…" Roy held his hands up

"Hey, we're married! It's not like it was a one night stand or something!" Kaldur raised an eyebrow

"You married an assassin? And how did Green Arrow and Black Canary take that?" Roy laughed

"Other than threatening her with her life if she hurt me? Great, they love having a granddaughter. But off of me, how are you?" Kaldur sighed

"I do still not remember much…but…I do remember one person" Roy looked at him, protectiveness sparking in his eyes

"Who? Who do you remember Kal? Who do I get to hurt for what happened to you" Kaldur closed his eyes briefly before looking into Roy's

"Black Manta" Roy nodded and walked out, dragging 'Rory' with him, before Kaldur fell back asleep, he identified that Lian was asleep in the chair beside his bed.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

_It was cold, dark, and too quiet; his stomach grumbled and ached from not being fed since the week before. The chains keeping him bound to the wall of his cell dug into his wrists. There were steel bars in front of him that buzzed and occasionally sparked with electricity. Kaldur wasn't sure how long he had been here; he had lost count of the days, three years at least, maybe more. The silence was broken by the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway, and Kaldur reflexively let out a flinch, he was coming back. The door opened, and Kaldur squinted in the light, glaring slightly at the silhouetted figure in the doorway. The figure reached over and flipped a switch, illuminating the room in an eerie red glow, revealing Black Manta, his king's arch nemesis._

"_Well Kaldur'ahm, are you ready to surrender yet? Remember, all you need to do is join me, and the pain will end." Kaldur glared_

"_I shall never join you, my loyalty is to my king and to Atlantis" Manta laughed mockingly_

"_Your king? Where is your 'king' now? Why hasn't he found you yet?" he asked, unconsciously echoing the very question in Kaldur's head._

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

The last time he awoke, he was in a ship, he let out a slight grunt of alarm, and suddenly Garth was by his side

"Don't worry Kaldur, we're just moving you home to Atlantis, King Orin feels you would recover better in one of the Mystical Healing Grottos than on the surface world" Kaldur nodded, too tired to sleep, the assurance that he was safe sending him back to slumberland.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

_It was cold, dark, and too quiet; his stomach grumbled and ached from not being fed since the week before. The chains keeping him bound to the wall of his cell dug into his wrists. There were steel bars in front of him that buzzed and occasionally sparked with electricity. Kaldur wasn't sure how long he had been here; he had lost count of the days, three years at least, maybe more. The silence was broken by the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway, and Kaldur reflexively let out a flinch, he was coming back. The door opened, and Kaldur squinted in the light, glaring slightly at the silhouetted figure in the doorway. The figure reached over and flipped a switch, illuminating the room in an eerie red glow, revealing Black Manta, his king's arch nemesis._

"_Well Kaldur'ahm, are you ready to surrender yet? Remember, all you need to do is join me, and the pain will end." Kaldur glared_

"_I shall never join you, my loyalty is to my king and to Atlantis" Manta laughed mockingly_

"_Your king? Where is your 'king' now? Why hasn't he found you yet?" he asked, unconsciously echoing the very question in Kaldur's head, but Kaldur didn't respond, he just continued to glare defiantly. Manta sighed_

"_Very well, if you continue to insist, goodbye Kaldur'ahm, I will see you tomorrow, maybe you will have reconsidered by then" Kaldur's reply was filled with hatred and sarcasm, as if he hated the very words he was going to say._

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Kaldur lay restlessly in the bed prepared for him in the Atlantian Healing Grotto. He couldn't close his eyes, every time he did; he heard his own voice, repeating the phrase he had spoken every day for the past five years. It was safer to pretend he only briefly knew who had kept him captive, than to admit the deep, dark secret he had discovered.

"_Goodbye 'father' see you tomorrow"_

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Yup, that's the end. I probably wrote and re-wrote the dream bits a dozen times over, changing little odds and ends.

Poor Kal, why does everything go wrong for him right now, both in the show and in my stories?


	47. Best Bros Forever 2

Best Bros 1

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

It was three in the afternoon when the two teams noticed that their leaders were missing. The Wire City Titans and the Jump City Titans had gathered together for no real reason other than to hang out. When they noticed that Robin and Kid Flash were missing, they automatically assumed they were working out in the training room.

They were half right.

Both teams stood in the doorway in shock. Cyborg was the only one who said anything.

"What the…" Robin and Kid Flash stood in the middle of the room, a practice dummy on the floor, and the head of a training robot beside it, that wouldn't be so odd in itself. What made it odd was the fact that Robin was wearing a deerstalker cap and blowing on a bubble pipe and Kid Flash was wearing a Bowler hat, Robin held the pipe in a contemplative manner.

"So you see Watson, this man was killed by a blow to the head with this bust of his late father. A bust that until recently, sat right there above where he lay now! Clearly the stray cat that the maid mentioned had been getting in recently knocked it down in an attempt to avoid the new lion he had acquired to get rid of the menace of a canine!" Kid Flash clapped his hands, astounded

"Well done Holmes, how on earth did you figure out that the llama killed her?" Robin smirked

"Elementary my dear Watson, I figured it out because I'm BATMAN!" Robin's voice suddenly dropped a few octaves and he whipped a bat-cape and cowl out of his utility belt and put it on. Kid Flash's eyes widened

"Holy identity crisis! If you're Batman, then I must be…" He vanished, and returned a few seconds later in Robin's OLD uniform, the one with shortpants and elf-shoes.

"Robin, Boy Wonder!" Robin chuckled and rolled his eyes before pretending to answer the phone

"Yes commissioner? What? We're on our way. Robin! Quick! We must get to the school; Two Face is stealing all of the strawberry jam from city hall!" Kid Flash nodded, before he looked around, and his eyes widened

"Holy grand theft auto Batman! Where's the Batmobile?" Robin growled and jumped onto Kid Flash's back

"Alfred must have taken it for a joyride! We don't have time for this! Forget the Batmobile, Run boy wonder, run!" Kid Flash paused and blinked, a smirk quickly finding its way across his lips

"Yes Sir Batman Sir! Your loyal Bat-Acrobat shall do as he is told Batman Sir!" Robin rolled his eyes and hit Kid Flash on the shoulder

"Dude, Bat-Acrobat? Not whelming" then he started to chuckle. The two boys collapsed to the ground laughing, until Robin noticed the other Titans in the doorway staring at them with their jaws dropped.

"What?" he asked, Kid Flash smiled at them and ruffled Robin's hair, to his immense dislike

"What's with the looks? Haven't you ever noticed that if you stick two brothers in a room together, they're going to act immature?" The other Titans stared at the two boys, before shaking their heads and leaving the room, they could only assume that Kid Flash's obvious insanity had spread to Robin. As soon as they left, Robin looked at Kid Flash

"Huh, you were right, They WERE weirded out, I really need to cut loose more often." Kid Flash just nodded sagely.

"Indeed you do young padawan, indeed you do."

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

I came up with the 'Batman and Robin' bit YEARS ago, and then I remembered it and just HAD to make a Jumbleyard of it, and I managed to fit in Bat-Acrobat as well, I thought that up about a month ago when looking at this website adamwest . tripod equip . htm

Seriously Batman? Anti-crime Auxiliary Power Generator? You can't just say backup generator or something? All I can say is at least it's not _BAT-_Anti-crime Auxiliary _BAT-_Power _BAT-_Generator.


	48. Coincidental Pasts 2

Coincidental Pasts 2

Ok, a quick thanks to bookworm4497, who's recent review gave me an idea for a new Coincidental Pasts

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

"Hey! Circus Brat!" Dick groaned, it was Mitch and his football team lackeys again, he turned around

"What Mitch?" Mitch gave him a shove

"Don't use that tone with me charity case. You made me look bad in class today." Dick thought back, and quickly remembered the teacher asking him to give the correct answer to one Mitch had gotten wrong. He rolled his eyes at Mitch

"Well maybe if you actually studied, you would have gotten the answer right when Mr. Briggs asked you, instead of me having to correct you." Mitch grabbed him by the front of his shirt and hauled him up

"What was that, Freak?" Dick wished he could stand up for himself properly, but if he did, if he flipped out of Mitch's grasp and sent him flying, someone might piece Dick Grayson and Robin together. He braced himself for a punch, when someone suddenly cut in.

"YO! What do you think you're doing?!" Dick looked over and saw the Quarterback from Jump City High storming over. Mitch sneered

"Back off Stone, this is between me and him" 'Stone' gave Mitch a shove, pulling Dick from his grasp at the same time. Then he gave the rest of the team a glare

"You lot shove off, unless you want to deal with me and my buds over there." He pointed over his shoulder at the rest of the Jump City football team. Mitch and his cronies exchanged nervous glances and ran off. The heavyset African American teen looked down at Dick

"You OK kid? Aren't you a little young to be in High school?" he asked gently, Dick nodded

"Yeah, I'm a bit of a genius, but thanks, you didn't have to do that, I'm used to Mitch and his cronies by now" Stone shook his head and gave him a smile

"Nah man, it's what any decent person would do. I'm Victor Stone" he held his hand out, and Dick smiled and took it

"Richard Grayson, Thanks again" Victor nodded

"No problem, hey, next time you're in Jump, look me up." Dick nodded flashing a genuine grin.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Dick and Victor stayed in contact, e-mailing back and forth, becoming close as brothers. Dick loved having an older brother that he didn't meet through his 'other' life, one he could just be Dick around instead of Robin. Two years after they met, Dick became devastated at a news article from Jump, saying that an explosion in STAR labs had taken the lives of both Victor and his mother. He didn't come out of his bedroom for nearly a month, and when he did, he wasn't quite the same. He was more serious, and he smiled and laughed less, Kid Flash once commented that he was acting more like Batman then Robin.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Something about Cyborg had been niggling in the back of Robin's head, like an old, half-forgotten friend. It wasn't until Cyborg made the holographic rings and went on that mission as 'Stone' that he figured it out. About a week after Cyborg got back from HIVE academy, Robin went into his room one night. Cyborg looked up in surprise from his desk, where he'd been designing a new upgrade for his car.

"Hey Rob, can I do something for you?" The metallic teen asked, glancing at his leader, Robin rubbed the back of his neck

"Um…Cyborg, your name didn't used to be Victor Stone, did it?" Cyborg dropped his pencil in shock

"How-How'd you know that?" He stuttered, human eye showing his confusion. Robin smiled and, to Cyborg's, Victor's, shock, pulled off his mask and looking him in the eyes

"Just a guess" Victor's jaw dropped, staring at the face of his 'little brother' from Gotham

"Dick!?" Robin smiled brightly

"Yeah, it's me…" Victor let out a laugh and shook his head

"I don't believe it Dick Grayson, ward to Bruce…Bruce Wayne is Batman?!" Robin, or rather Dick nodded

"You can't tell anyone" Victor nodded and pulled Dick into a one armed hug

"No problem man! I just can't believe it!" Dick enthusiastically returned the hug

"I thought I'd lost you Vic! When I heard you'd died…" he trailed off, but before he could even lose his smile, Victor gave him a noogie

"This is our little secret, right bro?" Robin nodded

"Right" Over the next few weeks, the other Titans noticed that Robin seemed to be a bit happier, but they couldn't figure out why. Only Cyborg knew that the reason Robin smiled more was because he got back the brother he thought he'd lost. And Cyborg was happier too, not that it showed; because now he had someone he knew from before, who he could really talk to about things.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

The end, yeah, I got hooked on the idea of 13-year-old freshman Dick Grayson being bullied, and Human!Cyborg standing up for him.


	49. Of Times To Come 4

Of Times to Come 4

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Rumors had been floating around the Watchtower for weeks; someone had taken on a sidekick, the first sidekick of the new generation. Flash had put these off as just that, rumors. After all, nobody had taken on a sidekick since Young Justice had gone off on their space mission, four years ago, who would take one now? That's why he was so surprised when it was brought up by Batman during one of the meetings.

"Black Canary, about your new sidekick-" he was cut off by Green Arrow

"Yeah, what's with that? Didn't you get enough of sidekicks when you were training Young Justice?" Flash looked at Black Canary

"Wait, you mean there really IS a new sidekick? I thought that was just a rumor" Black Canary shook her head

"No, it's true, everyone, meet Banshee" As she said that, a young red haired boy walked into the room, he was wearing a red wifebeater over a mesh shirt and black cargo pants. Flash blinked and looked closer,

"Wait, I know you…Hold up, Tantrum? From the Titans? BC, your new sidekick is Tantrum?" He gestured to the boy, who sighed and gave Flash a annoyed look

"My name is Banshee, Mr. Flash, not Tantrum" Flash shook his head, fully aware of what he was trying to do

"Duse, one, it's Flash, not Mr. Flash, two, you're Tantrum" Banshee glared and crossed his arms

"No, I'm Banshee" Flash leant forwards in his seat

"Taaaannn-truuummmm" Banshee glared harder, almost rivaling the Bat-Glare, and ground out

"Baaaaannn-sheeeeee" Flash smirked, and one final time, said his piece

"Tantrum" an invisible line clearly snapped in Banshee's mind, and he started to shout

"BANSHEE! MY NAME IS BANSHEE! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL! B.A.N.S.H.E.E!" Flash smirked

"Yep, that's definitely Tantrum" Banshee closed his eyes and took a deep breath

"I apologise for losing my temper, I should have kept it under control. I have no right to be angry at you for recognizing me by a name I went by as a toddler, when we were both on the Titans." Flash blinked; shocked at the boy letting the issue go so quickly, before smiling

"Riiight, I forgot, you and the others were raised by Raven and some monks, you've probably spent years learning to control your temper" Banshee nodded

"Indeed, I have grown a great deal from the young boy you once knew." Flash turned to Black Canary

"Geeze, BC, I knew you'd offered to Raven that you'd train him, but I never knew she took you up on it." Black Canary nodded

"Well think Flash, how powerful were his yells at three years old? Raven contacted me when he was eight to help him control his powers when it got to the point that he was having trouble talking without unleashing sound waves" Flash nodded

"Oh yeah, I remember that! You blasted me across the room blowing out your candles!" Banshee blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his head

"Ah, yes…I apologize for that…" Flash laughed

"No harm done dude, congrats on becoming a sidekick." It was the start of the new generation of sidekicks. Once a senior member of the League had taken one, everyone decided it was a good idea to get sidekicks again. By the time the Original Young Justice returned from their LONG term mission, there would be a new team of sidekicks, called Sidekicks United; no matter how many times Flash said they shouldn't go by sidekick.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

This is what, the third, fourth story I've posted this week? I'm on a roll!


	50. Five Things 5

Five Things 5

Five times the Team tried to get Superman to pay attention to Superboy, and one time Red Arrow succeeded.

Yeah, this is one I came up with a while ago, but all I got done was the last bit, because it was so large I made it its own story.

Technically, this is chapter 50. However, chapter 1 is a Table of contents, so I'm doing something special for chapter 50. Next chapter will be the first of my Crossovers.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles- Kid Flash

The first sign it was going to be a bad day was when Clark Kent woke up to find every square inch of his bedroom walls plastered with pictures of Superboy. He groaned and went to take a shower, to discover that it wasn't just his bedroom, it was his entire apartment.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles- Robin

The second sign it was going to be a bad day was when Clark turned on his computer in the morning to check his email, and his desktop was a picture of a dejected looking Superboy. He sighed and tried to change it back to normal, only to find he couldn't. He resolved to talk with Batman about reining Robin in a bit and checked his e-mail, and let out a groan.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles- Miss Martian

The third sign it was going to be a bad day was when he saw an e-mail from his ma, with the subject 'Superboy'. Deciding he was going to read it later, he started to get ready for work.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles- Artemis

The fourth sign it was going to be a bad day was when he noticed that there was graffiti all over Metropolis reading

'Superboy Needs a Father', 'Take Responsibility for Your Son Deadbeat' and 'He's Not Just a Clone', with every letter S done in his logo

He wasn't sure who did it at first, but then he notices that the triangle around the S's was green. Apparently the team had corrupted that new girl Ollie had taken on.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles- Aqualad

The fifth and final sign it was going to be a bad day was when he got to work and found people whispering and glancing at him. A normal person would just ask what they were talking about, but a normal person didn't have super hearing. The moment he listened in, he wished he hadn't

"No really, it's true! I heard that Kent has a teenage son he just found out about, and he's ignoring the kid!"

"Oh come on Jack, you really think Clark of all people would be a deadbeat? He doesn't have a mean bone in his body! Besides, don't you need to 'you know' to have a kid?"

"Look, I saw a picture of the kid! It looks just like Kent!

"CK's adopted, for all we know it's his long lost brother or a photo shopped picture from when he was a kid!"

"Jimmy, you're way too loyal to that guy"

"Nah, you just don't know him at all." Clark was happy that Jimmy was at least standing up for him…hmm…he may use that last bit though, he wasn't ready to be a father, but he'd always wanted a little brother.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles- Red Arrow

It was the middle of the Justice League meeting. Superman was about to bring up Superboy When Batman's Communicator went off. All eyes turned to Batman in surprise as he brought up the holographic screen on his glove and glared into the screen

"Robin, this had better be an emergency." Robin's voice answered back

"Well it sort of is, see Red Arrow was here, and we were sparring and he was talking about the best ways to freak out your parents, then he knocked me out and when I came to, my emergency 'Superboy is a weapon and goes insane' kryptonite was gone and Miss M said Roy took Superboy and said something about getting a tattoo" Superman blinked and repeated what Robin had said in his head

'emergency 'Superboy is a weapon and goes insane' kryptonite?' before processing the bit about tattoos, and taking off towards the Zeta tubes, Green Arrow on his tail

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-


	51. Crossover 1

Crossover 1

Young Justice/ Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

This is my official 50th chapter, because I don't count the Story Index as a chapter

I can't believe I've written 50 Jumbleyard drabbles!

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

It was an ordinary, covert mission. Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash and Superboy had been sent to investigate the odd goings on in New York. Ninjas and aliens odd goings on. Their investigation came to a climax quickly, when they saw two groups of martial artists duking it out in the middle of the city. Or rather, 50 identically clad ninja against four shelled reptile creatures, a woman in a yellow jumpsuit, and a guy in a hockey mask with a golf bag full of sports equipment on a motorbike. They immediately sprang into action, taking down the larger force before focusing on the other six. Their battle was cut off before it could begin, by the turtle-thing with the orange mask going fan boy on them crying out with a Californian accent

"Oh my god! You're Robin! And Superboy! And Kid Flash! And Aqualad! So Cool!" he squealed, the other three turtle-things shook their heads, the purple masked turtle pulling the orange one away from them and the red masked turtle groaning out in a Brooklyn accent

"Mikey…" The blue masked turtle stepped forward and gave a formal bow, speaking in a slightly Japanese accent

"Thank you for your help. I am Leonardo, and these are my brothers Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo" Each brother waved in greeting, some more enthusiastically than others. Aqualad nodded

"You are welcome; may I ask why you were being attacked?" Leonardo nodded

"It's a long story, come on' we'll explain elsewhere, the sun's almost up"

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

One long explanation later, the turtles and the Young Justice team were in the turtles 'lair'. The Team hadn't even complained about being blindfolded when they were taken to meet the turtle's father and sensei, Master Splinter, a giant rat, as Robin said

"Eh, Batman does the same thing" That elected a squeal from Michelangelo, or Mikey as he was more commonly called. Every member of the Team had instantly bonded with one of the turtles, and were now in each of their 'favorite spots'.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Kid Flash was in Donatello, or Donnie's lab, looking over some of the designs for the things he had made

"These are amazing! And you build all of this from junkyard scrap?" This caused Donnie to beam with pride. Apparently, Kid Flash was a science whiz, and what's better, he had promised to send him actual, brand new TEXTBOOKS! He could actually get hold of a real book that hadn't been lost in the sewers and waterlogged!

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Robin and Mikey, to both team's dismay, had bonded over their love of pranks, and were regaling each other with their most daring exploits

"Dude! You really painted the BATMOBILE pink with sparkles?!"

"And butterflies, don't forget the butterflies!"

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Superboy and Raphael, or Raph were in the garage above the lair, Superboy was admiring Raph's motorbike, while Raph was looking a Sphere, who had shown up about a half hour before. Raph was still confused

"I don't get it, how is this your bike? It's a ball!" Suddenly Sphere let out a set of angry sounding beeps and morphed into what Superboy had fondly dubbed 'the Supercycle', Raph's jaw dropped

"Whoa…wanna race?" Superboy's eyes lit up and he nodded, then a voice came from the entrance

"Somebody said race?" the turtle's friend Casey rode in on his bike, and Superboy nodded

"Yeah, do you want to race too?" Casey laughed

"Do I? Against that thing? Oh yeah!" and the three mounted their respective vehicles and drove off.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Aqualad and Leonardo, or Leo, were in the turtles training room, or in Japanese, dojo, sparring. As they fought, they were also talking about their leaderships over their teams

"To be honest, I am only leader until Robin is ready." Leo nodded while simultaneously blocking a strike from Aqualad's water blades, and sending a counterstrike

"I understand, but that does not mean you are not leader, you are the one Robin is learning to be a leader from." Aqualad shifted one of his blades into a mace, knocking both of Leo's swords away, and causing him to jump away to retrieve them

"That is true, yet sometimes I feel that he cannot wait to shove me aside" Leo retrieved his blades and vanished into the shadows

"You're looking too much into it my friend, he's only 13, maybe 14, am I right? He's just a kid, and he's eager to become leader, it's different with my brothers and I, we've always known that I would be the leader, because I'm the oldest, but that doesn't stop my brothers from challenging me if they think I'm wrong, it's part of what makes us such a good team" Aqualad followed Leo's voice, trying to pinpoint his location, but was taken off guard by Leo coming out from the opposite wall than what he expected. He barely had time to block the strike, and as such was not prepared for Leonardo's foot, sending him flying across the room. Before he could get back up, he found Leo's sword at his throat. Leo stepped back and both boys bowed to each other, before Aqualad smile

"There is much wisdom to what you say, and you have given me something to think about when my team and I return home" Leo looked at him

"You have to go soon?" he asked, sounding slightly disappointed, Aqualad nodded

"Indeed, I am afraid if we are missing for too long, the Justice League will think something has gone wrong and come looking for us" Leo nodded

"I understand Aqualad" Aqualad smiled

"Please, my name is Kaldur'ahm, but you may call me Kaldur" Leo smiled

"It is an honor…Kaldur"

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

The next morning, the team had written up reports, and even allowed Master Splinter to look at them to see what had been written and give his approval over what they revealed about his family, and it was time to go home. Aqualad and the Team stood in front of the Bioship

"We will try to visit again soon my friends, and I hope that with the recommendation of the Justice Force, the Justice League will consider you allies." The turtles nodded and both teams said their goodbyes.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Back at Mount Justice, the boys were relaxing in the main room, as Batman read their reports. Just then the intercom went off

"Aqualad, Superboy, Kid Flash and Robin report to the Mission room" and so they all stood up and filed in for their debriefing, Batman stood in front of them

"You jumped into a battle with no idea who was the noble party, went off with a group of strange beings, and spent a day out of range of your communicators." The boys avoided eye contact, looking down at the ground, before Batman continued

"And you also made a new ally for the Justice League and uncovered a dangerous alien in a position of major power within the city. Good job" Their heads raised and they exchanged smiles

"Make no mistake, a representative of the League WILL be looking into these 'mutants, but your reports will be taken into consideration regarding their trustworthiness. I knew Hamato Yoshi, he was a good friend."

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

END OF CHAPTER 50!

I can't believe how popular this story is!

87 Reviews, 26 favorites and 24 followers?

…okay, do it's not that many compared to some other stories, but for me, this is huge!

I started this as a dumping ground for plot bunnies, so I could focus on this like The Truth About Robin, and now this is my main priority, and I actually have people asking me to update!

*Big smile*

I love you all, Cookies for everyone!


	52. Best Bros Forever 3

Best Bros Forever 3

Consider this one slightly mature due to immaturity, rated T for mention of boobs.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Robin was in the middle of training when Kid Flash stormed into the room with a serious look on his face

"Hey Rob, you wanna go see a movie? Ninjas vs. Pirates 3D is out" Robin shook his head, not even looking away from the training robot he was in the process of fighting

"Sorry Kid Flash, I can't, I'm busy" Kid Flash crossed his arms

"That wasn't actually a request bro, you are leaving this room and coming with me to see Ninjas vs. Pirates 3D right now" he dashed over and started pulling Robin to the door. Robin pulled his arm away and headed back to the robot,

"Not right now Kid Flash, I'm training" Kid Flash shook his head and grabbed his wrist

"Not any more Rob, you've done literally nothing but eat, sleep and train for the past week. I've talked Cyborg into putting the training room into lockdown. For the next three days, you are going to relax, and don't you dare argue about this." Robin inwardly groaned, for some reason, Kid Flash had gone into 'over protective big brother' mode. Robin shrugged Kid Flash off, and Kid Flash gave him a 'didn't I JUST tell you not to argue?' look, Robin glared

"I don't train THAT much" he protested, and Kid Flash crossed his arms

"Bro, what do you call this?" he pulled out a book labeled 'Schedule' and flipped to the past week, proving that Robin had Trained, fought crime, and done detective work 150 hours out of the past 168, sleeping for roughly 2 hours a day, and eating 30 minutes a day, and had done nothing else. Robin laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed

"Ok, so MAYBE I train a LITTLE more than I should…" he admitted, and Kid Flash gave him a 'Look'

"A 'little'? Dude, I hate to break it to you, but Batman works days, as a semi-normal person." Robin froze, his eyes widening and he stared at Kid Flash, before slamming his head into the wall

"Oh my god, I'm worse than Batman." Kid Flash smiled and sat beside Robin, swinging an arm around his shoulders, guiding him out the door and down the hall

"Oh good, you've admitted it, if you didn't hurry up I was going to call Red Arrow to help me beat some sense into you" Robin gave him a wary glare and peeled off his mask

"You wouldn't dare…oh who am I kidding? Of course you would!" Kid Flash smirked, peeling off his own mask, changing them from Robin and Kid Flash, friends and teammates, to Dick and Wally, Brothers in all but blood. Wally patted Dick on the back

"Go change into your civvies, the movie starts in an hour."

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

After the movie, they hit the mall, and after the mall, they pranked called people, and instead of prank calling random people like normal teenagers, they pranked called superheroes and villains.

"Wayne Enterprises Complaints Desk, how may I be of service?" Robin put on a very convincing female British accent

"Good day, my name is Margaret Williams, and I have a very serious complaint!" the complaints desk person sighed

"Yes ma'am?"

"I was using one of your company's products and my buxom fell off!" The man on the other end sputtered

"Excuse me? Your WHAT?!"

"My buxom! My breasts! As you Americans say, my 'tits', or my 'ba-donk-a-donks!', they have fallen off!"

"…your boobs fell off. Right…this is no place for prank calls lady"

"Young man, do you think I am the sort of woman to make a joke about my buxom? They have fallen off and are wiggling on the floor like one of those entertaining little Jell-O cups! I am going to sue your company for every cent that it is worth!"

"Okay ma'am, just calm down, I'll patch you through to my superior" unfortunately for the poor secretary, and fortunately for the boys, he hit the wrong button, and patched them through to an even higher authority.

"Bruce Wayne speaking" The boys eyes widened, and they gave each other devious grins

"Mr. Wayne! I have a very serious complaint about your product!" Dick could almost hear Bruce raise an eyebrow

"And what would that be madam?"

"I was using it and my buxom fell off!" In Gotham, Bruce Wayne typed 'buxom' into a search engine, and rolled his eyes at the result

"I beg your pardon?"

"My buxom! As I told your underling, my breasts! They are on the floor, and my chest is suddenly smooth and flat like a man's!" Bruce gave an exasperated chuckle on the other end

"Well, I suggest you either call an ambulance immediately and send us the bill for the re-attachment of your 'buxom', or learn what a really buxom is, Richard. It is not a fancy word for boobs, and if you try this again, I will record it and play it for Alfred" Dick and Wally paled, and Dick hung his head slightly

"…yes sir, sorry."

"And tell Wally that Barry wants to speak with him, something about prank calling the Central City Rogues?" the boys shared a smirk, remembering THAT particular call, Wally shrugged, and answered insincerely

"Sorry"

"Oh, and Dick? I expect you to be home for Thanksgiving and Christmas this year"

"Yes Bruce"

"Good, goodbye boys"

"Bye" just then a voice came from the doorway

"Your buxom fell off? I thought you told me that he'd become more serious than Batman" Dick and Wally looked over to see a red haired man with a bow and quiver on his back in the door. Wally waved

"You're a little late Red Arrow; he already came to the realization that BATMAN relaxes more than he does, and I dragged him to see Ninjas vs. Pirates 3D. You know what this place needs? A British person with the ability to make Robin do as he says" Dick snorted and Red Arrow chuckled, pulling off his mask and becoming Roy Harper

"Yeah, right and how are we supposed to convince HIM to leave Gotham? He's already got his hands full dealing with the OTHER 8 bats" Dick nodded

"Yeah Wal, no offence, but that's a worse idea than the time when you were 14 and you convinced Kal-" Wally slammed his hand over Dick's mouth and gave him an annoyed look

"You swore never to speak of 'the incident' again." Dick laughed, muffled by Wally's hand, and shrugged

"Yeh, wll yu shdnt tri t tke alfed u tov gthm bwo, it wld b ctastophc, gthm wld b doomed!" despite the fact that his mouth was covered, both Wally and Roy understood that Dick had said 'Yeah, well you shouldn't try and take Alfred out of Gotham bro, it would be catastrophic, Gotham would be doomed!', both boys laughed and Roy nodded

"That's true, without Alfred to reign in the REST of the Bat family? Nothing would ever get done!" All three boys started laughing, and Roy collapsed on the couch between Dick and Wally, swinging an arm around each boy's shoulder. Just then Dick let out yawn, and fell asleep; Roy raised an eyebrow, and turned to Wally for an explanation. Wally didn't say anything, but he did pull out Dick's schedule book and let Roy leaf through it. A few hours later, the rest of the Jump City Titans returned from the fair, where Kid Flash had banished them to for the day, to find three boys asleep on their sofa. It didn't take them long to figure out who they were, but it took an even shorter time to recognize two of them. When Robin woke up, he was going to have to explain to the team how he was Richard Grayson.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Yay, that's another chapter done!


	53. Of Birds and Batsiblings 8

Of Birds and Batsiblings 8 

I LIVE! I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update, but unfortunately, my laptop broke, I had a little memo on my blackberry with tons of ideas, and couldn't work on them.

And to the obnoxious reviewer who posted 'HEY DOORKNOB, UPDATE!' as a review (_And to everyone else, please ignore the little rant directed at my annoying younger sister_). Shut up, my laptop was broken and you know it. You had already been bugging me in person to update, and posting it online is just stupid. If you have a problem with me, say it to my face, for the love of sanity, my bedroom is down the hall from yours, brat. Shut up and stop posting junk reviews on my fanfics moron.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Robin groaned as he woke up. The past few days he had been feeling under the weather, nothing too bad, just a slight headache and a cough. Today however, the headache had evolved into a splitting migraine, and there was a blinding pain in his chest, it hurt so bad that he had trouble breathing for a second.

"Come on Dick, you've got to get up" he muttered to himself. Pulling on a clean uniform, he grabbed some pain medication and a cough drop, prepared to act like nothing was wrong. Now that Cyborg and Beastboy knew the signs he was sick, thanks to Red Arrow and Kid Flash, he had to be much more diligent.

"Please let it be a quiet day" he begged, heading down to breakfast.

-Jumbleyard of Drabble-

It was lunchtime when the alarm finally want off, Robin sighed

"Well so much for _that_" he and the other Titans rushed to the site of the emergency, a break in at a chemical lab. The Titans quickly navigated their way through the facility to the lab where the break in had actually occurred, and when they turned a corner, they came face to face with Red X and, for some reason, Dr. Light, who were apparently working together. Robin's eyes widened under his mask

'_Crud, why __**him?**__ If I slip in front of him…okay Dick, focus, you're fine'_

"Well, well, well, what a surprise" Red X drawled "the Teen Titans" Robin grit his teeth, the pain medication was starting to wear off

"Titans! GO!" Robin yelled, running towards Red X, but before he could even lay a punch, he stumbled and he was promptly flipped into a wall. Red X snorted

"What's wrong Robin? You're not usually this bad" He mocked, Robin, however, heard the undertone of concern in his voice. Robin force himself to laugh

"I just got distracted by your bad breath" he shot back, plastering a smirk on his face,

Red X sent a well-aimed kick right into Robin's chest, and suddenly the pain got unbearable. Robin fell to his knees and began coughing harshly. Red X froze, sent a momentary glance towards Kitten, shrugged, and tossed down a smoke bomb. When the smoke cleared both Robin and Red X were gone.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Without Red X helping her, the Titans made quick work of Kitten, rushed to the Tower to come up with a plan to find and save Robin. However, when they got to the Tower, to their immense confusion, Robin was relaxing on the couch. In the kitchen was Red X, his mask off to reveal a second, domino style mask, similar to Robin's on underneath. Red X was stirring a pot of something on the stove, neither boy seemed to notice the Titans.

"Baby bird, you are a complete idiot," Red X commented in a scolding tone "How could you be so stupid? You have to take better care of your body" Robin visibly rolled his eyes under his mask  
>"I'm fine, Jay, it's just a cough!" Red X let out a harsh laugh<p>

"Yeah right, squirt, it's more that 'just a cough' now either let me take care of you, or I'm going to call Tim to do it for me, and you know how _he_ gets. Oh, and don't you think I didn't see you roll your eyes at me, do that again and Alfred will hear about it" Robin glared

"That's blackmail" Red X nodded, removing the pot from the stove and ladling some of the contents into a bowl

"Yes it is, now eat your soup" he said, placing the bowl in front of Robin. Robin sniffed the soup, and his eyes widened, he hastily grabbed the spoon and took a bite

"Oh wow, it tastes just like Alfred's!" Red X smirked

"Glad you think so" Robin smiled, a genuine smile

"Jay, you're the best big brother ever!" Red X ruffled Robin's hair

"I know I am baby bird, love you too" the Titans, who had been watching dumbfounded, blinked in shock, Cyborg was the first one to process what had just been said

"WHAT!?" He yelled, Robin and Red X blinked and looked over at the four

"Oh, hey, when'd you guys get here?" Robin asked, surprised that he hadn't noticed them. Beastboy stared

"Red X is your brother!?" Red X nodded and held out his hand

"Yep, Nighthawk, nice to meet you." At their incredulous looks he smirked "What did you _really_ think Batman was going to let his youngest kid, his 'baby bird' move _across the country_ without supervision? I, under orders, followed him here and stayed in the shadow, watching you lot until, when the Red X thing happened, I took the opportunity that presented itself to be out in the open, of course he recognized me right off the bat, he's one of the _smart_ kids in the Bat family" Raven raised an eyebrow

"Smart kids?" Robin nodded

"We all have our own fortes, Redbird and Phoenix are detectives, Nighthawk and Blackbird are fighters, Shadowbat and Blackbat are balanced" he shrugged "and I'm an acrobat" Nighthawk gave Robin's hair a sharp tug, making Robin wince slightly

"As well as a practical genius" Nighthawk said "stop undermining your abilities, you hacked the Batcave at nine, and the Watchtower at thirteen" The other Titans turned to stare at Robin, who shrunk in on himself a little and gave a little shrug

"I'm not _that_ good, Redbird's a better hacker than I am" Nighthawk shook his head, smiling condescendingly

"Sure you're not, anyway, you lot" Nightwing looked at the Titans and pointed at Robin "He is sick. I don't care how you do it, he is not to leave your tower until he's better, or I will have your heads." Before the Titans could respond to that, he had vanished. Robin rolled his eyes

"And people wonder why I left Gotham. Do you have any idea how annoying it is having six older siblings _that _overprotective? Not to mention dad and our proper English gentleman grandfather!"

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

The End XD don't worry, more on the way soon.


	54. The Old Team 6

I've changed the description for 'The Old Team' on the Story Index (Chapter 1) it is now

'Stories where the Teen Titans meet the Young Justice, Doom Patrol, or any team/group a Titan was previously a member of.'

Mostly because this story is all about the Doom Patrol and I needed a section for it.

WARNING: A fair bit of Inner!BB Mental Whump in this chapter.

The Old Team 6

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

"Remember team, we're just stopping for supplies, in and out" Mento said as he landed the Doom Patrol's ship in a field on the edge of Jump City. The other members of the team nodded.

"Why do you point that out every time we do this? We get the drill" Robotman commented in a joking tone, not really challenging his leader's orders, but merely pointing out the same fact he did every time. The four exited the jet, only to be met with four costumed teens in battle stances. When the teens saw who was in the jet, they automatically relaxed. Mento raised an eyebrow, recognizing one of them as Robin

"Who are you?" he asked

"We're the Teen Titans. You're the Doom Patrol, right?" Mento nodded, realizing what had happened

"Oh, I've heard of you, teenage hero with their own team, this is your city? Sorry, we would have sent a message ahead if we knew Jump had heroes, unfamiliar ship in your territory and all that, so what are your names? I know you're Robin, but who are the others?" Robin gestured to his team

"These are Starfire, Cyborg and Raven" each Titan waved a hand in greeting as their name was spoken

"Nice to meet you, weren't there five members? Who's not here?" The Titans shared a glance and Raven mentally linked them all up, making sure to block out Mento

'_They don't KNOW?!" _Cyborg asked incredulously

'_Please friends, why is it so bad that this 'Doom Patrol' does not know of Beastboy?'_ Starfire asked

'_He was on their team, Star! Mento and Elastigirl are like his parents or something!' _Cyborg explained

'_Let's see how long it takes them to find out just who our fifth member is' _Robin directed before smirking to the Doom Patrol

"Oh, he's somewhere, you'll know him when you see him" Mento raised an eyebrow

"Uh huh. Anyway we're just here to get some supplies, then we'll be out of your hair" Robin nodded

"Alright, if you have trouble finding anything our headquarters is over there" he said, thumbing to the giant T shaped building in the middle of the bay.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Just as the Doom Patrol finished buying the last of their supplies, there was an explosion next to them as something crashed through a wall. When the dust cleared, two large Sasquatch creatures were visible attacking each other. Mento narrowed his eyes, he and his team shared a glance and nodded

"Doom Patrol! Move Out!" he cried, attacking the two beasts. Shortly through the battle, the knocked out the red one, allowing them to totally focus on the green one before a cry rang out

"STOP!" The Teen Titans suddenly appeared, blocking off the green one from their attack

"Do not hurt him!" cried Starfire, arms spread out in front of it "He is our friend and teammate!" behind her, Raven approached it, and started speaking gently, trying to calm it down

"_THAT_'s part of your team?!" Mento gaped at Robin, unable to understand why they would trust something so obviously feral and wild. Robin crossed his arms

"Yes _he_ is, and you attacking him probably has him confused on who to trust at the moment, which is why he hasn't turned back yet, thank you very much"

"Why would it-" Robin glared at Mento and cut him off

"_He_" Mento inwardly rolled his eyes, but corrected himself

"-_he_, be confused…by…" he trailed off as Raven finished calming down the green Sasquatch, and began to shrink, turning into a very familiar green skinned youth wearing an unfamiliar red and white outfit.

"KID!?" Robotman and Negative Man gasped, before Beastboy swayed on his feet and passed out into Raven's waiting arms

"GARFIELD!" cried Mento and Elastigirl, worried for their son, behind them Robin and Cyborg chuckled

"Garfield?" Mento glared at the two of them and Robin held his hand up in a placating manner

"He'll be fine, using that form just takes a lot out of him…of course, you attacking him probably didn't help. He'll wake up in a day or two probably"

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

Beastboy groaned as he woke up, a quick glance around told him he was in the med bay

"Dude, what hit me?" he asked, putting a hand to his head, as parts of his memory came rushing back

"Okay…Let's see…I was fighting some guy…and…he said something…and…" Beastboy's eyes widened "Man, I turned into The Beast again, didn't I?" he sighed "I wonder what happened…how long have I been here?" he turned to look at the electronic calendar and his eyes widened

"A WEEK?! What the heck happened to me to knock me out for a week?" he mumbled, shaking his head

"You really don't want to know man" Beastboy looked over and smiled lightly

"Hey Tin Can, mind filling me in on the past week? What happened to me?" Cyborg grimaced

"Yeah…about that…A visiting group of heroes saw you and thought you were a threat. That's all I'm going to say" Beastboy blinked, confused, why would perceiving a dangerous, giant, feral Sasquatch-like freak as a threat be a bad thing? He was a threat in that form, and he was a threat as long as there was a chance of turning into that form.

"What's wrong? Who was it, the Justice League? Titans East?" Cyborg cleared his throat and looked away, mumbling something. Beastboy blinked, his pointed ears twitching as he caught the quiet words, he chuckled nervously

"Mind repeating that Cy? I could have sworn you just said it was the D…oh no" Beastboy's eyes widened in terror,

'_No. no, no, no. No, please, tell me the Doom Patrol didn't see the Beast. Tell me Rita didn't see me It'_ Cyborg met Beastboy's eyes and winced at the look on his younger friend's face

"Cyborg. Please tell me The Beast didn't fight the Doom Patrol." Beastboy begged "Please! Tell me they didn't see me like _that_!" Cyborg looked away, pretending to be busy with some file

"Cyborg! Cy, _please_!" Cyborg sighed and closed his human eye regretfully

"Sorry Green Bean, but…" Beastboy groaned and buried his head in his hands, a slight sob escaping his lips

"Damn it! Could this GET any worse?" he moaned, slamming a fist down onto the bed. Just then a voice came from the doorway

"Well, we could have not stuck around for a week to make sure you were alright after we attacked you" Beastboy's eyes widened and he lifted his head slightly, staring as Mento crossed the room and removed his helmet, placing it on a counter before sitting down in the chair beside the bed as Steve Dalton. Beastboy looked over at Steve and was shocked to actually see concern in his eyes, Steve usually hid his emotions, saying showing emotion was a weakness. Cyborg looked between the two of them and, sensing that a private moment was happening, slunk out of the room to find the others and tell them that Beastboy was finally awake.

"How are you feeling Gar?" Beastboy blinked, bemused

"Sir?" Steve smiled sadly at the formal address

"These friend of yours are sure something, let me tell you. That Raven girl took one look at me and knew something was up. Did you realize my helmet was _literally_ making me paranoid and demented? By the time we met you it was already so bad that you never actually knew me when I was _sane_. Your pal Cyborg actually _interfaced_ with the thing and was able to figure out the problem and he, Robin, and I were finally able to fix it this morning. Looking back now, I was a huge jerk to you, and I'm sorry. You were just a kid and didn't need all the pressure I placed on you." Beastboy stared at Steve incredulously

"You…huh? I…What? Really?" Steve reached over and grabbed one of Beastboy's hands gently

"Listen Gar, I've never been very fair to you, and I can see that now, when we first met, when you were younger, you needed a father more than you needed a leader, and I was too far gone to notice or care, and I'll regret that forever, but do you think we could still have a chance? I'd love to be able to get to know you properly, with my head clear I mean, we could catch a movie or something…" Beastboy stared for a moment before nodding dumbly, it took him a moment to regain use of his voice

'_Why is he being so nice __**now**__? He just saw The Beast! He should be telling me I'm a monster'_

"Sure Sir…I mean…Steve…" Steve smiled

"Great!, Now, I had better get Rita, she's going to kill me for going this long without telling her you woke up as it is, but I had to do this alone" Beastboy tilted his head

"I don't think so, she looks pretty happy to me" Steve's eyes widened and he spun around to see that sure enough, Elastigirl was standing behind him, a soft smile on her lips.

"I'm so glad the two of you managed to talk this out already" she said, pecking Steve on the cheek before looking at Beastboy

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Beastboy shrugged

"I'm fine Rita" he plastered a grin on his face, inside his heart was breaking, knowing what the two of them had seen

'_Don't bring up It Gar, maybe if you don't bring up The Beast, they'll pretend it didn't happen. That has to be why they aren't acting disgusted by my presence._' Before any of the three of them could say anything more, the door opened and Negative Man and Robotman walked in.

"Hey kid" Negative Man ruffled Beastboy's hair "glad to see you're finally awake, we were worried" Beastboy forced an almost natural sounding laugh

"Hey, you know me, nothing can keep me down for long" The five talked for a little while before Robin came in with a bowl on a tray, Beastboy could smell mushroom soup wafting from the bowl.

"Hey, so if anyone's hungry, we have dinner made. Beastboy, I brought this up for you" He placed the tray down beside the bed.

"Thanks Rob" Robin gave him a smile and a nod. The members of the Doom Patrol stood up

"We'll be back after dinner Garfield, you eat something and get some rest" Rita said, and they all left. Beastboy ate some soup and then lay in the bed for a moment before his memories of The Beast fighting the Doom Patrol finally flooded in, Beastboy groaned in horror

"Oh no, Oh no, no, no, what have I done?" he buried his head in his hands and began to sob

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

During dinner Robin looked at the members of the Doom Patrol, Mento had put his helmet back on for the time being, feeling more comfortable that way

"So, did you talk to him about what happened?" the Doom Patrol exchanged glances

"No, the kid didn't actually bring it up, we figured he's talk about it when he was ready." The four Titans froze, and looked at them in slight horror, worry evident in their eyes. Robin shook his head

"He won't, he _never_ will. Beastboy hates that form. Every time he uses it, he shuts himself in, convinced he's a freak, or a monster, or _whatever_ he's using this time. Oh, he'll _act_ like it's fine, but he'll be slowly self-destructing inside. We would have never have picked up on it if it weren't for Raven." Robin looked at the Doom Patrol, who were staring at him in shock. He sighed and shook his head

"Beastboy usually gets the full memories of what happened to him as 'The Beast' shortly after he wakes up after using that form. One of you might want to be there when he does to calm him down and convince him you don't hate him. We have to talk to him _every time_. He…has issues about that form." Steve and Rita exchanged looks before both heading towards the med bay. When they got there, it was empty, they rushed to Beastboy's bedroom to find him packing a suitcase. From their place in the door, they could see the still fresh tear tracks on his cheeks.

"I attacked the Doom Patrol, I'm dangerous. Next time I transform, what's stopping me from attacking the Titans? I have to leave" He closed his suitcase and walked towards the window

"Garfield Mark Logan! Don't you even THINK about it young man!" Rita scolded from her place in the doorway. Beastboy froze, his head swiveling to look at the two of them, Rita put her hands on her hips and pointed at Beastboy's bed

"You get in that bed and lay down this instant Garfield" she ordered, Beastboy shook his head, backing towards the window

"No, it's better for everyone if I just leave, I'm too dangerous to be around" Steve narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms

"This isn't up for discussion Garfield. Now get your butt into that bed. NOW SOLDER!" he barked, hoping that the tone would make the boy obey, like it had when the kid was younger. Beastboy gulped and took another step back towards the window. Rita glared at Steve who backed up and leant against the wall

"Steve sweetie, this is not the time" she slowly walked over to Beastboy, placing her hands on his shoulders and gently pushing him back onto the bed

"Just calm down Gar, it's fine" she smiled softly and sat beside him, Beastboy shook his head

"No it's not." Beastboy closed his eyes and looked away, with his helmet on, Steve could hear Beastboy's thoughts

'_How can she stand touching me after what I did? After what she SAW? God, they saw It. I never even thought about what would happen if the Doom Patrol saw The Beast. This is a nightmare. I'm such a freak, I'm a monster. Sooner or later everyone will realize that I'm too dangerous to be around and I'll be alone…'_ Steve's eyes narrowed and he stood up, removing his helmet, and grabbed Beastboy's chin, forcing him to look Steve in the eye as he spoke

"Don't you dare even _think_ something like that again, do you hear me?" Steve barked "You are not a freak, you are not a monster, and you are not a danger to any of us, we were the ones that attacked you, and you were just defending yourself. We don't care what you have done or will do in that or _any_ form, it will never change how we feel about you" Rita gave Steve a confused look before realizing what he must have heard and giving Beastboy a sad smile. Rita then gently pulled Beastboy into a hug

"Your team explained what happened to you to create that form, and the fact that you can control it as well as you do makes us both so proud, neither of us with ever stop caring about you, no matter what you do" Beastboy blinked away the tears that were starting to form in his eyes and he looked up at the two of them

"…Really? You promise?" Steve was shocked at just how young Beastboy seemed when he said that. The boy had always seemed older than his years, or had Steve just been too far gone before to realize how young the green skinned youth truly was? He sat down on Beastboy's other side and swung an arm around Beastboy and Rita, joining the hug

"Yes, we promise, you're ours until the day we die" Then the moment was broken by an obnoxious voice

"AWWWWWWW" the three looked over and saw a miniature Robin floating in the air, munching on popcorn. Beastboy glared

"Dude, we were having a moment here! GET LOST!" he snapped, baring his teeth with a growl, the last dregs of The Beast coming to out for a moment. The tiny being let out a squeak and vanished. Beastboy winced, feeling Steve and Rita's stares on him.

"Sorry…sometimes after I turn into The Beast I…have trouble with my temper" he mumbled, shrinking in on himself

'_Great going Gar, why not just let It take control again and prove to them you're a danger?_' Steve suddenly growled and cuffed Beastboy upside the head

"Just because I'm not wearing my helmet, doesn't mean I can't tell what you're thinking Garfield. What part of this is so hard for you to understand? You're ours, and you'll always be ours. I don't care if you _kill_ somebody, you'll still be our boy. What do I have to do to convince you of that?" Beastboy suddenly growled, he jumped up and spun around with his fists clenched, glaring at Steve

"WHY SHOULD I? UNTIL TODAY YOU NEVER SHOWED YOU CARED! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BELIEVE YOU LOVE MEN WHEN HALF THE TIME I COULDN'T EVEN TELL IF YOU _LIKED_ ME?! HUH STEVE? TELL ME THAT!" Fresh tears ran down Beastboy's face as he stood there shaking. Steve shook his head sadly and sighed

"You're right." Beastboy's jaw dropped and he stared at Steve in shock, Steve whispered something to Rita, who gave him a small smile and nodded before leaving the room, giving Beastboy a small hug on her way out Steve stood up before kneeling in front of Beastboy, looking the boy in the eyes

"I knew the moment Raven cleared my head and I realized how I'd treated you that it would be a slow process earning your trust. I shouldn't have expected you to believe me on this right away, but listen to me when I say this. I love you, even before, when I was unable to focus on anything but The Brain, my love and worry for you still managed to push its way to the front of my mind sometimes. Remember that time when the others were gone and you didn't listen to me when I ordered you to stay in the ship and almost got captured by Mallah?" Beastboy blushed and nodded

"Yes…you saved me." He pouted a little "but then you spanked me" Steve chuckled

"Yes well…you deserved it, scaring me like that, I almost lost you" Beastboy looked away, suddenly feeling guilty for what he had said

"I'm, sorry" he whispered "I didn't mean to yell like that" Steve shook his head and placed his hands gently on Beastboy's shoulders

"It's better to say that sort of thing rather than keep it bottled up. Besides, according to your team, it's bottling your emotions like that that let your other self out, right?" Beastboy shrugged, still looking at the ground, Mento reached over and tilted Beastboy's chin up so that the two were eye to eye again

"Garfield, you can't keep this up, this running from your problems and suppressing your emotions is going to seriously hurt you someday. Listen, how about later today we spar, the two of us. Or rather, I stand there and let you scream at me and hit me until all of this pent up rage is gone?" Beastboy let out a small laugh

"I think I'd like that…" Mento smiled

"Good. Oh, and Garfield? If I get wind of you trying to run away from your problems instead of talking about them like this again, you will find yourself over my knee faster than you can say 'Doom Patrol, Move Out', got it?" Beastboy gulped

"Got it Steve" Steve let out a deep laugh at the look on Beastboy's face and ruffled his son's hair

"Good boy, now how about we get you back to the mad bay before your mother kills me for not making you lay down yet?" He stood up and, ignoring the teen's protests, scooped Beastboy up and carried the green youth back to the med bay.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

The males of both teams hung around in the med bay, while Cyborg ran a few more diagnostics on Beastboy. The girls had decided to get out of the tower for a bit and had gone shopping. After a bit Mento looked to Robin

"So I have to ask, when Rita, Garfield and I in his bedroom earlier, there was a miniature…you…" Robin blinked

"…what?" Beastboy laughed and waved his hand nonchalantly

"Larry showed up for a second" Cyborg laughed

"Oh, him. That's Robin other-dimensional self, he's from dimension four and nine eighths or something and pops in once in a while to visit" Mento raised an eyebrow

"Wait so that-it-his name is _Larry_?" Cyborg shook his head,

"Well actually it's No-Nose…um…" Cyborg twitched and looked to Robin for help, Robin sighed

"Nosyarg Kcid" Cyborg nodded and thrust his hands out in a 'see?' gesture

"Yeah, that, but we just call him Larry, for obvious reasons, Beastboy named him" all four members of the Doom Patrol stooped short looked over at Beastboy, who blushed and sunk in on himself a little

"_Beastboy_ named that thing Larry" Robotman repeated incredulously. Cyborg nodded, confused

"Yes, why?" Negative man gave Beastboy a look

"Kid, in what _possible_ way does **that** remind you of me?" The other Titans gave Negative Man a confused glance, Beastboy rubbed the back of his neck embarrassedly

'_I was homesick and he didn't look like a Mark, Steve, or Cliff…well, I can't say __**that**__…'_

"Umm…It was the first name that came to my mind...? Sorry Uncle Larry" The Titans blinked and Cyborg started to laugh  
>"Oh, man! You have an <em>Uncle<em> Larry?!" Beastboy just blushed and shot Cyborg a glare.

"Shut up…" Then Mento spoke up

"Speaking of names, I don't like how you keep calling that form 'It' and 'The Beast' it would probably help you deal with it if you gave it a proper name" Beastboy looked over at him with an eyebrow raised

"Like what? Monsterboy? FrankenBeast? WereBeast?" Mento scowled and smacked Beastboy on the head

"What did I say about thinking like that?" Beastboy winced and rubbed his head where he'd been hit

"Ow! Okay, sorry, not a monster. I get it, how about, we just call it my Sasquatch form?" Mento smiled and nodded, that was probably as good as they were going to get in terms of a descriptor anyway.

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

A few days later, the Doom Patrol was heading off and were saying their goodbyes

"We'd love to stay for a bit longer, but we've got word of The Brain being spotted in East Asia" Mento explained. Beastboy nodded, grinning

"I understand, you guys have to stop him" Mento grinned down at his son and ruffled his hair

"Take care now Gar, we'll pop by and visit sometime" Negative Man and Robotman each ruffled his hair once more and Elastigirl hugged him

"We're all very proud of you Garfield" she said before climbing onto the Jet. The Titans watched it fly off before Robin cleared his throat

"So…_Garfield"_ Beastboy rolled his eyes and smirked, walking over to Robin and whispering in his ear

"Shut up…_Dick_"

-Jumbleyard of Drabbles-

So in the Comics, the reason Mento was such a jerk was that his helmet, which amplifies his latent psychic powers, giving him telepathy, psychokinesis, and intangibility (as well as limited mind control), had the negative side effects of increasing his paranoia and dementia. Also in the comics is that Raven eventually cured him of those side effects. So yeah, she cured him early here because I like writing Mento as a caring human being. And because I suck at writing him as a jerk. And because Beastboy cuddles.

Mento – yet another powerless rich guy who builds something cool to make himself a superhero

I think I might actually write a chapter about the time Mento saved Beastboy from Mallah.

I just wrote and 8 page chapter. Wow. This took me two days.


End file.
